White Mirror
by Effervescent Passion
Summary: <html><head></head>Losing a friend to the darkness isn't easy. Having a friend who's changed for the worse isn't good. Not being with the one you care most is a frustrating feeling. All three?...well...that's another story. Some VentusxOC. VenxOC</html>
1. One: Contrivance

Okay...okay...birth by sleep. And finally...A STORY. (well, based off the original birth by sleep stuff...but that's cuz I'm not too fond of writing my own storyline. =/)

I'm gonna take this story slow, meaning, I could potentially take weeks to update. If I do...I'm sorry. But luckily, at the moment, I'm in a sort of writing mood, so I'm gonna try to write as much as I can before I get bored. Don't worry, even if I do, I'm not going to abandon it like that, I'm not that kind of person. (I hope)

So, as stated, this is a Ven x OC story. (Ven doesn't get enough love~ D:)

Okay, before I let you guys get started, I need to let you know something: The main character...pronounce her name in the Japanese name, so...instead of Rise, it'd be Ree-say. :D (Don't ask why I chose this name, I know it doesn't fit with the other 3, but, I hope it grows on you?)

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS nor KH.

* * *

><p><span>[Contrivance]<span>

_Was our lives really that simple?_

* * *

><p>"Such a beautiful night..." The sky seemed to scream with delight as she said this. The night sky was showering with brightly coloured lights that could outshine any crystal. It was that kind of beautiful night. As well, it was her favourite kind of night. How could anyone not love it? "If only I could live here to the rest of my life..." She sat there with eyes that seemed to sparkle as her face was turned upwards with a big smile plastered over her face. She sighed contently.<p>

A shooting star.

In her heart, she made a silent wish. A very special wish.

Smiling again, she began to lie down her body against the cool grass, face still leaning upwards. "If only...if only..."

Just as she felt like closing her eyes, her thoughts were snapped by the footsteps of another person. She shot her body back up and around to face the person with a slight tilt of the head before speaking. "Oh, Ven, are you here to see the meteor shower too?"

"Yeah." Was his simple reply.

The blond boy situated himself next to the girl with the violet-silver hair and gave a slight curl of the lips in her direction. She nodded back as the two leaned their heads down in perfect synchronization and turned their faces up to stare back into the midnight sky. The air gave a slight chill as she could feel the grass underneath her blow gently, as well as seeing a couple strands of her hair blowing slightly from the sudden gust. She turned her face back towards Ventus and she noticed a fairly blank expression, followed by unsure eyes.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" He asked to no one in particular. The night sky maybe? Deciding not to ask about what, she began to flutter her eyes shut before darkness filled her vision.

**xxx**

"Whoa!" Her eyes snapped open by the sound of someone's voice. A blur beside her seemed to move up. Ven, perhaps? Sitting up, she saw the figure of a lady with an ocean-like blue hair, her eyes darting between her and Ven. The girl have a slight giggle as she leaned down to Ven specifically. "Gimme a break Aqua."

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead! You know you should have at least brought a blanket." Aqua turned her face to the left of Ven and frowned. "You too Rise, we can't have you catching a cold. You know you shouldn't be here right now."

Rise frowned and puffed her cheeks slightly, as if she was pouting slightly. "It's not my fault. You know I love the stars...especially when there's a meteor shower like this." Rise took another look up at the stars and watched them twinkle with little white specks of light. Watching the stars was just as good as watching a sky filled with clouds. After all, both things could be counted as one of her favourite pastimes. The night sky was so strange, it was almost as if every star was trying to tell her something. Rise turned back down and shifted her direction onto Ven who was on his knees, his head down, looking very lost in thought.

Rise grabbed the grass and clutched it tightly in her hands.

"But...did I dream that place up?" Although it was barely audible, she could make out what he was saying. A dream? Of what kind of place? He spoke a little louder. "It really felt like I've been there before...looking up at the stars..." Aqua ruffled his hair quickly as he got up from his knees and stood up, turning around to walk near the cliff of the small field. Rise tilted her head slightly in wonder why but followed behind his footsteps, Aqua also tagging along. Ven's head was kept low as he continued to walk before stopping at the ledge and sitting on it. Rise did the same.

She had a dream too. She was walking in the darkness, reaching for something. Her memory was a blur, and she couldn't quite place what it was she was dreaming.

Rise lifted her head and continued to stare up at the dark sky, het eyes moving from one star to the next. They were seemingly calling out to her, screaming even. Disregarding it, she lowered her head now and laced her fingers together before hearing Ven begin to speak again.

"Hey Aqua," Aqua turned her head in his direction, "Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

"Darkness..." came Rise's silent reply. Although neither of them could hear it, and she wasn't being asked the question, she muttered it silently to herself before Aqua gave her own reply.

Aqua answered shortly after Rise's quiet mutter as her eyes flashed outwards to the sky also. "Hmm...well they say..."

"That every star up there is another world."

All three of their heads turned around to the sound of a man's voice. He had apparently finished off Aqua's sentence and was now standing just about two meters away. He had a large body that yelled power and had a fairly empty expression laid out on his face.

"Terra." Aqua called out towards him.

He nodded. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." Terra began walking near the three. "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"Very poetic Terra." Rise giggled as she faced him. He gave a slight nod towards her direction while another replied with a confused expression.

"What? I don't get it!"

Rise gave a light giggle as Terra chuckled. "In other words, they're just like you Ven."

"What does that mean?" The blond got up and stood face to face with the larger brunet.

"You'll understand one day, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now!" Ven replied back childishly. His retorts were like the sound of a five year old wanting candy. In many ways, it was quite cute.

"You're too young to know now."

The retorts continued. "Quit treating me like a kid!"

Aqua and Rise began to laugh at the childish manner of the two as Ven and Terra stared back with confusion. Terra was not happy. "Hey, what are you two laughing at?"

Rise laughed slightly harder. Aqua replied midway on another laugh. "I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Another laugh by the two females followed as Ven had his arms behind his head and Terra's arms crossed. Oh, imagine the thought. Even the stars seemed to laugh at how confused Terra and Ven were. They sure would make a pair of strange brothers, no doubt about that for sure. They always had the most childish fights with each other, and there was the fact Terra was the senior in their friendly relationship with one another, and yet they bicker over the most stupidest things. Rise continued to laugh as Ven and Terra joined in with a slight chuckle, only understanding why they were laughing a little.

A few minutes passed as they finally stopped laughing as the four all sat down by the ledge, Rise and Ven in the middle. All four of them were all captured by the sky. All their thoughts were suddenly caught off track as suddenly Aqua stood up and walked a good meter away. "Oh yeah. Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." Suddenly, from out of her back, came four charms in the shape of stars. One blue, one green, one orange, and one pink. "I made us good-luck charms."

Throwing one, the orange one was caught by Terra easily as he stared at the object. Rise and Ven stared in fascination as they looked at the star. It was really pretty. "Here." Another one was passed, a green this time to Ven, and then finally, the pink one to Rise.

"We get one too?" Rise asked the older female with bright eyes, surprised but happy at the same time.

"Of course. One for each of us." She answered back as she placed her star in front of her. Rise, Ven, and Terra followed par and held each of them close to one another. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Rise stared at the pink one held in her hands. The pink frames were made of coloured glass...or something other smooth material that seemed to glisten prettily. Aqua continued the story. "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra mocked.

"Hey, what do you mean, 'sometimes?'"

Letting out another giggle, Rise smiled, running her hands along the smooth glass-like object. "Well, I like it a lot. Thanks Aqua. I'll treasure it." Rise held the object next to her heart and closed her eyes, the object clutched tight in her hands.

On the other hand, Ven had a frown on his face. "So this isn't a real good-luck charm?" His voice was filled with disappointment.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." Ven's face brightened up the minute she answered.

"Really? What?"

Aqua held up her blue one with a wide smile. "An unbreakable connection." She held it up in the sky. Rise followed and placed it high up and looked through it. The little white lights now shining a vivid pink.

Placing her hand down, she stared at the wayfinder for a few seconds before lifting up her head, directed towards her friends. "I'm gonna head back first okay?" Rise spoke up, moving her body up. "I'm a little tired. I'm going to go get ready to watch the two of you do your mark of mastery exam. See you tomorrow, okay?"

Aqua nodded. "Alright, have a good night. Don't sleep too late."

"I won't."

Ventus and Terra both turned in her direction and waved their hands up in unison. "See ya."

Rise glanced one last time behind before leaving through a pathway. Ventus watched her back as she continued to walk away for the three of them, her soft voice humming a sweet tune. He turned his head and glanced back into the stars, his wayfinder clutched tightly into his hands.

"Tomorrow…" Ventus whispered to himself quietly.

Walking along a cement pavement, she kicked her legs up as she continued to make her way back to her room. She paused once, holding up her wayfinder once more, lifting it above her head to peek through the tinted pink stained glass. It really was pretty, looking at the night sky through it. What would it look like in the sunlight?

"An unbreakable connection…" She let out a soft laugh to herself and clutched it against her chest, closing her eyes for a moment. "It's nice…having friends like this."

Rise continued along her way, walking. She began to near the building and opened the large front door, being careful not to slam it as she closed it. Master Eraqus was probably sleeping by now. It would be rude to wake him up anyways.

She skipped her way up the stairs, her right hand against the railing. Just as she managed to reach the top, she heard a person's voice.

"Tomorrow right?" It was the voice of a boy, a voice she didn't recognize.

Rise ran to the other side of the stairs, near where the voice was coming from. "Who's there?' No reply came. "Maybe I was just imagining it…" She frowned and quickly discarded the thought. But really, who would be here?

Going down the left corridor, she began to near the many sets of doors. She passed by the first one, entitled, _Aqua. _That was Aqua's bedroom. Rise had been in her room before, many times actually. It was really neat, and there wasn't really much in her room anyways. It's Aqua, and no one can really expect her to be a clutter, like Terra, or someone who has a lot of things in her room, like Ven.

Next she passed by Terra's door. Terra's was essentially…simply a mess. Clothes were left on the floor, in short, everything was everywhere. If it wasn't for Aqua, there's no way to even just walk to the other side of the room. It was that bad sometimes.

Ventus's door was the next down the hall. "Oh! Ven left his door open again. That scatterbrain." She shook her head with a laugh as walked near the door. She took a quick peek in and saw the room she probably spent the most room in, other than her own. Ven's room wasn't neat, but it wasn't messy. Ven had things on the floor sure, but it wasn't just randomly chucked around. He owned a lot of neat things though, like his lamp. And his telescope. Rise loved to stargaze in his room. He had the best view of all the bedroom. The dark, midnight sky with little white and yellow lights painted all over, it was truly a sight to see. Especially in their world, there were plenty of stars to stargaze about, so the view was always beautiful. Well, except for stormy nights when clouds would ruin it all. That was a whole other story.

Smiling once more, she turned his shiny golden handle and proceeded to close the door, the door and the frame clacking against each other silently. She pushed the door lightly to make sure it was closed properly and finally went down to the next door, well, technically, the last of the bedrooms: her bedroom.

She stared at her door, from the gold door handle to the wood. The wood was a warm orangey-brown shade. She had a white sign hung on her door, 'RISE' written in pink lettering. She turned the door handle and proceeded to enter through the door.

She had left her window open.

"Oops, I'm turning out a little more like Ven every day." She scratched her head with a slight frown before grinning. "Well, that's not a bad thing either I guess." Stepping onto her bed, she let down the window to close it. "Geez, now my room is kinda chilly."

She sat on her bed, yellow and orange surrounding her. Her bed sheet's had little suns all over it, a cheerful image. She remembered why she chose those bed sheets: for the days when she would be gloomy.

The sky was so full of stars; it felt like they were swallowing up the darkness.

"The light is opposite to the darkness. Light is born from darkness. Does that mean…I was born from darkness?" She pondered slightly before shaking her head. "No, that doesn't matter anyways. I'm here, and that's what's important. What does it matter where I come from? I am me."

Rise set down her wayfinder on her nightstand before making her way to her full-length mirror, looking at the stranger in front of her. The person in front of her has silver-violet hair, two sections of her hair tied into pigtails, the rest of her hair hanging down. Rise reached towards the left side of her face and unclipped the hairclip that held the two small braids in place. The star-shaped hairclip was placed down on a small table beside the mirror. She then proceeded to unbraid her hair and take out the pigtails, revealing herself as Rise, not the Keyblade-bearer Rise, but her.

Her green eyes stared at her reflection skeptically, a little disbelieving.

She took her right hand and placed her fingertips against the mirror, the person on the opposite side copying her movements. Their fingers touched, and yet, it felt cold, no warmth entering her hands at all.

Next, she rested her forever head. Again, the other person copied her movements. The other person's forehead was smooth and again, cold. Rise closed her and eyes and began to let her mind wander off, thinking of countless things at once.

Tomorrow was the mark of mastery exam. Finally, Aqua and Terra were going to be tested to see if they could have the title of being Keyblade Master. All four of the children had hoped to one day become that, although the younger of the four were still inexperienced. Or, at least that's what Master Eraqus said. That, and they were still too young to venture off into the other worlds and explore for themselves.

It was time for two of them to be given that chance.

Their dream, finally about to be fulfilled.

"Good luck, Aqua, Terra."

And she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Woo-hoo. And that was chaaaaaaaaaaaapter one. :D<br>Hope you enjoyed it thus far, although, it wasn't really much. Most of this is gonna be a repeat of BBS...although, I'm changing things around when we get to go explore the other worlds. Fun stuff. :D

Arggh, I really hope I'll be able to keep writing. I'm a slacker, I know that. I get writer's block really easily, and...yep. So i need YOUR help to keep me motivated. D:  
>I wanna just reduce down my list of to-dos...because...seeing the list of stories I still have yet to write...I mean...really. A LOT.<p>

So...I'll say my goodbye for now. Till next time.

and, Rate and review. :)


	2. Two: Inception

Hellllllllllllllllllllo there fellow KH fans. (And/or Ventus lovers like moi!) ;D  
>Welcome to the next chapter of White Mirror.<p>

Today, we follow Rise as she and Ven is to watch Aqua and Terra duke it out for the title of...KEYBLADE MASTER. Well, you should know what happens, or else this is like, HUGEEEEEE spoilers. Hope you don't mind?

Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS. D:

* * *

><p><span>[Inception]<span>

_Is there no way to rewrite the past?_

* * *

><p>And so it was to begin. Master Eraqus looked especially serious today, oddly too. One of his eyebrows was raised up for some reason, and took a quick glance on the body of Ventus, who immediately shifted his body to stand straight. He turned his face to give a nervous glance over to Rise, her eyes staring towards the center of the room. Ventus frowned once, failing to catch her attention and returned to look back at where he stared previously. The room was desolate but of six people, each busy doing their own thing. Aqua and Terra were situated in the center, their faces serious and staring straight towards their master, the same master who was going to crown one of them the prestigious title of "Keyblade Master," if they were going to make it that is.<p>

Rise turned her head to look at Ventus this time, who was frowning. "Is something wrong?" Ventus caught her gaze and replied with an awkward smile, followed by a shake of the head. However, he seemed tense for some reason. He fiddled around with his pants as his hands were pressed hard against the sides of his body.

Finally, Master Eraqus walked forwards, took a look around, and began the ceremony. "Today you will be examined for the mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates., but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of the heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither." Rise gulped quickly. She really wanted both of them to pass the test; after all, they were like family. Eraqus continued. "But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes." The two candidates answered in unison.

Rise turned her head to take a good look at Master Xehanort. He was an old looking man, hunched back, dark skin. His eyes were an eerie yellow that sent shivers down her spine. Was that why Ven was acting weird too? Xehanort seemed to catch her looking and curled his lips up, seeming to smile, only to have Rise blush and fist her hands into a tight ball.

He was really starting to creep her out.

Master Eraqus took out his Keyblade and swung the object in front of him once. "Then let the examination begin." The Keyblade flashed once and many orbs of white light began to appear out of thin air. They glowed luminously, their light making Rise feel warm on the inside. It was soothing to look at. Yes, maybe they are just only orbs of light, but they seemed...to shine so warmly, so brightly that her eyes were enraptured by them. She shook her head once, and turned to focus back into reality. The two got ready in battle position until….the balls of light began changing. The aura turned dark, although the light was still there.

As suspicious as it may have been, maybe it was part of the exam?

The balls of light swerved around the field, rocking back and forth. The movements were very unstable, but that didn't stop the two candidates. They charged right in and began to attack these same balls of light with their own special Keyblades.

Suddenly, another ball of light appeared and turned to the opposite direction, its light charging towards the small bodies of the two spectators. "Ven! Rise!" Aqua and Terra cried out.

Rise gasped as she had no time to react. Ven –luckily—jumped in front of her and took out his keyblade and slashed at it, the orb of light disappearing. "Don't worry about us. You two focus on the exam!"

"But the two of you are in danger here." Aqua answered back, her tone of voice seemingly worried. "Go back into your rooms!"

"No way, I've been looking forward to this, we both have, to see you two become Masters. We're not gonna miss it now!"

"Exactly." Rise spoke up finally, her Keyblade in hand. Her special keyblade was called Sempiternal Morn, a keyblade solely dedicated to the light. It's mainly a white keyblade that sparkled magnificently under light, a light pink ribbon was fixed to its handle, as well as the keyblade having a white coloured crescent moon as the decoration on the chain. "I'm going to watch this all the way through!"

Terra nodded. "They can take care of themselves. They've been out there training just as hard as us.

"Yeah!"

"Stay sharp both of you!" Aqua called out one last time.

And the battle began. Rise slashed and lashed her way through the field of white orbs. However, she couldn't help but feel weird as she continued to attack, because honestly, someone was strange of the light. It didn't feel pure enough, especially since Rise was an expert on light magic and light attacks in general.

With every slash she gave, her Keyblade would gleam peculiarly, not the usual bright light that seemed to sparkle and shine. After all, her element was light, and she was more than capable of telling when something was off. "Aero!" The young girl cried out as a swirl of wind blew around her, dealing some damage to the orbs around her. Immediately after, she changed her command.

Rise shot her Keyblade up and grabbed it mid-air before twirling around her body in a spin, "Sparkle Spiral." Tiny particles of what seemed to be like glitter weaved into the air with a sliver gleam. The sparkle was beautiful, luminous even, and the spinning of her Keyblade seemed to do very effective damage on the light orbs around her. She glowed with a silver sheen as she continued to twirl over and over in circles.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ventus charge from enemy to enemy almost recklessly, using his speed to his advantage. It was cute, the way he seemed to try so hard. Finally, the last orb was hit (from Aqua), and the battle ended. The four students shifted their body back into the proper positions before Eraqus began to speak again.

"That was unexpected but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

Terra and Aqua began to walk into the center of the battlefield, facing each other, Keyblades in hand. Eraqus continued. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winner, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

And so they fought.

The battle was fairly long, not too complicated as the two of them restricted on mostly clashing with their Keyblades. Whereas Terra had strength, Aqua had intellect, it was a even match. Rise's heart raced as she watched the two fight each other with everything they had, although very earnestly.

Ventus turned his head once, to his left to look at his female friend standing next to him. Rise's eyes looked as if they were glowing, fascinated by the battle unfolding in front of them. He gave a small smile in her direction and took her hand, grasping it. "Let's hope they both make it."

Rise shifted her direction to Ventus, finding herself staring into his blue eyes. She found herself lost while staring into his beautiful sky orbs, captivating her, forcing her to have trouble staring away. Shaking her head to force her attention back and to stop staring at his eyes, she squeezed their hands together and nodded, giving him a hopeful stare back. Ventus got the message as the two of them focused their vision back on the dueling pair.

Just then, something happened. Aqua temporarily knocked Terra back and began to charge at him once again. But…something wasn't right. Rise could see it, the dark blurs coming out from his hand: her enemy. Darkness and light contradicted each other, and thusly darkness wasn't something she was particularly fond of. Luckily however, Terra shaked his hand quickly and the darkness disappeared, his Keyblade re-clashing with Aqua's. The battle continued on.

The battle was more or less of a never-ending circle. Terra hits Aqua, block, Aqua hits Terra, block, and so forth. They seemed to be evenly matched.

Master Eraqus called for a halt and the battle finally ended. Aqua and Terra stopped fighting and went to step back into their positions. Master Eraqus was finally going to start announcing the results. "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Rise and Ven gasped silently out of utter surprise. He…didn't pass? "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all."

Terra frowned and looked down, an upset expression on his face.

"Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge" Master Xehanort walked away as Eraqua said this, "Please wait here for further instruction." And he began to walk away too.

"…Hey…" Aqua began, an apologetic look on her face.

"Terra, I'm sorry…" Ven apologized, his face sad, almost as if he watched his brother fail to get a job to support a family. It was depressing all right.

Terra clenched his fists. "The darkness….where did it come from?" His eyes were downcast, clouding with anger and disappointment.

Rise looked down, her head deep in thought and whispered silently to herself. "…darkness comes from power, whereas darkness is born from light." It was a preculiar thought though, seeing as even though she should have expected him to fail, especially since Rise's been sensing a dark…aura around Terra every now and then, but she couldn't help but still feel really disappointed. Now Aqua's the only new Keyblade Master. It really was a shame. She was happy for Aqua but still, it didn't feel the same.

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Terra spoke again. "Sorry, but I need some time alone." His large body walked off, with the sets of blue and green eyes watching his retreating figure into the hallway.

Ven, frowning, began to walk, his eyes fixed on Terra's body until he disappeared out of sight.

"Ven?" Rise called out to him, wondering where he was planning to go.

Ventus glanced back quickly, his eyes downcast. "Umm…I'm gonna go head off into my room." With that, he picked up his pace and ran down the same hallway, in the opposite direction of where Terra disappeared.

"Aqua...?' Rise called out to her mature blunette friend this time. She gave a quick nod in her direction. "I'm sorry about this. I mean, we should all be happy for you and all, but…Ven and Terra's upset."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I'm surprised too. I thought he would make it also…"

"I wonder how they're both coping with this…"

"Yeah, Ven especially. Terra was like his big brother. I bet he was looking forward to that."

Rise sighed and stared at the ground, kicking the dirt with her feet. "He was so excited for this. We both were. We were hoping you both would make it, not just you, or just him. We'd be upset if it was the other way around too, you not being Keyblade master."

"I guess so." It was Aqua's turn to sigh. "They're both pretty upset though. There's not much we can do about it either." Aqua's bright blue eyes appeared sad, her hands balling into a tight fist. Aqua's eyes shifted to stare at the doorway, her face pulled into a frown. "You know what? I'll go look for Terra, you go look for Ven. Cheer the little guy up okay?"

"Not so fast Aqua." Another voice approached the pair as they both turned their heads to look behind them.

"Master!" Aqua called out, her voice loud for once.

"I need to have that chat with you. Rise, you are dismissed."

Nodding once, Rise gently ran her way out the door, knowing full well that anything Master Eraqus was planning to tell Aqua was probably confidential. Probably all stuff that a Keyblade Master is to know anyways.

She herself still had a long way to before she was going to get anywhere near being like Aqua.

She stopped in front of the stairway, and paused there. Rise shook her head once, and gently slapped her cheeks. It was her job to go cheer Ven up, so she at least needed to do that with a cheerful face. It wouldn't be fair to Aqua or Ven if she couldn't at least show up with a smile.

However, a frown soon graced her face. She lowered her body down to the bottom of the stairs and proceeded to sit down, the wood against her body. She put her elbows on her knees and hands to her face as her eyes glanced out, staring at the blank wall in front of her.

Would something like this happen if she and Ven were to ever take the test together?

Rise wouldn't like that. Ven wouldn't do that either…would he?

She shook her head quickly. Ven's heart was pure light, there's no way that could ever happen.

She prepared to get up, before she found herself crashing back down onto the stairs, her head lost in thought. She was silent without any movements for a few minutes, her mind wandering back and forth, thinking deeply about everything, Ven, Aqua, and Terra's situation. How did she herself fit into this? Should she really be trying to fix things? Maybe…maybe she should just leave it to Ven and Terra to fix the situation for themselves.

Rise knows she isn't perfect. She can't just barge in and expect everyone to listen to her. Some things really weren't' her business. But…for this situation…did it matter?

Rise squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Gotta stay optimistic! Okay, time to find Ven then!" She began to skip her way near the bedroom of Ventus when suddenly, she heard a loud yell coming from the front door.

"Terra!"

The voice sounded an awful lot like Ven. Did something happen?

Changing her direction around, Rise decided to go the other way to where Ven's voice was seemingly coming from. Wasn`t he in his bedroom earlier? How'd he get outside without going down the stairs? Or, maybe he took the other route.

Rise continued to rush outside. "Ven!" She called out his name once. "Ven!" She called out once more. Ven turned around quickly as she realized he was planning to activate his keyblade armour…his first time too probably.

He turned and gave her a sad smile before pressing the switch quickly, his body suddenly overcome in light and metal gear consisting of a palate of greys, blues, and other colours encircling him.

Not long after, a board-like object came flying down, Ventus jumping from the ground up and landing on the board. He circled once around the sky before his figure disappeared into the sky.

Master Eraqus and Aqua were suddenly behind Rise, unknown to her. She turned around and looked at Aqua with sad eyes, biting her lip.

Master Eraqus called out in desperation. "No! Rise, you must not!"

"I'm sorry…"

Rise clenched her fists once quickly, blinked her eyes a few times, and finally mustered up the courage to flick the Keyblade armour activation pauldron on her shoulder. She heard a quick click as she herself was engulfed in light. She forced her eyes to close as her body became covered in shades of red, grey, and pink as she realized this was her own Keyblade armour. She had only ever seen Master Eraqus's, Terra's, and Aqua's. The older ones had always talking about Ventus and her not being capable of using the Keyblade armour correctly and kknew of all its functions. She raised her hand up in the air in a motion to call her form of transportation.

A pink and red shaded board, much like Ven's, only slimmer seemed to appear from nowhere in particular as it landed next to Rise, awaiting Rise to get on it. She took a careful step up and got on, almost stumbling due to the fact it was also her first time wearing Keyblade armour and flying through the air.

Rise could hear the desperate calls of her master and friend down below but chose to ignore her calls.

She had to go find Ven.

Ven was afraid of being alone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2, COMPLETE. :D<p>

Okay, so far, this all follows the main storyline, but from now on Rise's on her own. Whatever shall she do? Where is she headed? Is she going to find Ven? Where do YOU think she's headed next?

Please continue reading? Please and thank you.

And R&R? (because I love reading reviews. :D)


	3. Three: Providence

Woot, so chapter 3 eh? No clue how this story's gonna turn out... I need to keep planning. Har har.

This chapter's a bit iffy, but I think you'll see why. Since this IS birth by sleep, I think expanding stuff too much is impossible. Those who played the game should know what I'm talking about. Too bad the game felt a little...short. D:

Where is Rise on the first step of her journey?

Have fun reading. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS... D:

* * *

><p><span>[Providence]<span>

_It this how things are meant to be?_

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Rise fell to the ground with a loud and musky thud, her butt against the ground. "Where am I…?"<p>

She stood up and looked around her, turning her head right and left several times before realizing she wasn't in the place where all the worlds connected anymore. The air was different from before. The air here was warmer, but still chilly. It tasted slightly sweet, and was a good change from where she was before. The rift was a little suffocating when one had no clue as to where they were supposed to head off to. Rise merely stumbled across the first world she was capable of entering…or rather, getting sucked into.

She found herself sitting on grass, the texture soft, yet rough at the same time. The colour was a fresh green, no yellowing spots in sight. Continuing to look around, she saw many small trees, probably taller than her, but weren't exactly massive either. Each one of these trees were the same, and were lined up in rows on the right and left side, as if they were a red carpet for something. There was not a single person in sight.

Rise got up from her position and stood up, patting the dirt and dust from her skirt. Just as she stood up, she was forced to jump back, falling backwards in surprise. "Whoa! A cliff? I could've killed myself!" She slowly crawled her way backwards, careful not to make too much movement. It's like in the books, when someone stands on a cliff and it crumbles, the person standing falling down to their death. It was fairly common in literature...the idea in so many stories nowadays. Then again, it isn't exactly as if it couldn't happen either. Better play it safe then sorry. Her breathing settled down when she took a few deep breaths and proceeded to stand up once again, this time watching herself and her surroundings before moving.

"This is so odd…how'd I wind up here?" She peeked over the edge of the cliff, talking slow steps this time, curious to see where it led to. There was nothing over the cliff in fact. It was just clouds, and more clouds. There was a nice sunset though. The sky was painted a vivid orange, crimson, and a mellow yellow. If only she had her camera with her…then she could've taken a picture and probably showed Ven and the others if she ever meets up with them. That would be nice, creating and saving some memories along the way, as she tries to find them.

She took in a deep breath, and then exhaled. The sky was so dazzling to look at. She felt calm, looking at nothing but the sky. For a second, she even forgot she was standing at the edge of a cliff before she was forced to remind herself of that fact and shook her head to get her head back into reality.

Wait…nothing but the sky? Doesn't that mean she really did land in another world? Or…was she dead and in the afterlife? She pinched her cheeks quickly, stretching them as far as she could. They still hurt quite a bit…meaning she was alive. She placed her feet back and began to walk backwards from the cliff before turning her body a one hundred and eighty degrees and found herself gaping with wide eyes.

She was in the presence of a huge tower. It was really quite tall. There were stars and moons painted on the building. It looked fairly old, but very vintage. It reminded her of something she had in her room. It was a little figurine of a tower that she had on her windowsill that she received from Master Eraqus one year for her birthday. It was a very special present.

Rise took little steps nearer to the spire, the building looming closer and closer, as well as larger and larger. "What's up with this tower…?" Her feet rustled against the grass as she walked nearer and began to slow down, each step full of caution as she observed her surroundings. There wasn't a single soul in sight…oddly. It was very quite quiet. Her boots clacked against the gray cement steps, about ten of them or so before she finally reached the top, pausing her movements.

"This…is the door?" Approaching the large wooden frame, she stopped, her head looking up. The door was big, wooden, and very antique looking. Was it safe to go in? She gave the door a little poke with her finger, and it cracked open, the door creaking creepily. "Hello? Is anybody home?" No one answered.

Finding herself to be quite lost, she gave the door a little push to open it, poking her head in first to check if it was safe. The first thing she noticed was a large staircase, extending up into what seemed to be high in the sky, curving around in endless loops, weaving itself up. The staircase was not only long, but it was also wide. Captivated by the inside of the tower, she unknowingly let herself into the building, closing the door behind her quietly, hoping that if someone was here, they wouldn't hear her intruding uninvited.

"Who…lives here?" Her eyes were in awe as she spun around a few times looking up. How high up was this tower? Rise's green eyes were staring hard above, trying to pinpoint where the top could be. It was really quite high up. Would she be able to make it to the top? What if something bad was up there?

Rise paused in her tracks, stopping her movements. Maybe…she should stop? She was intruding on the place anyways…it would be rude. But…on the other hand, she was completely lost as to where she was. Maybe whoever lived here would have a clue where Ven and Terra could be?

She nodded her head once.

She had to be brave. This was for her friends. It would be useless to be afraid of something petty as this. There were probably plenty of other frightening things out there.

She started moving again, taking slow steps up the stairs. It was long, and very tiring. It was steps, after steps, after steps. A never-ending number of stairs. Even the stairs back home were nowhere near as perilous and deadly as these. Rise could start feeling the numbing feeling in her legs as she continued her way up, her panting becoming heavier.

"Really? How many steps are there? This is brutal!" Rise paused as she finally reached what seemed to be a rest station. She looked up. "Are you kidding me? I'm only half-way? Maybe I should just give up now…"

She took a quick stop and slumped her back against the walls. "I'm so tired…" Her breath was short and hot. Was this really worth it?

Rise shook her head. "No, I've gotta do this. This is the least I can do. I gotta stop being a kid and keep on relying on others. They're not with me anyways, so it's my turn to be responsible and do things myself. I'll never become Keyblade master if I keep acting like this." She slapped her cheeks lightly, hoping to snap herself out of it. She put on a serious face and stood up once again.

"Okay stairs. Rise's gonna tackle you head on."

With that, she charged up the stairs. Using her full leg-power, she jolted up the stairs…to what seems to be only about fifteen stairs up from where she just took a break. "I…need…more…stamina…energy. Argh…this is pathetic." She stopped in her tracks and looked down on the hard concrete floor. The floor was rather cold, her palms resting against the ground.

Lifting her head up, she looked up, looking at the endless number of steps that stood before her. She sighed once before pushing herself and standing straight again.

"Okay, once more. I'll take it slowly this time."

Her steps became slower than the first time, her body becoming less tired. Walking slowly like this actually made the walk not that bad. She wasn't so tired, nor was her breathing short.

Step by step by step, she slowly made her way up. It was awhile after that she had finally reached the very top of the stairs, coming across a wooden door, quite large actually. She touched the door knob lightly with her right hand, flinching slightly as she heard someone call her name from beyond the wood in front of her.

"Rise. Come in." The voice was fairly deep, the tone very calm like. Had the man who was speaking already expected her to come? She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, squeezing her eyes. Should she really follow through with this? What if it was dangerous?

Pushing the door open, she opened her eyes, and found herself screaming. "What? Get off me! HEY!" Rise screamed as she flailed her arms with a panic, not realizing her situation. Her eyes were closed…until she realized the things she was attacking…were furry.

Opening one eye, she peeked through it. She jumped back in surprise, as she met the eyes of some…animal. It had what appeared to be a witch's hat on its head, as well as a blue cloak. Screaming once more, she threw the animal-like thing away, shoving it as far away as possible.

"OW!" The animal screeched. Rise paused and blinked her eyes. It…spoke. Could animals speak? That couldn't be...could it? The animal was a duck, seeing it had a large…bill-like mouth. Its fur was a snowy white. "What was that for?" The duck spoke with some strange accent, like…like…duck-talk? His voice was quite odd, almost a little difficult to understand what the creature was saying...it was rather slurred.

Rise stared at the animal and began to crawl her way over. "Are you…a duck?" She crawled until she was about ten centimetres from the ducks face. She took her hands and began to brush its fur, the feeling soft and warm until her hands. "Your fur's so soft…"

The duck quacked once in surprise. "What're you doing?"

"Gwarsh, she's just being friendly Donald. No need to get your tongue tied in a knot." Someone else spoke, this time in a dopey-like voice. Rise turned around and saw the face of another…animal, resembling a dog this time. He wore scrap metal, and other miscellaneous items all over its body. Noticing her stare, he offered her a hand. "Ah-yuck. Name's Goofy. Nice to meet ya."

Rise took the hand and was pulled up to her feet. Grinning, Rise felt amused as she stared at the two animals. "This is all so new to me…is this what the outside world is like?"

"Indeed it is." There was another voice, only, this time it was the same voice as the one who had called her into the room earlier. Shifting her eyes over, there was an old man sitting on some very tall green and gold chair. He appeared to be a wizard of some sort, cloaked in blue with a blue wizard hat. He had a very long white beard that spread into two sections in the middle. "The world outside of what you know is larger than you can imagine."

Rise felt her body tense up in his presence. Who was he?

"Fear not child, I'm of no harm to you. I merely wish to speak." His tone was very calm, almost in a scary way. She nodded her head once reluctantly. Maybe…maybe he had some clues?

"Umm…" Rise began.

"Speak up child."

A light blush swept over her cheeks. "How do you know my name?" She blurted out. Her hands fiddled with each other in a nervous way, Rise biting her own lips. She didn't exactly feel like the safest person out there at the moment.

A short silence paused before she heard the sound of a duck-like voice. "He's the great Master Yen Sid. He knows everything." The duck's voice sounded quite proud of this fact. "We're his apprentices." The duck, Donald as Goofy called him, beamed in excitement, puffing his chest up. He was grinning and turned over to Goofy. Goofy exchanged a similar grin back to the duck as Rise's eyes were still locked onto the wizard, eyebrows raised and fairly skeptical.

"…Everything?" Her voice was questioning, slightly in disbelief.

"I've heard about you child, from Eraqus. You're currently searching for your friend Ventus am I correct?"

Rise's eyes widened as she felt her hands tense up. How did he know? Did he really know everything? Or…was it her Master that told him? But...no one was supposed to know where she was. Heck, she didn't even know where she herself was.

"Fear not. Eraqus has yet to contact me. I can tell by the expression on your face." He gestured his hand to my face once. "I would suppose you want clues to where your friends are?"

She shot her head up, her hand clenched against her chest. Her mouth gasped as her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Yes! Very much so! Please! Tell me where my friends are!" Her voice showed desperation as she called out towards Yen Sid, hands together by her chest.

"I'll see what I can do." With that, Yen Sid took both hands and began to swirl them, a grey cloud appearing before him. "Yes…yes…I see. It appears, it appears you've lost your way. You've been separated from your friends and has landed on the opposite side of where your friends currently are."

Rise cocked her head to the side. "I'm…separated? Does that mean they're in a different world than I am?"

"They're close by, but it appears something's blocking you from going back to them." The wizard nodded to himself. "You must travel to the world of Neverland first if you wish to meet up with your friends. That is the first path you must take."

"Neverland? Where's that?"

The grey puff of smoke disappeared instantly as he flicked his hands out. Yen Sid had his eyes turned back and stared deeply into Rise's, their eyes meeting. His eyes appeared slightly creepy as he had his eyes on her. The more he stared at her, the eerier it became. "Go back out into the world that connects all other worlds. Find a place where it appears to be a tropical island. That is to be your first destination."

"An island? So…that's where I must start my journey…" Rise turned her eyes down onto the ground and found herself kinda lost. It felt scary to be outside of the comfort of her home in the Land of Departure. She had been living there for so long…going out on a journey now seemed dangerous. Was it really safe for her to go alone? Would it have been a better choice to stay home? Maybe going out on a journey was a bad idea in the first place... Master Eraqus would surely worry to no end.

As she found herself wondering lost in her thoughts, someone had slapped her back and made her jump up. "Chin up! I'm sure you'll find your friends again." Goofy grinned in an idiotic manner, his face expressing kindness. Seeing the animal's childish grin made Rise cheer up. Seeing other people smile always made her feel better. Goofy seemed to have the personality of someone she'd like to be friends with. He'd make a good traveling partner for someone out there. Donald maybe?

"Yeah! The world out there may be big, but you'll always trace your routes back together." Donald quacked.

Rise found herself smiling sadly, as she embraced Goofy in a sudden hug. "Whoa!" Goofy shouted in surprise. A few seconds later as Goofy's head registered what was going on, he proceeded to return the hug. He understood how Rise was feeling.

After the hug, she then leaned down, and gave Donald a quick brush of the fur before hugging him also. Donald was first reluctant but eventually gave in.

"Thank you. I feel slightly better now." Rise turned her head back to Yen Sid, who sat on his chair stroking his grey beard.

"Have you decided what to do?" He asked.

Rise gave a confident nod. "Yes. I'm going to go out there. Even if I may stumble across the way, I know Ven and the others are probably suffering through whatever's happening also themselves. I know they're alone, and they want to do their own thing alone also. They're all waiting to meet up again, all of us meet up again when we have thing figured out. It's my job to play my part of the story and do what I can to ensure that happens. I'm going to Neverland. I'm going to find them. For sure."

Yen Sid gave an approving nod. "It appears you are ready. Before you go however, I will need to give you a brief outline of what you will encounter."

Confused, she raised an eyebrow. "Is something going to happen along the way?"

"Yes." He began to stroke his beard once again. "On your journey, you will meet many people, both good and evil. However, there is a group of enemies you must watch out for. If you aren't careful, you'll fall and all be over." He waved his hand as some sparkly dust like things appearing, showering the air with the glitter. He pointed his finger to a corner as Rise's eye's followed.

From out of nowhere, a blue creature appeared.

"Whoa! What is that? A monster?" Rise spoke. She summoned her Keyblade and got into battle-ready position, preparing to attack the thing.

"Wait child, that is only a hologram. It will not attack you." Rise dispersed her Keyblade upon his comment. "There are groups of monster out in the world called 'Unversed.' These are ruthless creatures that will attack anyone. It is in your ability to protect yourself with your Keyblade. If you are not careful, you will surely fall, so you must take the utmost care with yourself."

"My Keyblade… protect myself..." Rise looked at her bare hands as she summoned her Keyblade once again. Staring from the head of the blade to the chain, she gripped it tightly, clenching the object. She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily before reopening their green luster.

Yen Sid stopped stroking his beard. "Take this child." From his hand, appeared to what seemed to be a set of cards. "I'm sure you know what these are."

"Oh! Command cards!" She perked up as soon as she saw them. These were the cards that taught one new magic. She had learned Aero, Sparkle Spiral, and Cure from these cards, although the cards she got were mostly presents from her friends and her teacher. She scanned the cards from left to right: Fire, blizzard, thunder, quick blitz, and zero gravity.

"I would trust you would learn these moves and gain stronger commands of your own accord." Rise nodded enthusiastically. There were so many cards! This would definitely make her stronger. " Would she have the time to learn them all, and make new commands too? "Here, one last thing." He passed her a velvet blue pouch. "Do not open this. You are currently lacking in power and abilities to use this to its full potential. You will know when the time is right to open it. I'm putting my trust in you."

Rise stared at the pouch with skeptical eyes but obeyed nonetheless.

"Alright. I believe you best be on your way. I'm sure you would want to meet with you friends as soon as possible." Yen Sid nodded one last time and gave her a calm look in the eye. She knew what he was getting at.

"Thank you…Master Yen Sid. I've learnt so much from you today. I'll get going then. See you Donald, Goofy! I really hope we can meet again one day. I'll try my best to come back and visit!" She took the doorknob of the wooden door and shifted it with a downwards motion and opened the door. She bolted out, leaving the door wide open, her lips stretched wide and eyes glowing.

"Good-bye Rise!" Donald cried out as the door closed.

"I know we'll meet again!" Goofy called out as her footsteps began to fade softly into the background.

Exchanging glances with Goofy, Donald turned towards Yen Sid. "Do you think she'll be alright? Would she really find her friends?"

Yen Sid turned his head to the side, looking out the window. He walked up from his chair and stood there, eyes looking into the vast sky. The sky was lit fairly dark now, evening befalling the trio in the tower.

"Her actions depend on her. We're only here to encourage her. Whether or not she takes the correct route, that's up to her. All we can do is lie in wait for future results."

Donald and Goofy began to walk near one of the windows, as their eyes gazed out into the starlit sky. One star in the sky sparkled as the trio watch the young girl jump off the cliff and become one with the sky.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3...done! Hope you enjoyed?<p>

If you guys noticed, there were quite a few Sora references...KHII references...

Yes, so, Rise starts off at the Mysterious Tower (Like Sora...I guess.) Hmm...placing an OC is kinda difficult into BBS... So, I'm gonna do the opposite of the actual storyline and have her start at Neverland. HUZZAH. Wonder what's gonna happen at Neverland...hmmmm. Keep reading to find out...as I write it.

Will she ever find Ven? Probably...maybe...hopefully? :D

And as usual, Rate and Review. :)

AND...AND...THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST WEEK. YOU PEOPLE MADE MY DAY. =]


	4. Four: Irrevocable

WOO-HOO. CHAPTER 4 BABY. And...Rise's finally starting her little adventure now.

Like mentioned in chapter 3, she's in Neverland...what's gonna happen to her here? ;)  
>Hmmm...just have fun and read then. SEE YOU AT THE END<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS. D;

* * *

><p><span>[Irrevocable]<span>

_What's our future going to be like?_

* * *

><p>"Oww!" Rise landed hard on her butt as she landed on something hard. Her eyes were closed as she opened them slightly, realizing she was no longer in the place where all the worlds connected. She moved her head right and left before realizing she was on a ship of some sort. The floor was wooden, and slightly cold.<p>

She looked up at the sky. It was sunny, the light shining into her eyes by accident.

"OW!" Rise's eyes closed quickly and jolted her head down. She could see the strange spots one would get when accidentally staring at the sun. Her eyes showed yellow, orange, and red spots when she opened her eyes once more. "ugh…I'm blind…" She blinked her eyes over and over for a few more seconds before the spots finally disappeared. "Phew…all gone."

That's when she finally realized.

She was surrounded.

By what appeared to be a lot of pirates.

"Err…I'm not where I think I am…right?" Rise chuckled nervously before she found herself screaming and kicking around.

Xxx

"A girl?" It was the voice of a man. "What on earth is a little girl doing on our ship?" She couldn't see that man, but she could tell that she probably landed on the wrong side of the world. "Where did she even come from?"

Another voice spoke, this one more timid-like. "I don't know captain…according to the crew, she just fell out of the sky out of nowhere."

"The sky? BAH. That'd be a sight to see." His voice was fairly course, and had this little…hmm…tone to it. It was hard to describe.

"But sir! All of them testified the same thing."

"Well, does that mean she can also fly?"

Fly? She couldn't fly…could she? They were talking about her right? Rise had a lot of things on her mind…such as why was she locked up? Why was she on this ship in the first place? Was this…part of what she was supposed to go through to find Ven and the others? Is that what Yen Sid was talking about? First of all, who were these people who were talking about her? They were awfully loud. Rise could hear every last word they were saying…err…shouting.

"This is a pain. More luggage to carry around. Where on EARTH did a girl come from? She doesn't look like she's from around Neverland…"

Neverland? Does that mean she actually made it Neverland? Is this the first clue to finding Ven and the others? Neverland…is on a ship? No, that can't be. The whole general area must be Neverland. What was she supposed to do here? Look for clues? If only Yen Sid could've been more specific… Was Ven and the others here? Was that why she was supposed to be here? Either way, she would need to escape out from this place first before she can do anything else. She was trapped until further notice. How was she going to get out?

"Hey," Rise called out as loudly as she could, "who's out there?"

There was a pause in silence before she heard some footsteps tapping against the ground. She perked up, turning her head to peer at the door. It was closed for now. The tapping stopped. A voice spoke up again.

"Arrr…would you shut up?" The voice was the louder one from before, the one with a…pirate-like tone? "We're discussing what to do with you brat. Can it."

Rise blinked her eyes over and over. "Well, I'd like to know what you're planning to do with me. I don't enjoy sitting here. How'd I even get here?"

"How would I know?"

"Aren't you in charge? Lemme out! I don't enjoy being prisoner!" Her tone of voice was clearly expressing annoyance. The man on the other side of the door stopped talking and gave no reply. Rather, the door clicked opened and she met face to face with her kidnapper, err, kidnappers.

The first one she laid eyes one was a tall, dark-haired man. He looked of European descent…French maybe? Or was he English? She was guessing he was French by the way his moustache curled. He wore a bright red long coat, and a big red-brimmed hat to match. The first thing that popped into her mind the second she saw him was: pirate.

"Ugh, you really are just a kid." The man spoke with a disappointed tone. His face frowned as he crossed his arms…revealing something…shiny on his hand.

A hook.

It was a hook.

Silver, shiny, and pointy.

Rise couldn't help but freeze while her eyes stared at the object. Why…was the hook there? Did he not have a hand? The man caught her staring at his fake hand and walked closer to her, his face inching nearing. He paused, his cheek close to her nose. Inspecting her face, he backed out a few seconds later.

"Names Hook. Address me as Captain Hook. And what's your name brat?" He placed his…'hands' on his hips and gave her a small glare.

She shivered slightly under his gaze and found herself glaring back at him. Rise clenched her fists and said with a slight growl, "Rise."

"I don't like that tone of voice little girly. You will speak to me with respect!"

She bit her lip. She said nothing in return.

"Ugh, and to think, I had my hands full already. That stupid Peter Pan and his dumb fairy. It's all their fault I'm so bitter!" He gave a sigh and starting walking around in circles. She finally noticed the person behind Hook.

He was a short, stubby little man, chubby all around, pale-faced, and wearing glasses. He was wearing a baby blue and white striped shirt with black pants. He started poking around at Hook, following him around, as if he was little puppy following his master. Rise guessed he was his apprentice, or follower.

"Captain. What do you propose we do then?" He was the man with the timid voice from the other room who was with Hook.

"Quiet Smee! I'm thinking." Hook paused in his steps and put a hard expression on his face. "What to do…what to do."

Rise found herself curious as to what he was talking about and decided to ask. "Peter Pan? Who's that?"

Captain Hook, his faced turned away, suddenly had an idea. His face stretched into a sinister grin as he prepared a quick plan in his head. He spun around, changing his facial expression into a sad face, frowning and drooping his eyes. "Oh…if only you knew. That wretched Peter Pan, he's always in my way." A tear fell from his face. "All I want to do is go find me treasure, but that brat is always there, getting to it first. He just won't let me have any happiness."

Rise blinked her eyes and suddenly felt some compassion for the pirate. "He…does that to you?" Maybe Hook really wasn't all that bad. From what it seems like, Peter was really the reason why Hook was so bitter.

"That Peter Pan is the reason I lost me hand. I'll never forget that….Oh Smee! My hand! Whatever shall I do?" He fell onto his knees and began to cry into his arms.

Smee, understanding the situation, gave a comforting pat to Hook. "I'm sorry Captain. It's also my fault I couldn't help out. It's all that Peter's fault." He shot Rise quick looks, making her sympathize more.

Her heart sank, feeling suddenly a little bad. "It was this Peter Pan who did that to your hand? He's the reason why you're…handless? That's got to suck."

Hook turned his head around and nodded. "Do you see why I hate children?"

"I guess I don't blame you…"

"That Peter's always messing with my head. He always has to ruin my fun and joyous moments."

Clenching her fist, Rise made her mind up. "Okay. You know what? I take back my first impression of you. It seems its this Peter Pan who made you this way. I'll help. I'll do what I can to help. Tell me where to find this Peter kid."

Hook stood up suddenly, his face smiling. "Thanks kid. You aren't so bad. You'll find him wandering around the island, probably at his hideout in the middle of the forest. I'll take you there by ship, but you'll be on your own with the walking."

"Alright. Anything else I need to know?"

"Beware of his stupid fairy Tinkerbell. She knows a little pixie magic, and is nosy, so she may be annoying while fighting that blasted Peter Pan. That's about it."

Rise nodded her head and understood. "Okay. I'll find him for you and teach him a lesson. That's just plain terrible to make your life miserable and lose a hand in the process." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, smiling. She then proceeded to take her hands and clap them together.

Hook thanked her and turned back around…grinning like a madman.

Xxx

"When's he coming back?" Rise bobbed her head up to glance over the bush she was hiding in. She had been planning to ambush Peter Pan and fight him for Hook. Hook couldn't be that bad after all…if he was telling the truth. But, seeing the circumstances, and Hook's lost hand…it did prove to be true. Rise couldn't forgive someone for being so cruel… that was just terrible.

Rise poked her head up the bush again to take another look. "Geez, am I even in the right spot?" She had been waiting there for an awfully long time. The spot seemed to be right…there was a huge hole in some tree trunk and all…but…why did it seem wrong?

"Hey, Tink! Let's head back."

Rise quickly jolted her head back down under the bush hearing the voice of a boy. Rise guessed that was probably Peter talking to…Tinkerbell? She could hear the sounds of the air swooshing around. Was he flying…? Well, Hook did mention about flying earlier…and Tinkerbell having some special pixie magic or something.

"Okay Tink, what do you suggest we do next?" Upon hearing the sound of a single footstep resting across the ground, Rise charged out from the bush, pushing her body forwards.

"PETER PAN." She yelled out as loudly as she could. The boy in front of her was a brunet, and wearing a tight green jumpsuit like outfit. It covered his body from neck to ankle. He also had a hat with a matching green, a single red feather placed on it. She narrowed her eyes as gave a slight glare towards the boy, the boy watching her with the same expression back. "Are you Peter Pan?" The way she said the second line was almost comical in a way, Rise grinning with a stupid expression on her face.

"Yep. That's me alright." He placed his chest up in the air, in an almost proud like way.

Rise clicked her tongue as the thought processed to her brain. "Okay, so you really are Peter. Prepare to meet your maker!" And with that, she charged her body up.

Her keyblade appeared in her hand, its blade shining radiantly. Sempiternal Morn was ready for battle. Rise moved her body swiftly to quickly strike Peter before something…odd happened.

Before her very eyes, Peter…was flying…in the air. He was about a good four to five meters up above where she was standing, his hands behind his head. "Whoa, are you out to get me?" He said this in a very casual way, as if this was normal for him to be attacked.

Rise shouted out a command loudly into the air. "Thunder!" Flashes of yellow light began to explode in the air, the neon light barely hitting Peter. "Darn…so close." She swore under her breath as Peter was barely unscathed.

"Lady…what's wrong with you?" Peter began to fly down lower, taking his fist down, preparing a punch in the air. Rise dodged the punch…barely…but still dodged, her hair flying around back. Peter prepared to attack her once again, punching her once more. This time, she was unlucky and managed to get his in the shoulder. She was forced back in to the air a few meters before she spun around and landed on her feet, wincing slightly from the punch. Peter could really punch…harder than she first expected.

Rise took her Keyblade again, swinging the object while charging a run over back at Peter. Unfortunately, Peter dodged her swings with ease as he was continuously floating in the air before she was forced to call out another command. "Zero gravity!"

A force field of black magic was placed on the ground as she used her magic to keep Peter from moving.

"Eh? Why'd I stop moving?" Peter was frozen motionless in the air, his face showing surprise and utter shock. The zero gravity spell was able to keep and contain the brunet boy in the air for a few seconds, so this would be the perfect time for her attack…and make sure he doesn't dodge. Quickly taking this chance, she immediately called upon another attack right afterwards.

"Sparkle Spiral!" The glitter began to form in her air as she spun in a circle over and over, twirling and twisting her Keyblade. It seemed to hit Peter as he was knocked back into the hair, his body clashing against the dirt ground.

"Who…who are you?" Peter got up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Why are you attacking me girl? I've never even met you before, heck, you don't even look like you're from around here!"

Rise glared at the boy. "Does that even matter?" Gripping her Keyblade with a harder force, she began to charge up once again, swinging the Keyblade high up in the air for one final attack, hoping to finally once and for all end the battle. Rise didn't exactly want to drag the battle on for too long, seeing as Peter had the ability to fly and all. It was rather quite annoying, and it would mean the battle would be forced to drag on for an indefinite length of time.

"Take this Peter Pan!" And she swung it down…before she realized it didn't hit. A yellow coloured mirror like sphere appeared in front of her, a shield forming around Peter Pan. Rise's eyes snapped open as she found herself staring eye to eye of a tiny little pixie-like thing, it stretching it's arms out. The shield dispersed as Rise jumped back a couple of steps, narrowing her eyes at the fairy. "Get outta my way!"

The pixie pouted and stamped her feet against the air, Tinkerbell puffing her cheeks angrily. Her mouth began to move in a slur that Rise was unable to read, not that she probably could anyways.

"Don't worry Tink…I'm fine. I'm just trying to understand…why this girl is attacking me." Peter got up and began to brush his hair back and forth quickly, patting his hair back down. "Okay, I have absolutely no clue as to who you are so lemme ask, who are you and why are you attacking me?"

Rise scoffed and gave her hair a quick flick. "I heard from Hook. You caused him so much misery…and you just shrug it off like that? I mean…really?"

"Hook?" He widened his eyes sceptically and frowned, his eyes diverting to another location, looking as if he was lost in thought. "You mean, that old coot?"

"That old coot? Wow man, you're ruder than I thought. I can see why he hates you after all." Her Keyblade disappeared into thin air as it flashed into white light. Rise put one hand on her hip and glanced at the hideout that was supposedly for Peter. The tree was quite large, and an indentation for a door was quite visible on it. She began to wonder what the inside would be like…seeing as Peter was so disliked, maybe…maybe he was a thief?

"Are you sure you know who Hook is? For real? Did you trick you?" He scoffed this time, floating up in the air. "Wow…you're dumb. He's nothing but a stupid ol'pirate. You've got it all wrong."

"What are you talking about? I heard about how it's your fault why he lost his hand. Don't lie to me!" Rise pouted and raised her eyebrows up angrily.

"I did nothing! He was the one chasing ME. That old man got himself thrown in the water and got his hand bit by a crocodile. I was just messing with him, it's not like I was provoking him either. He chased me and fell in the water himself. I'm pleading innocent either way."

"I don't believe you."

"Then that's not my problem now is it?" He folded his arms against each other and gave a thoughtful look. "I'm not gonna keep fighting with you. See ya." Moving his hands, he began to wave goodbye as he propelled his feet to move up.

"Hey! Wait! Peter, come back here. I'm not done with you yet! Don't leave!"

Rise was forced to watch Peter disappear into the sky as calling out to him was futile. She couldn't fly, that was for sure. She began to stomp and jump up and down in frustration, clearly upset. She even let out a quick and angry shout in the air and balled her hands into a hard fist.

But…before long, she heard a sound…the sound of what seemed to be an animal calling. It was more like a roar.

"AIEEEEE. TINK…FLY AWAY. HURRY." She could hear the voice of Peter coming back closer to her, his body moving in a very comical way back as she could him looking as if he was running in the air. His face was exaggerated as his faced looked as if he was about to cry. He sped across the sky quickly as Rise raised an eyebrow to stare at what was happening behind him. She could see his little fairy fly against the sky following behind him. She couldn't see her face expression though, but that's to be expected, since she's so tiny.

She heard another roar and diverted her attention to look behind him, widening her eyes. Rise looked incredibly surprised as she realized why Peter ran off. There was a…huge bird like monster flapping its wings behind. The monster was green, grey, and yellow in colour. The wind that blew from its wings was heavy, blowing her hair back in a mess as she closed her eyes quickly and took her arms and attempted to block her face from the wind.

"Is that…an Unversed?" Rise felt herself twitch. Where did it come from?

The wind was fairly strong, blowing her back a little as she tried to stay on ground. Eventually though, it was too much for her and was forced to get pushed back a few feet, until she felt someone grab her and keep her steady.

"Whoa. You okay?" Rise turned her head back to stare at the person who held her. It was Peter Pan. She blinked her eyes a few times before she realized where she was standing: on mid-air. She gave out a quick yelp before Peter told her to be quiet.

"Oh hush up. It's just flying. Don't you want to fly too?" Peter spoke with an almost curious tone, wanting to know her answer. She thought about her answer for a moment before she very slowly nodded her head. "Alright, Tink?" He looked over at his little fairy pal as she began to pout with her arms folded. She looked angry. "Tinkerbell."

The little pixie gave in finally and rolled her eyes. Flapping her wings, she circled around Rise as little golden specks began to form in the air and landed on her.

"Okay, ready? I'm going to let go. Just remember to believe you're flying."

"Believe I'm flying…?"

Peter Pan let go of Rise's body. She closed her eyes as she prepared for her impending doom…except…nothing happened. She reopened her green orbs and chuckled nervously, fiddling with her fingers. She really was flying. She could see the dirt ground and the hideout down below her. Rise grinned this time, in a very happy way. She was really flying!

She had often dreamt about flying one day…her promise with Ven. They had always dreamt together…to fly into the night sky and embrace the light that lit the darkness. It had always been a dream. She would have to make sure to come back here one day; with Ven. Their childhood dreamed could possibly be fulfilled once and for all.

"I'm really flying! Peter!" She grinned again, this time turning her face towards Peter. He clapped his hands.

"You're a fast learner."

It wasn't long until Rise realized that she was grinning. Wasn't Peter supposed to be her enemy? Oops. What a slip up. She furrowed her brows again at him, in battle-ready stance.

"Really? And after I helped you?" He shook his head. "No, not now. Listen, look behind you, at that monster."

Rise turned back around to stare at the Unversed. Its yellow beady eyes sent a quick shiver down her spine. It was creepy to look at. Where did it come from?

She replied with unsure eyes. "What about it?"

"Look. Maybe you don't like me, I get it. But, that thing was probably sent by Hook. It's got to be! Listen, he's not who you think he is!"

"And how would you know?"

"It's Hook. Knowing him, he's probably laughing off on his ship now." He gestured his hand to follow him. He flew up until he could stare out into the ocean, his eyes peering around for a ship, a pirate ship to be exact. Locking onto one, he took out a spyglass and peered his eyes through it. "Knew it."

Rise, floating next to the boy, took the eyeglass from him and used it against her right eye. She turned her direction to the way he pointed at, at one of the ships with a skull and crossbones mark on its mast. She searched on the ship until she found Hook, with that insanely bright red coat of his, Smee standing next to the pirate ship captain. Sure enough, Hook was laughing…hysterically.

"Did…he really just trick me?" Rise could feel her cheeks beginning to burn, her fists clenching hard. "I can't forgive him. He took me for a fool! And to think I sympathized for him…" She stomped against the ground a couple of times before she took a deep breath. Passing the spyglass back over to Peter, he shoved it in his belt, placing his hands back onto his head afterwards.

"Know the truth now?"

"I'll confirm it after. Let's just get this battle over with."

They nodded their heads at each other as Rise summoned up her Keyblade, it flashing and appearing tight in her grip. She flew over to the Unversed and began to strike it a couple of times. The bird-like creature roared and called out with its voice, the sound ear-piercing. She was forced to wince before you covered her ears with her hands to reduce the sound. It was only slightly effective.

She rushed ahead once again, as soon as the sound of the bird screeching stopped. Charging ahead, she twirled her Keyblade over her head and yelled out a command. "Blizzard!" As the Keyblade swung, a shard of ice began to form, Rise pointing the Keyblade towards the flying creature. The shard of ice took off as she shot it, rushing to hit the monster. It touched his left belly, and left a little ice mark, but it seemed as if it didn't do too much damage. She was just gonna have to test and see what would work then.

Flying back a couple feet, she took her Keyblade and pointed it to the sky. "Thunder!' A yellow flash of light descended form the sky and fired at the bird quickly, attacking it's head.

The bird gave a quick and sharp cry as it began to squirm about, its wing's flapping viciously.

"That must be the weak spot." Rise muttered to herself as she held herself in the air. Yelling this time, she called out towards Peter, who was recklessly attacking and flying about in the sky. "Peter! Aim for that point on its head! That's the vulnerable area!"

Peter turned to stare at her, skeptical-like, but nodded anyways. He went in for another punch, throwing his hand down. He missed as the bird managed to dodge as it began conscious of its surroundings again, the bird flapping its wings once again to blow Peter far off and slamming him into the ground.

Rise turned to look back once at Peter's body, him getting up and wincing in pain. It looked awfully painful. She returned her gaze back onto the Unversed, staring at it with cold eyes. Clenching her Keyblade harder, she whispered to herself under her breath first. "Ven...wish me luck. I'll be sure to keep looking for you, after I get rid of this thing!" Shouting this time, she flew her way to the Unversed with incredible speed, swinging her arms with all her strength.

It managed to shatter the orange jewel-like object in it's head, the bird crying and screeching quickly. Rise nodded her head, and realized that she had to quickly follow up with another move while it was vulnerable. "Quick Blitz!" Yelling as loud as she could, she swung her blade up quickly and flung it down, smashing it against the head as the bird let out yet another piercing cry.

Rise flew back a few feet and watching the rest unfold. The Unversed swung its body left and right, wobbling unevenly until it's lead drooped down and the creature was immersed in a field of black light, being swallowed into the darkness. It disappeared.

"Phew. Glad that's over." Rise nodded her head and smiled peacefully. This was the first major battle she's had ever since she's set out on her journey, no, scratch that, in her life. Was going out on an adventure this difficult? Was she to face even bigger and badder enemies? She frowned suddenly, not pleased at the thought. Well, it had to happen, there was no way to prevent it if it was true. All that mattered was finding Ven.

"Hey! You! Good job!" Peter ascended back into the air, clapping his hands with a grin. "That was great! Hey, you're pretty strong you know."

"Really? Thank you!" She pressed her hands together and smiled. "Glad to be of assistance." She winked playfully towards the boy covered in green.

"Well…you're still a ways off from me. I'll make you my second-in-command if you would like."

"Heh…sure you are. Why not?"

The two of them began to laugh in unison, their laughs chiming together.

Speaking up again, Rise nudged Peter. "You know, I believe you. You're not so bad you know?"

Peter scratched his head. "Thinking about it, I still haven't asked you for your name."

"Oh! My name's Rise. I guess it's a little late to say it's nice to meet you huh?"

He nodded back. "That's okay. I guess, I guess we're friends now right? You know Hook isn't the good part of Neverland. He's nothing more than a bitter old coot that can't stand the fact I'm preventing him from getting his treasure. It's his own fault he's so caught up in it."

Rise nodded. "Umm…yeah. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I heard his half of the story first…so I just assumed things. Forgive me?"

He thought about it for a second. Pounding his fist against her head, he gave her a soft punch. "Okay. I forgive you." She thanked him again. "Oh! This is my present to you. Here! This is for you, a red feather!"

She stared at the object with strange eyes. It seemed as if it would make a very nice Keychain for her Keyblade. Maybe she should test it out later? "Thank you!"

And the two laughed off in the sky, talking, and playfully nudging around, forgetting all that happened from before they became friends.

* * *

><p>Well, I would've had a few more things in here, but eh. BBS doesn't really focus that deeply on the characters...so...I think I'll leave it at that.<p>

THIS ISN'T GOOD MY DEAR READERS. I'M SLACKING. Like...really. Trying, but I'm making slow progress. Help out and motivate me? ;)

Next time...hmmm...where should I take her? That's for me to know, and you to find out. Have fun waiting until I update.

Read and Review? :D


	5. Five: Predilection

Yo! I realize it's been a while since I've updated, so, I'M SORRY. I kinda forgot about this...so...heh heh. I'm sorry... D:

My school finals are coming up so, ugh. How I hate school. Dx I have so much studying to do for the next couple of weeks that its pretty much like, "NOOOO. LIFE SUCKS." I shouldn't be ranting...that'd be lame.

So, without further ado, see ya till the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS.

* * *

><p><span>[Predilection]<span>

_If only you could hold me at this moment..._

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" She pushed her glider around in the sky, trying not to fall off into…wherever she was. It was dark, and it glowed with little lights around her everywhere. Could she be in space? Pausing her movements for a moment, she stood on her glider without movement, her eyes glancing around her surroundings, gaping. "Is this…space?"<p>

Was Rise really in space? Is that even possible?

She hadn't been in this place for long…just arrived actually. She was just wandering around in the rift to search for the next place to go find Ven and the others when she got sucked into a black hole, not realizing she wandered into one. Next thing she knew, she found herself crashing down and then suddenly floating in mid air, her feet off her glider. Did she still have her flying ability from Neverland? That couldn't be though, it should've already been washed off and stuff. Was it possible, or was she just dreaming that she was floating without her even standing on her glider?

Stopping her thoughts of how she arrived, Rise continued to look around her, finding herself distracted and amused. Was this really the sky that she and Ven always admired at night? It was so sudden, it was quite surprising.

Turning her head left and right several times, her eyes stared dreamily, smiling and grinning at her surroundings. From what it looked like, she really was in space. "It's so pretty when I see things like this…just like how the book said." The lights resembled stars, and what she was looking at was like the book she had back home, the book about space. It was her favourite book, always finding herself re-reading the book in her spare time.

Just like the book, the sky was a dark black, almost like the darkness was about to swallow her into a deep abyss where escape was inevitable. If it wasn't for the stars that seemed to light the sky, she was almost positive that would've happened, her being swallowed by the darkness that is.

Moving on her glider once again, she shifted her attention to look forwards, humming a soft tune to herself. She began to giggle after realizing that she beat Ven to space…hopefully. Did Ven already come to this place? Nah, couldn't be. Yen Sid did say she got completely separated to something of that sort, so, she had to be the first one to arrive in this world. She would have to make sure to come back here one day with Ven. They promised each other they would go to space together one day after all.

Still humming to herself, she was forced to halt the music as she heard a large crashing noise. It seemed to come from her right side, and turned her head respectively to take a look.

Green lights lit the sky as she frowned to herself. "Surely that can't be stars. Stars don't usually glow that vividly and green." She scratched her head…err…helmet as she decided to go nearer to where the lights were coming from. She was curious after all.

Approaching the green lights, it continued to flash about quickly and more and more loudly as she neared them. Finally as she was a good distance to them, she realized they really weren't stars.

Rather, they were laser, from a ship.

She gaped in surprise and clenched her fists before she charged even nearer, trying to see why it was firing so randomly. The closer she got, the louder she could hear it. It was an Unversed, resembling a fish, and an alien at the same time. "Unversed! They're in this world too?"

She summoned up her Keyblade and gave a hard push on her glider, telling it to go faster. It began to accelerate faster and faster as she had her body in battle-ready position, ready to take out the Unversed. It was attacking the ship nearby hard, dodging the lasers that attempted to bring it down. It wasn't so surprising though, Keyblades would have to be the most effective in situations like this.

Unversed weren't easy enemies after all. They weren't human, nor were they in particular, a "monster."

The first thing she decided to do was to catch the Unversed's attention. Yelling out her first spell, she flicked past the left side of her body and pointed it towards the fish-like alien. "Fire!" A brilliant red and orange flame appeared from her Keyblade and it began to move its way to the monster. It hit its left fin as it quickly turned its head towards Rise's direction. It gave out a sharp cry as it began to flap its fins, changing its target in the blink of an eye.

Glad that it was no longer attacking the ship, she proceeded to turn her glider back, hoping to get some good distance away from the ship. It wouldn't be fair if innocent civilians were to get caught…that'd be too cruel.

Going as fast as she could, she could hear the sound of the Unversed that was still following her…and quickly catching up. Finally pausing, she turned her head around and found the Unversed pausing also, its body calm for the moment. The Unversed was a brilliant shade of green and ash, mixing to create what she was forced to stare into. It had a total of what appeared to be three eyes, each one near the next.

'Creepy' she noted to herself. Each enemy she met as she continued her journey were getting stranger and stranger, including the small stray ones she fought. Oh…and stronger too.

Rise nodded to herself once and gripped her Keyblade once again, charging her way over. "Aero!" She called out as a gust of wind appeared from the tip of her Keyblade. "Tch…Aero's still too weak. I need to do something and fast before I'm the one being taken down." She muttered under the breath as she began to look right and left. What could she do?

The Unversed was the next one to attack, spit-like blobs came from its mouth as it tried to hit Rise. She barely dodged them, luckily. She would hate to have alien spit all over her body. She just washed herself not too long ago too. That'd be such a shame.

She swerved her glider around to buy some time to think about what she could do. Then, she remembered something. "Oh! My command cards! I could probably go make myself an Aerora with that extra Aero command card I found in Neverland." Rise proceeded to take the card out from where she kept the rest of her cards. Taking out the other Aero also, she stared at both cards hard as continued to try and dodge the lashes from the Unversed in the process. "Here goes nothing!" She took both cards and pressed them together with her hands, closing her eyes momentarily also, hoping it would work in her time of desperate need. "Come on, come on, come on!" Reopening her green orbs, she stared at her open palm to find only one card rather than the two she held earlier.

"Yes! Aerora! I can't believe it worked!" She had only seen Master Eraqus, Aqua, and sometimes Terra mold cards together to create a newer, better, and possibly stronger card to use. Thankfully she studied up on her magic back in the Land of Departure. If she didn't, she'd be screwed at the moment.

Shoving the card with where she put her other cards for her current deck, she shot her Keyblade up once again, stopping her glider in its tracks, forcing the Unversed to stop also. It watched her with its freaky three eyes, unpleased and confused. "Aerora!" She called out excitedly as her Aero was finally upgraded. The result was more or less the same as Aero, only, this one was obviously stronger, and covered a lot more of field area.

This time, her result was much better. The Unversed cried out in deep pain as the Aerora swirled its body around in a circle of wind, rendering it from attacking or moving momentarily. It was trapped, so right now would've been the perfect time to do something.

She gave her Keyblade a few hard strokes, clashing it against the Unversed, taking the boss out slowly, and whittling down its defenses and strength. It was still standing as the Aerora dispersed into the air, forcing Rise to glide once more to attack viciously again.

It let out another sharp cry, shrieking loudly, causing her eardrums to beat in pain. She closed her eyes quickly, wincing while she took her Keyblade and placed it in front of it, calling out a command off the top of her head. "Thunder!" It shocked the Unversed and Rise quickly moved in to attack once again. "Take this!" With one final blow, she finally hit his weak spot. The Unversed wobbled backwards, flapping its fins frantically as it shrieked in pain, falling and floated in the air, not moving. A large hole of black appeared and shrouded the Unversed until it blended into the background, the Unversed disappearing and faded.

"Whew, all done." Rise grinned while standing on her glider, glad the battle was over. She sighed many times in relief. She was just about to sit down on her glider for a quick break before she realized something was approaching her. The noise was awfully loud and she turned her head around to see what it was.

It was the ship from earlier that she had helped to get the Unversed away. Rise stared at it long and hard before she heard a beep ring from the ship, her eyes confused and eyebrows raised.

xxx

"And once again, thank you…really. We are indebted to you." The captain thanked over and over, smiling kindly. She introduced herself as the grand councilwoman…whatever that was. She was an alien of some sort, wearing a large captain's coat. Was space consisting of all aliens? It seemed as if her bodyguard was also an alien.

Quite peculiar actually. This only shows how the large the world really was. Rise always knew the world out there was large and vast, but…not like this. It was honestly much larger than she thought. Was going into space really possible? She had read about it in her books back home, but, it seemed impossible when one really thought about it. How could anyone go up into space? And…how?

"It's no problem. It's my job, so it's fine." Rise blushed slightly as the captain continued to thank her, taking her by the hand and cupping it, shaking it a few times.

The Grand Councilwoman released her hands and placed them once against another. "Please, let me allow you to stay here. This is the least I could do for someone who saved our crew." She nodded her head towards Rise who gave it a quick thought, not sure as to what her response was going to be.

Rise paused, thinking deeply. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you." She nodded towards the captain with a smile, and sighed quickly. 'At least I can get a nice warm spot to sleep in today.' She thought. It was a nice thought though. At least she can get a roof and some warmth tonight, not that she ever doesn't.

"Captain. I brought experiment 626 with me."

It was the voice of someone Rise failed to recognize. She turned her head over to take a look at who just spoke. He was…tall…gray…and…peculiar? If that was the correct word for it at least. He looked like the Grand Councilwoman, both of them having alien like features. Also, they have gray skin…pretty unnatural when one thought about it. He was really big…and honestly, to her, this guy reminded her of Terra in many ways….other than the alien features.

He had a shocked expression on his face as he met face to face to Rise. "And who is this?" His voice was very loud, the sound booming throughout the little room they stood in.

"Don't be rude Gantu. This is the girl who saved out ship from impending doom earlier. Be kinder to her. It's thanks to this girl we're still alive out here." The captain commanded to the alien. The alien was forced to retreat his earlier annoyed expression and bowed once in respect to her.

"Please excuse my rudeness." He moved his bowed from the captain to Rise. "My name is Gantu."

"Rise. Nice to meet you." She replied and gave a bow back, her voice expressing politeness.

"Enough of that, Captain, 626?"

The captain nodded her head at Gantu. "Alright, bring him in."

Gantu swung his right arm in a forward motion, his head turned back as a few footsteps approached the three already standing in the room. There were two more alien like creatures, heavily uniformed as their thin arms were holding a metal cage of a sort, the thin metal creating a sort of barrier around whatever was inside. The metal was smooth looking, no scratches on each bar or anything.

Edging her eyesight from the metallic bars over, she peered past them, to what was actually contained inside the jail. It was a little critter of a sort, its back facing her. From what she could see past Gantu's large body that covered part of it, it had blue fur, and wearing something orange over its body. There was a little blue thing popping out from its head…was that its ear? It was quite hard to see though…because Gantu's body was a little too big for her to peer around.

Gantu took a few steps back, stepping out and luckily got out of Rise's view of the critter. He began to walk closer to the critter.

"Gomfula!" The little critter jumped around, startling her and made her jump back in surprise. What on earth did the critter say? It began to speak out in a language that was unknown to her, every word making her more and more confused. It was pretty cute though, the little critter. It had four arms, wearing an orange jumpsuit. He had two large ears, as well as two antennas, big round eyes, and a big button-like nose. It was quite adorable, other than the fact it looked angry and was spewing out random things from its mouth.

Rise took her leg and propelled it forwards, nearing the cage. She leaned her body down so her head was parallel to the cage. The critter paused with its shouting as its glossy black eyes stared back into her green. It was silent for a few moments before it lashed out again with its random gibberish.

"And who's this little fella?" Rise turned and pointed to the critter while looking at the captain, her hands still placed one on top of another. Her facial expression was awfully calm, as if she had been expecting the question.

Her feet clacked against the ground as she began to near Rise, the captain's eyes set on the critter. "This is experiment 626. He's a nasty little fiend that I suggest you not mess around with too much."

"Why?" She found herself curious and turned to look at the little critter as it continued to lash out.

"Please don't ask. Not to be rude my dear guest, but this is more or less confidential."

Rise found herself frowning for a split second before putting on a smile in response. "Oh…it's not a problem. I understand." Rise turned her body around to stare at the critter again. It paused once more before screeching again.

"Aroposal!" It closed its eyes and stopped chattering. It flipped its head around endlessly, looking right, left, front, and behind as its eyes suddenly widened. "Opasnfle Goomfa!" It yelled this time, its voice loud and resonating. There was a quick flash of light as Rise was forced to close her eyes for the time being. The light was very bright and white, making her wince.

The light disappeared a short moment later and Rise sighed in relief. If she was going to stare at the light any longer, she would've been blind by now. Yes, her affinity is the light, but it wasn't as if she was capable of staring into it. Of course not. If that was the case, she may as well be blind by now, and obviously she still needed her eyes to look around. It was impossible to imagine a life without eyes.

"Blast that animal! He's escaped!" She could hear Gantu's voice screech out in utter shock, his voice booming in the room. "Please forgive me, I'll be sure to find the critter as soon as I can."

With that, Gantu sped off, after a short and respectful bow towards his superior, his body fading when he turned a corner.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Experiment 626…well, he's a feisty one. It's difficult to contain him." The Grand Councilwoman apologized, bowing her head.

"Oh! No, it's quite alright." Rise turned her head to take a look past the corner. "Say, it seems like you got your hands full. Do you happen to need any help to find…it?" She placed a finger on her chin and turned her green orbs back onto the captain, her face expressionless. It seemed as if she thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. We'll need whatever help that is available, since I'm sure you would be much more reliable than Gantu."

Rise felt like chuckling but controlled herself and put on a polite expression, keeping her face flat. "No problem. It's not like I would have much else to do anyways. I find the little thing, just you see."

The captain nodded in head and curled her lips slightly upwards. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>So, I'm leaving it here for now. This 2nd part of Rise's adventure in Deep Space shall be continued next chapter, since I don't particularly want to drag this chapter on and become too long. This chapter is mostly just an intro to the next chapter, so stay tuned till the next part. ;)<p>

...oh, and I have no actual clue on who you mix command cards to make a new one, so, just use your imagination.

Ugh, I'm out of my Birth by Sleep phase... It's difficult for me to keep writing cause I get so easily distracted by other things. Help me out? D:

R&R :D (Because that always cheers me up)


	6. Six: Contempt

Hai hai everyone! Today is... a Wednesday? o.o

Yeah.

Okay, so so , chapter 6. Why does it feel like progress is so slow? Whoops. I think I should start speeding up from now on. Heh heh... It's okay. I have a whole summer to start writing. Anyone have any ideas to get me back in the KH mood? Please and thank you?

Okaaaaaaay. ONTO CHAPTER SIX: CONTEMPT.  
>...I have no idea how I think of these titles.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS...D:

* * *

><p><span>[Contempt]<span>

_Who are you?_

* * *

><p>Rise tip-toed silently as she poked her head around the hallway, peering here and there, looking all over for the little critter she was told to find. Now…where was this experiment 626? Well, Rise agreed to search for the little thing, mostly because she was curious about the little creature.<p>

It was so cute…and yet… supposedly a "monster."

The dear thing couldn't…could it?

She began to slow down in her movements, walking at a slower pace. Her eyes glowed as she peered from side to side, staring hard at her surroundings. The room around her was bluish-grey, lights glowing all around. It looked really techy, very futuristic. Was this what the world was like in space? Was technology already so advanced that the world looked like this?

The hallway was also fairly long, almost as if it would never end. Her footsteps slowed down as she approached a large open area, not a soul in sight.

"Hello?" She called out her voice. "Umm…experiment 626? Are you...there? Where are you little fella? I'm not out for you, I just want to say hi."

No response. Of course.

Rise felt her face drop, frowning unhappily. She really wasn't planning on catching the critter. It couldn't be that bad after all…right? After all, when it stared into her eyes, it looked…pure. The critter had been lashing out before the two met eyes and then paused, silence engulfed them for a few moments.

Experiment 626 just looked like a little plush doll.

"Hello?" She called out once again, her voice louder. She continued to walk, her face turning side to side as she found herself standing in front of a large door. There were little tiny round lights, flashing blue, green, and white continuously. The lights were fairly pretty, creating a fancy frame against the metal door.

She pressed her hands against the metal and felt the cool smooth texture under her fingertips. She nodded her head to herself before reaching towards a red button. That was probably the button to open the door. She pushed it with her fingertips, creating a little click.

The door slid open, rising in an upwards motion.

She peered around, searching for her target. "Hello? Are you here?"

It was quiet, other than the quiet tapping of her feet against the metal ground. The sound rung across the room, creating a sort of echo against the walls. The door shoved down and enclosed her, creating a sort of stuffy sensation in the air. She felt suffocated slightly, the air suddenly feeling much thicker. It wasn't pleasant, that much was for sure. At least Rise wasn't claustrophobic. If that was the case, she'd be panicking.

It wasn't narrow or anything, but being enclosed in a room with no windows freaked her out.

She shook her head quickly, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She felt better.

"Okay, where are you? Heeeeey! I come in peace! I'm not here to hurt you, I swear on it! I just…I just want to see you. I'm not really on anyone's side. Hey, come on, I know you're here!" She called out in her loudest voice before she felt herself tense up suddenly for a moment.

She perked her head up, and stared straight above.

"OOMPH!" She found herself screaming when she met eyes with a large black and beady one. The critter was above her as she literally jumped up, surprised completely. The creature screamed back in response, realizing that it was scared also.

"AIOPOELLFOW!" It jumped down from the ceiling onto the ground, looking a little peeved. Rise was on the ground, her back slamming painfully against the metal, the little critter's body against her stomach. The critter was fairly light against her stomach, two of its paws scratching her stomach, the other two scratching its head. It didn't really hurt however, just a little…ticklish. She found herself giggling, feeling ticklish as she let out a loud laugh.

"Oh my gosh." She waved her hand in the air frantically, putting her hands to lift up the creature. "Well, it looks like I found you." She grinned as experiment 626 batted its eyes, frowning quickly and started to squirm around.

It opened its mouth. "Aodjfoelr! Quecslaldmem!" It yelled out as its arms flailed frantically, nervous and agitated.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to attack you silly thing." Still holding the creature in the air, she proceeded to stand up, her eyes not leaving the creature. It was calm for the moment, not replying with movements, or random words for that matter. It was…simply silent. It blinked its eyes a couple of times however, confused.

"Quepa?" It tilted its head once to the right in a questioning manner. She nodded to the creature and grinned.

"Nope, you're safe in my hands."

Setting the creature down, she brushed her hands through her hair. The creature, still staring, got down on all fours and began to crawl around her in a circle. It spoke some unknown foreign language as it babbled on and on, it's words hard to understand.

Rise leaned down once more, her hands on her knees. "Do you mind if I asked you something?" The creature paused in its tracks and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sa?" It blinked its eyes once and stretched out one of its hands, grasping the air.

"Okay, so here's the deal. I know you're captured. I'm not stupid." She sighed once and patted its head. "You're not really the bad guy here in aren't you?" Rise took her right and began to pat its head, feeling the soft fur under her fingertips. The critters soft blue fur felt nice and warm, her lips curling up into a smile. She liked animals, always did, always will.

The critter gave a soft laugh and grinned widely. It took one of its four hands and held Rise's, sniffing it. Turning its head back up to stare at her, it nodded, as if it approved of her touch.

It really was quite cute. How could this be her enemy?

She mouthed a quick thank you before standing back up. "Oh, by the way, my name's Rise, just so you know. Can you say 'Rise?'" Rise bent her body and leaned towards Experiment 626, awaiting his response. The creature looked at its hand, then turned and looked at her face, cocking its head to the side first in confusion before it opened its little mouth to give his reply. It's voice was slightly soft and silent, but the response came.

"Ree…se?" The critter's voice paused, almost unsure if it said her name right.

She smiled and nodded. "Oh wow, you can kinda talk. No, it's Ree-say. Rise. Only two syllables, not too hard right?"

It clapped its four hands together and nodded gleefully, attempting again. "Ree….say! Rise!" It said her name once more, this time without difficulty.

"Hehe, you're getting the hang of this." Rise stood back straight to give her body a quick stretch. "Hmm…where should we go? This place seems awful to contain you here. You can't be a bad creature, you're so cute, and friendly." She put on a quick thinking face and tapped her finger against her cheek, feeling her skin. "Where would be the best place to go? I have no clue where we are, and how we're getting out of here." Rise continued to mumble to herself continuously, confused and lost. "I could probably crash a window or something, or hide him…but…geez, I don't know anymore."

As she continued to think, Rise let out a sigh in frustration. "You know what?" She turned towards the critter. "Let's go. I want you to lay low for a bit though, err…maybe stay on the ceiling and out of the sight of other people. Just remember to follow me, alright?"

Experiment 626 nodded its head and got down on all fours…err…six and climbed the metallic grey wall to the ceiling. She shifted her head up to look at the creature, nodded and giving a thumbs up, signalling it was probably time to get going.

She gave the door a quick push of a button and proceeded to leave the room, entering a split path. Now, was she to go left, or right?

If she were to go to the right, she would end up back where she started, with the grand councilwoman. She would surely catch the two of them and get angry. Rise probably shouldn't push it. It was would be too dangerous in that case.

"Maybe we should go left then?" She said to no one in particular…until she heard claws against metal. The critter began to tap its claws and moved to the left path, walking forwards.

"Soom!" Experiment 626 shouted out excitedly, continuing to crawl across the ceiling. The creature was awfully fast, moving its arms and legs quickly. Rise found herself rushing after the creature to catch up, having difficulty. She was led through a bunch of different pathways and doors, tapping her feet after the critter. It seemed like it had no plans of stopping until finally, it jumped down, landing on both feet. It turned its little head around to face her, cocking its head to the side. "Gibulfak! Aigo poi sodenfeo!" Pointing its hand to the door, it began to shake up and down, as if this door was important.

"Is this the exit?" Rise asked, furrowing her eyebrows. It nodded its head and scurried behind her, pushing her forwards. "Alright alright, lemme at it."

She leaned down towards a switch, the switch involving a few numbers. She found herself confused and pointed at it. "Do you know what the password is?" The critter thought about it for a second before pointing to itself. Confused, Rise asked again and this time, it decided to show it visually. It lifted up two hands…and showed a few fingers, of what looked like a six. Well, not really, it kept shifting it between a six and a five. "Oh! Six-two-six! I see. Okay, time to have a go at it."

She punched in the numbers, hearing the machine beep shortly three times before a final long beep. The door she stood next to shifted up, making a painful scratching noise, hurting her ears. "Well, there we go." She turned around to look for the critter, but it was nowhere in sight. "626? Where'd you go?"

Just as she was about to search for the creature, she suddenly heard it call out. "WUKLACEF!" It shouted in what seemed like gibberish. It sounded surprised, and frightened, oddly.

Rise turned her head around to gaze over what the creature had its eyes set on. She gaped with wide eyes and felt her body tense over, feeling goosebumps on her skin suddenly. Her hands clenched into a tight fist as she took a deep breath and continued to stare, unable to say a word.

"Rise."

The figure in front of her called out her name, his voice thick.

Who…was he?

He wore a tight bodysuit, consisting of blacks and scarlet's. He had a thick helmet over his head, the colours matching with his bodysuit. He looked fairly muscular, his height not very tall though. Maybe around Ven's height? He stood casually, feet planted on the ships' ground.

"Who are you?" Rise asked in her best voice, feeling her eyes harden as she stared at him. From what it appeared, he didn't seem to be on her side. Was he a bad guy?

He chuckled, his laughter malicious. "Let's just say…I'm a good friend of your precious Ven."

Rise felt her body jump with his response. How did he know she liked Ven? She's never even seen this guy before. A good friend of Ven's? Would that be…way back before she and Ven met each other, so, childhood? "Where's Ven?" She asked him frantically, hoping he would give her an answer. The figure paused and said nothing, causing Rise's heart to pick up in panic. A minute passed before the figure finally said something.

"Are you worried about your dear Ventus?" Even from beyond the mask, the figure seemed to be smirking towards her. Had this stranger known of her hidden affections for the boy? She shook her head to herself and focused her eyes again, glaring hard at the figure in front.

"And what would you know?" She summoned her Keyblade and got into battle-ready stance. "What business do you really have with me?"

He made no reply to her questions. "Hmm, I like you, ready to fight I see. If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you get! If you want some answers, beat me."

And he charged, summoning up his Keyblade in a flash before she got a good chance to look at his weapon. All she could see was a quick blur of red and black. He pushed his weapon at her with such a force; it shoved her a few feet back on the ship's firm ground. She could see from the corner of her eye, Experiment 626 was lashing out its arms and shouting worriedly, its voice echoing beyond the screeching of the two Keyblade`s contact with one another. She grimaced quickly, glaring down the masked boy's Keyblade, and him. Growling at him, she charged up once again, sliding her Keyblade against the ground, creating a slight screeching noise.

The metal against the metal kinda hurt her ears, but it wasn't so bad.

She jumped from her spot as she ran and shoved her body hard up in the air, hoping to get as much pressure as she could to clash down onto the masked boy. Unfortunately for her, he managed to block her attack with his own, their Keyblade's once again clashing against one another.

"Heh, you're pretty good." Rise gave a slight grin towards him, their blades still pressed together.

"Right back at you. You're not that bad yourself, only, you could use a little more, training!" He put emphasis on the _training_, while pushing her body back entirely once again. This time, she collapsed onto the ground with a heavy thud, her back shooting great pain up her spine, leaving her motionless for a moment.

Instead of trying to stand up again, she relaxed her body, seeing as she was still conscious. She knew struggling would only cause more pain. "Hey you, wipe that grin off your face." She closed her eyes quickly and took a deep breath. "Where's Ven?" She tried asking again, hoping to receive an answer.

Within a moment's flash, the masked boy appeared right in front of her own, causing her to scream vividly. "I have no plans of telling you."

Even from the mask, it seemed like he was grinning. His tone of voice was cocky, so a grin must've been plastered on him.

Must.

Finding herself to be able to move again, she clenched her knuckles and pushed up, hoping she could knock him also.

He managed to dodge away in time. He chucked darkly, before a shroud of black enveloped him. It began to swallow his body, dark strands curling around his body. He stretched his arms out, almost looking as if he was inviting her to do something. "Heh, I'll see you next time. I'm sorry this chat's run a little short." He let down his arms. "Next time we meet, I expect you to be stronger. You're falling behind your friends…" And with that, he disappeared, the gateway still behind, the gateway becoming smaller and smaller at a very slow rate.

"Hey!"

Rise called out in her loudest voice and found herself jumping…into what seemed to be nothing.

"Poklarois!" She heard the babbling of experiment behind her as her body launched forwards. Light began to dim from behind her as she could no longer see what was around her.

Rise was cloaked in black.

* * *

><p>Soooo...can you guess the masked boy is?<p>

Take a guess!

Did you get it?

Yes?

Yes?

Yes!

It's Vanitas!

I actually rather like Vanitas...his voice is pretty sexy. Yes, I know, Sora's voice actor. Can't help it man. x3

Ho hum...where do you think Rise's gonna turn up next? There's a few possibilities, but you're gonna wait until next chapter!

Now, rate and review plox? Please and thank you! :)


	7. Seven: Osculate

Haaaaay thar everyone~ It's a slightly chilly summer Friday today...sadly, but whatever. Anyways, yep, I finally decided to update.

it's Disney Town! Yay! This has always been one of my favorite worlds, although, you can't really do much here. I just like the funky styles and colours. The minigames aren't that bad to boot either.

Boooo...summer school sucks man. I hate doing any kind of work over the summer. I hate homework. yeah, just wanted to put that out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS. D;

* * *

><p><span>[Osculate]<span>

_Hold me once again._

* * *

><p>"Who're you?"<p>

Rise jolted awake and her head shot straight up, hitting something hard. She heard a bonk from her head to the object, causing a short headache to occur and her head to slam back down onto the ground.

"Ow!" Both her and something…or someone both shouted in unison.

"Watch it!" She heard something grunt angrily, making her realize she didn't recognize the voice. Reopening her eyes, she was in the presence of some fairly large…creature? Oh! Experiment 626! Wasn't she with the critter earlier? Ignoring the figure in front of her, she searched her head forwards and backwards, looking for the blue critter. It was nowhere to be seen.

That's when she realized she was no longer in space.

It was bright…really bright.

There were cute buildings all around her, mailboxes…a whole lot of things. The area looked childish, as if she stepped into a comic book or some cartoon. Streamers of all colours were hung up from building to building, neon balloons were tied onto almost every object…it was as if there was a party about to go on. The place looked pretty cheerful. It made Rise herself feel kinda happy, pretty good actually. She had almost pretty much forgotten that masked guy from earlier…

Speaking of which, where was he? All she could remember was diving after the guy into that black portal that he conjured up. Wait…if she dove into the same portal as him…shouldn't that mean he was here also? Where could he be?

Rise searched around again, her eyes looking all around her. There wasn't a single person in sight. This caused her to frown for a moment until the….animal? from earlier barged into her view.

"Hello? Are you forgetting about me?" For someone she didn't know…he was awfully loud. She was kinda avoiding the guy too…he looked pretty darn fishy after all…

Honestly, look at the guy! He was up in some white jumpsuit like clothing with red zig-zags, black shoes with a similar red design, and a red cape. What was he doing? Acting like a superhero? More like superzero. He looked more stupid than heroic, for a first impression at least. The guy being awfully loud didn't exactly help out either.

"Um…who're you?" Rise's voice shook softly as she raised an eyebrow to stare at the figure in her front sceptically. He was at least three times her body size…maybe a little more. She scratched her head curiously as she poked her head around a few times.

The figure began to grin as he hoisted his body up and spun a few times. "Wearin' the mask of peace and hope, comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me—Captain Justice!"

She laughed.

Rise knew it was rude, but it was difficult not to. Look at him! He looked like such a geek…it was rather funny. She found herself shunning her eyes away so she would stop laughing at his pose.

"Hey! What's so funny?" He folded his arms and stomped his legs on the ground angrily, his face puffing up. "If it's me your laughing at…oh! You're gonna get it!"

Rise pulled her face straight. "Uh…no…not you. I just remembered something funny." She lied. Maybe she shouldn't be picking a fight with him after all. It seemed pretty evident that this guy could easily flatten her into a pancake any day. It was probably better to leave things instead of invoking anything more. Speaking up, she asked him. "Hey umm…not to be rude or whatever…but who're you? Like…who are you really?"

Captain 'Justice' seemed to want to turn around once more about to do his pose again before Rise stopped him. "No…not that. I mean…a name?"

He scratched his head. "Oh…why didn't you say so earlier? I'm Pete. What's up."

"I'm Rise." She introduced herself back. "Um…can I ask…why're you in such a get up anyways?"

Pete widened his eyes. "You don't know?" Rise shook her head. "That explains why you don't look like you're from around here at least." He whispered to himself, almost mumbling the line. "Okay, so you see…what I want is the Million Dreams award."

"Million Dreams award?"

"Precisely." Pete placed both hands on his hips. "I'm going to be a hero! That award is mine."

Rise cocked her head to the side. "And how do you get this award anyways?" She asked, hearing about it peaking her interest slightly.

"Captain Justice is going to help people! Oh! Help people. Why am I blabbering on with a pipsqueak like you? I have people to help. See ya around Rise! It's Justice time!" And with that…his large body pounded against the ground as he took long strides to run across to the other side of town, going down an alleyway nearby. He was soon out of sight and Rise found herself puffing her lips up in confusion. What was she supposed to do now? For a festival about to go on…the town was awfully deserted for one.

Where was she anyways?

She began to walk around…studying the town placed in front of her. It was cute little town really…quite a bit different from the places she's visited so far. If she had to say which one was her favourite…this one takes the cake, even if it seems a little lonesome at the moment. If she had a notebook with her...Rise would've added this to the list of places she'd need to go to with her friends. After all, this place was almost like a theme park, lacking only in people. Maybe they were all elsewhere?

Just as she was about to set herself down onto a bench to take a short break, she suddenly jumped hearing the sound of someone scream.

"GYAAAAAA!"

The voice was booming, echoing on for seconds as it refused to drone off. It sounded awfully like that Pete she just talked to. His voice was pretty loud after all.

Rise shook her head, and sighed, knowing she'd have to help out with whatever mess he got into. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but Pete radiated an aura of troublemaker rather than superhero. For one, there was that silly getup. For another, there was the fact he lacked that 'star' quality in him.

She heaved another sigh before running off into the direction of the scream, down the same alleyway Pete disappeared off into earlier.

"Pete?" She turned a couple of corners, hearing the yells and scream of someone.

"Oh oh oh…what am I going to do? Oh oh oh… I'll never win the award like this!" That was most definitely Pete, no doubt about it. Finally out of the alleyway, she found herself in a large open space, Pete standing smack dab in the middle. He was walked forwards and backwards from the spot as his face appeared worried. "Oh oh oh…what to do, what to do?"

"Is something the matter?" Rise approached Pete from behind, causing him to jump up and fall down, rumbling the ground for a moment.

"Gyaa! Don't scare me like that girlie!" Pete picked himself off the ground and stood up, facing her.

"I heard you scream. What's the matter?"

"Oh oh oh! I made a big mistake! Look in the water!"

Poking her head from the railing, she peered down the cliff onto the water, seeing little white balls floating on top of the water. "What're those?" She turned her face back to Pete.

"Those are part of the festival! I've got to retrieve them before her Majesty finds out I dropped them by accident. She's supposed to be here any moment! Oh oh oh…if anyone finds out… they'll have my head for this." Pete seemed whimper slightly, his face downcast.

Feeling bad for the guy, Rise sighed.

"When is she arriving here?"

"Any minute now. I was supposed to safe-keep them, but I tripped and dropped them. How am I supposed to retrieve them at this rate?"

Rise ran her hand through her hair. "How about this…I'll help you retrieve them, given you help me up when I gather them all."

Pete gasped in surprised. "What do you mean? Are you helping me?"

"Yeah. I'll do it. Hmm…let's use that rope over there." Rise toddled her way to a long piece of rope beside a streetlight. It should be okay to use…it was just sitting there anyways. Rise only planned to borrow it for a bit anyways. Next, she reached for a bag near Pete's feet. That was probably the bag those white balls were supposed to be in. "Okay, so Pete, I want you to hold onto this rope. Don't you dare let go, or else you won't be getting those things back!"

"Got it."

Rise nodded her head. "I'm gonna jump into the water, gather them all up and when I give the okay, pull me back up from the water. Can you do that?"

"Alrighty."

She clutched onto the bag as she breathed in, and dove down the cliff. She collided with the water surface with a loud splash, water exploded everywhere. Rise pushed her legs and arms to reach the surface of the water to get some oxygen. Shaking her head, Rise used her hands to get the water out of her eyes as she scanned around her for the white balls.

"I'll be up here watching for her Majesty!" It was Pete's voice.

"Okay!"

Rise began to propel her body around, grabbing all the white balls into the bag. It was actually a lot more difficult than she thought, collecting them. Some of them already drifted quite a bit away from the rest of the pack, meaning she had to hurry up, swim, and retrieve them all. Rise was on a time-limit after all.

Rise began to collect each white ball, swimming back and forth getting each and every one, being careful not to miss any. Her legs were starting to get sore from all the swimming. The water was rather harder to move around than in air, of course. She should also make a note to go swimming more often from this moment on. It wouldn't hurt to do a little improving on her swimming skills.

She grabbed one from beside her.

And another.

And another.

She picked two more from around her and shoved them into her bag. The bag was getting pretty full already.

Scanning around her once again, she found one more floating off in the distance. "Hurry up!" She could hear Pete's eager voice hurrying her. If only she could have a little more time. That would make things so much easier…ugh…if only Pete wasn't such a troublemaker.

Although she didn't really want to help out Pete, but, honestly, she felt kinda bad for the guy. He looked pretty helpless after all. Sure he was like, three times her size, his voice was much louder than hers, and he didn't look like the type to have a good temper. Maybe she really sound hurry it up a little, she was probably running out of time now.

"One last one….!" She reached her arms out as far as she could to reach the final last ball. "Come on…almost there." She winced and bit her lip as her fingers flicked the white ball. Reaching out further, she managed to grab the last one, and it was over. She managed to swim her way back and grasped the rope as tightly as she could, Pete beginning to pull the rope up.

"Gaaaaah" Pete gave a quick yelp as he continued to pull her up. Soon, she was finally up above the railing as Rise gave a heavy pant over and over, her body cold and shivering.

Her upper body have a quick shake as she felt a chill on her spine. "Fire" she quickly casted in front of her, a small flame floating in the middle of the air. "Aerora" She casted once more, blowing the warm air around her to try and dry herself quickly. The warmth wisped around her body, hugging her. It started to dry her clothing, her clothing starting to slowly unstuck itself from her body. The spell ended a moment later and Rise stood up and shook her body quickly. She was more or less dry.

Should probably make a note to take a shower somewhere though.

Rise brushed her skirt around to make sure it wasn't wrinkling unnecessarily. Rise gave another grin to herself as she turned to face Pete.

…Only problem is…where was Pete?

"Pete?" Rise called out in her loudest voice. No response followed as echoes rang in the distance. How did Pete just suddenly disappear so suddenly…without her noticing too? Rise took a quick scan around the area. No one was in sight…but, the bag of those white balls were still on the ground. She felt herself raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "What're these still doing here?"

Rise picked it up with her right hand and swung it around. Just as she was about to peek into the bag and take a good look at the white balls, she felt her body jump up as she heard a female voice speaking.

"Hello!"

Turning around one-eighty degrees, Rise found herself staring into the large eyes of someone less than half her size. She had huge ears, kinda like a mouse, was wearing an elegant pink dress, and to top things off, a crown at that. Was she the queen Pete talked about earlier.

Deciding not to be rude, Rise gave a quick bow. "Hello, are you the queen?"

The figure nodded her head. "Why yes! But please! Call me Minnie." The Queen gave a friendly smile before she tilted her head aside to stare at the bag in Rise's hands. "Aren't those the things I asked Pete to hold for me? Where is he? Do you know miss…."

"Rise, my name's Rise your majesty. And umm…I honestly have no idea where he is…I swear he was here a minute ago." Rise scratched her head and frowned. Minnie (unfortunately for Rise) managed to catch onto her frown and found herself inquiring what happened.

"Did something happen?"

Rise gulped once. Should she say? Rise knew Pete wanted her to keep quiet, but, it'd be strange not to say why Pete wasn't the one giving these to the Queen rather than her. It was supposed to be Pete's job anyways…maybe she'll give in this time. Its Pete's own fault for disappearing to who-knows where. Rise took a deep breath as she began to tell her side of the story.

"Okay, so you see, I ran into Pete earlier. He had a dilemma and somehow managed to drop all these thing into the water there you see." Rise side-stepped and pointed past the cliff's edge. "He told me if he couldn't retrieve these things," Rise lifted up the white bag, "then your Majesty was going to give him a real beating or something. So I felt a little bad and offered to help pick them all up. I jumped into the water, picked them up, Pete helped lift me back up, and when I was drying myself, he was nowhere to be seen." Rise gasped as all that took the breath out of her. "That's basically it all summarized.

.The Queen's face suddenly frowned. "Oh that Pete! Always getting into trouble! He better be prepared to get a real scolding." Her body was turned to an alleyway as she stomped her feet against the ground angrily. Turning back around to face Rise, she thanked her. "Thank you Rise, you were a real help. These are part of our festival, if we were to lose them, we'd have a hard time getting them back. So really, thank you for cleaning up after Pete's mess. That Pete is always messing things up! Oh!"

"It's no biggie, I'm glad I could help." Rise chuckled and bowed her head again towards Minnie, still smiling.

"I sure wish I had some way to repay you…Oh! I know! Here!" From somewhere behind the Queen, she managed to pull something out. It looked like a keychain of sorts. "Here! Take this! I'm sure this will be useful to you in some way. Also, take this pass. This will grant you unlimited passes to any of our attractions, so come by anytime you want."

Rise took both the card and the keychain. The Keychain was pretty cute, ice cream's stacked on top of one another, and a sundae at the bottom to finish it. Could this be another keychain she could connect to her Keyblade? She'd be sure to try it out someday.

"Thank you!"

The Queen shook her head. "No, thank you. That was the least I could do for someone like you."

Rise nodded and smiled, her eyes captured by the ice-cream keychain. She summoned up her Keyblade with her right hand, and began to unfix her old Keychain for the new…

* * *

><p>So thus concludes chapter 7.<p>

Pete really seems like a douche doesn't he? Never liked the guy. :/

Yes yes, i know, there's not enough Ven in this right? I'M SORRY. I didn't really wanna make Rise following Ven around everywhere...i mean, what kinda story would that be then? Sure, okay, maybe a lot of fluff but if she was real, she'd have a real storyline right? But whatever, this ends the first part of this. 3 worlds are completed, so...next up...acutally, take a guess. If you played BBS, what do you do after the 3rd world? Yeah, i'll leave my hinting at that.

Well, if you guys were waiting for a little Rise and Ven action, be prepared for some in the chapters to come. :)  
>I'm pretty excited for that...kinda. WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TYPING IT FOR ME AND I CAN JUST SAY IT. My finger's are too lazy. 'nuff said.<p>

Now, R&R? (Yes, very repetitive, but every author loves some feedback/compliments. :D)


	8. Eight: Lapse

Harro! I'm sorry i didn't update for a bit...I slacked. (of course)

But woo-hoo! Rise finally finds him this chapter. No more aimless searching around. Rise's got to be happy about that...and so do you. :D  
>Okay..I know...this is supposed to be Rise x Ven, but it wouldn't make sense for her to depend on Ven too much either. You don't see Kairi following Sora everywhere, so this is pretty much the same situation...only...not with Sora and Kairi. xD<p>

So, enjoy this chapter, although it's a little shorter than my normals ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS. (Okay, honestly, what is the point of these?)

* * *

><p><span>[Lapse]<span>

_No one's here._

* * *

><p>Rise decided to walk.<p>

Where on earth was she?

It was pretty gloomy, not a soul in sight, and especially after her ordeal in Disney Town, it only made the contrast worse. She felt a little off, being in such a place. Honestly, where was she?

She hopped a couple of steps near the cliffs edge, allowing her eyes to see beyond the vast landscape. For miles and miles, all that was visible were mountains, rocks, and a whole lotta dirt. The air was dry and musky, dirt and dust flying through the wind. It hurt just to blink her eyes. Rise felt a little suffocated standing around here. This kind of place wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

Walking away from the cliff, she motioned her feet onto a pathway. It was the only direction she was allowed to go to anyways. One-way path, yes siree.

It was really awfully quiet around the air, besides the wind echoing in her ears, and sounds of rocks falling off mountain in the distance. Heck, she had yet to see even an Unversed, and those things are usually well...everywhere.

Her boots were getting pretty dirty by now. She would have to remember to clean them later.

She continued to follow the pathway, winding around edges and corners. She felt a little lost to be honest, but continued on her way. Surely there had to be someone...or something here right?

Rise reached a fork and paused. Which way was she to go?

Just as she was about to take the middle route, she heard a loud scream. "AGHHHHH." it shouted loudly, echoing on into the distance. So there was someone there?

The voice sounded awfully familiar. "Ven...?" She whispered to herself as she found her legs bolting to the left path, following the way where the voice came from earlier. The pathway was fairly long, Rise finding herself panting as she ran, getting a little tired now. It wasn't until a moment later when she finally reached a clearing of sorts. The clearing was...pretty clear although rocks were scattered around. The dust was flying everywhere from what she could see, some dust flying into her eyes. Rise had to blink a bit before she could see clearly again and proceeded to search around the area for the voice earlier.

Rise motioned her head left and right, looking frantically until she noticed something lying on the ground quite a distance off in the clearing. She ran a few meters until she could clearly see what it was. It was exactly what she thought it was.

It was Ven.

His body lying motionless against the dirt ground.

"VEN!" Rise found herself screaming out his name as she bolted to his side. She took his body into her arms and hugged it tightly, her voice desperate as she continued to call out. "Ven! Wake up!" She took his body and gave it a good shake. No response. "Ven!" The sound of her voice echoed around the canyon, almost as if there were other calling out for Ven to wake up.

His body continued to be motionless, his hands lifeless, gravity weighing it down. His eyes were closed, unable to let Rise looking into those bright orbs. And just when she found him…he was knocked out. How on earth did Ven end up like this? And why? Rise put her ear down near his nose, to hear if he was breathing.

Thank goodness.

He was alive.

"Don't worry so much." A voice suddenly appeared behind her. Rise turned her head around to take a look at who just spoke.

It was that masked boy she met in deep space. "You! What'd you do with Ven?" Where did he come from suddenly? He wasn't here a few seconds ago. She could feel her hands tightening up in anger.

The boy folded his arms together, his body positioned in a slack pose. "Oh chill. He'll live. I just simply knocked him out for awhile."

Rise found herself glaring at him this time, feeling a bad churning feeling in her stomach. Her head boiled with anger as she sneered at the boy across from her. "So you're the one who hurt Ven? Tell me, what do you have against us?" She demanded. Rise felt the urge to stand up and slap the boy across the face, mask and all. Okay, maybe she didn't know the situation, but knowing that he hurt one of her best friends was more than enough…especially since it was Ven.

He unfolded his arms and stood up straight. "You want answers? Go to Radiant Garden. You'll see." He laughed to himself, the laugh echoing this time. The sound of his laugh was freaky, malicious and dripping with mockery.

He raised a hand and scrunched it into a fist. Exactly like last time, a black hole appeared, his body beginning to slowly disappear into it.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rise urged for an answer. The masked boy continued to snicker as his body slipped away into the darkness, gone. The laughter continued to echo around her as they refused to dull down. Rise gulped quickly and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She felt better.

Although she still had many unanswered questions, maybe it was better to wait.

Besides, the very person she was searching for wasn't exactly in the best condition right now. Did he and the masked boy fight? Why is Ven so reckless?

"Ven!" Rise called out again, hoping for an answer out of him. Still no response. She bit her lip and searched around. "I'm supposed to go to Radiant Garden, but I don't even know where that is. Gotta find a place to help Ven." She turned her head side to side. How on earth was she supposed to lug him to a safe place when she was pretty much in the middle of nowhere?

"Hey!"

Rise jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. It wasn't something she recognized. She's never heard the voice before.

Turning around her head, she found herself staring into the large, beady eyes of a creature. It wasn't very tall, shorter than her even kneeling. He had humongous ears…almost kinda like her majesty back in Disney Town. Oh! Was this his majesty? The king was it? The one Donald and Goofy talked about? He sure looked like it….from what she heard. In short: he was a mouse.

"Are you alright?" The creature spoke, his face in a smile.

Rise barely nodded her head as she gave a skeptical look towards him. That's when she finally noticed what was in his hand. "…A keyblade?" She asked him for confirmation.

"Yes! If you know what this is, then you must be one of Eraqus's student. I've heard about you from Yen Sid. You're the youngest right?" Rise nodded. "What was your name? Rose? Riley? Ria?"

She found herself laughing as she answered. "No, it's Rise. Are you the King…?" She asked back this time.

He nodded back quickly, laughing. "Yes, but please, call me Mickey." Rise nodded her head. At least he was the king. Nothing to worry about then.

His smiled suddenly turned upside down, frowning hard as he looked at Ven's lifeless face. "Oh boy, he looks like he's in trouble. Can you tell me what happened here?" King Mickey reached one of his large hands and touched Ven's forehead, checking to see if he was burning up. He shook his head and nodded to himself after. Then, he turned his face to Rise.

"Honestly…I'm not too sure." Rise gripped Ven's shirt tightly. "I got here…and I saw Ven all beat up! I panicked… then I saw that masked boy. He hurt Ven! And then…"

Mickey cut her off. "Whoa, slow down! Take a breather. It's okay. I think I get the point. So, there was a masked boy who knocked him out…Ven?" Rise nodded. "Must be Vanitas' doing."

She cocked her head to the side. "Vanitas? Is that the masked boy's name?"

The king nodded his head. "Yes. I've seen him before, and he's probably up to no good. Oh, when I get my hands on that boy." His eyes furrowed together, his face frowning hard.

If looks could kill, that Vanitas better watch out.

"What do we do then Mickey? Ven's hurt, and we should get him somewhere else, with a better environment."

Mickey scratched his head. "Right, we should find a different place. But…I have no idea where we can go lugging around a body like that." He thought about it for a second before his face suddenly lit up. "I know! This!" From out a pocket, a star shaped object shined out. It was a bluish shade, something crystallized inside the star. "This is my star shard! I've still have yet to figure out how to work this…but if we can figure it out, we can get out of here."

Rise's eyes peered at the object oddly, her eyes squinting. A star shard…that could get them out of here?

She watched Mickey fondle the object around, trying to figure out what to do to get it to work. There were no flashes of light, no nothing. Did this thing even work, or is it a dud?

Reaching out, her hands neared the object as Mickey held it out with a curious look. She placed her fingertips against the object as her eardrums suddenly exploded with the sound of buzzing. A light quickly shone from in front of her, coming from the star-shaped object. It glowed so brightly, she was forced to look away.

Holding hard onto Ven's body, she prayed silently that they were going to get away to somewhere safe.

* * *

><p>Yep, I totally tweaked around what happened in the game. No fun if she just stumbles across him right? :D<p>

Well, you should be able to guess where she's about to go now, it's not that hard to figure out, even if you played the game or not. I'd have to split the next world up into 2 or 3 chapters i'm guessing. It's pretty long after all. Fun stuff eh? So, be prepared for a little Ven and Rise (at last!). But I can't guarantee anything...trade secret, sorry. ;x

Okay...maybe not.

Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit of a chapter and look forward to my next update soon!

Review? (heart) :D


	9. Nine: Vista

Harro everybody~ I know I took awhile with this update, but I got kinda lazy. Funny thing is, once I got into it, it took me 2 days to do this. hahaha.

This is only the first part of the Radiant Garden Arc. It'll only be a few chapters, but as those who have actually played, you should know this part is pretty important in the story, same as having Hollow Bastion in KH2 and Traverse Town in KH1. Funny thing is, they're all pretty much the same place. I find that pretty ironical and the names are all different. xD

Okay, this is chapter 9! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I** don't own BBS.

* * *

><p><span>[Vista]<span>

_What if I lose you?_

* * *

><p>"Ven? Wake up Ven!" Rise's voice was frantic as she tried as hard as she could to wake up the blond boy in her arms. His eyes refused to open however, Rise furrowing her brows. "Come on Ven! Don't pass out on me!"<p>

Rise turned her attention to look around her surroundings. She seemed to be in the middle of the city square. There were trees and flowers potted surrounding the middle area, little walkways here and there, some alleyways out back, and what seemed to be some small waterfalls embedded onto ledges. It short, it wasn't like anywhere she's been to yet. It was simply…a town. Quite nice after all those strange places she's been, Disney Town included. It was nice to know there were peaceful places like this out there.

Searching around again, she spotted a duck-like man waddling across, a bit away from her. He was moving along his way as if he was taking his daily walk. Out of the corner of her eye though, she could see someone moving. It had two large ears as it toddled its way to an alleyway.

"Mickey?" Rise whispered to herself. Where was he going?

"Nnghh…." She heard a soft moan beneath her. She gasped and shifted her eyes down, onto Ven's face. His eyes were fluttering softly as they began to slowly open.

Rise heaved a sigh of relief. "Ven…thank goodness."

"Ri….se?" Ventus's eyes began to open wider, his blue orbs in full view. It took him about a minute to adjust to his surroundings and realized finally who was holding him in their arms. "Rise!" He bolted up, surprising Rise. Ven's face flushed a pearl pink colour as he found himself smiling in embarrassment. "Why…why are you here?" He gave a sheepish laugh.

Rise gave a laugh back in response. "I'm so glad to see you're up. I was getting worried that you weren't gonna wake up." She stared at him as she realized he didn't quite understand what she meant. "You were knocked out by Vanitas, err, I mean the masked boy. He attacked you…right?"

Ven thought about it for a minute before answering. "That's right! I remember. I was in the badlands…then suddenly he appeared…we fought, and I….well, I lost." There was disappointed in his last words. "Did you save me?"

She shook her head. "King Mickey did."

"King Mickey?"

Rise scratched her head as she wasn't exactly quite sure how she was supposed to answer him. "Umm…he has large ears like this." She gestured large mouse ears. "And, he's about this tall, and oh! He has a Keyblade." Ven's face seemed surprised. "He's the King of some place…or something like that, I'm not too keen on the details, but that's all I know."

Ven nodded his head. "So…where are we?" It was his turn to look around in surprise. He looked all over the place to decipher his location. Judging by the look on his face, he was confused.

"Radiant Garden, or so I think. Vanitas told us to come here…and then when I met King Mickey, he had some kind of star-shaped object and it transported up here magically. I know that sounds crazy, but believe me, I even thought it was pretty crazy."

Ven shook his head this time. "No, I believe you." His voice sounded so sure, it made Rise blush a little. Did he really have that much faith in her? "Anyways, if there's something we gotta find here, we shouldn't waste any time right?" He took a hand and raised his body up. He stretched his body thoroughly before giving a hand to Rise. "Let's go."

Rise took his hand and he hoisted her up. Using her other hand, she patted her skirt all around to smooth it out and make sure nothing was sticking up. Her right hand was still locked onto Ven's. Although Rise couldn't see his face, Ven's cheeks were a bright pink again.

Hands still locked together, she thought about where to head next. She frowned to herself until finally she perked up. "I know! Let's chase after the King. Come on, he went that way!"

She pulled her hand down the same alleyway the King disappeared to.

"Whoa!" Ventus was surprised by the sudden motion as his body was forcibly pulled. "Rise, do you even know where to go?" Rise continued to pull onto his hand as she ran.

"We'll find it, he can't be too far." Rise's voice was huffing slightly as she was still running without stop. Ven finally got into the right pace as he ran behind Rise as their hands were still pulled together.

As the two of them continued to run, they finally reached an area with a bunch of gates. They paused in a circle and gaped at a large set of stairs. She turned her face over to Ven's as he nodded back, although, he gave an awkward smile towards her also. She was confused until Ven gave a shake of his hand, his right hand. Rise gasped and blushed again, surprised.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize!" She placed a hand on her mouth and stared down onto the ground. "I hope you don't mind…"

Ven gave a slight chuckle, realizing how embarrassed she was. "It's okay, it's not like I mind…I was just surprised." He turned his face and nudged towards the stairs. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

The two of them ran up the stairs side by side and found themselves staring at the figures of two men. They both appeared intimidating and hardworking, probably working hard at doing whatever they were doing. They both held weapons in their hands as the two blocked Ven and Rise as they tried to approach the door.

The one of the left spoke first. His hair was jet black colour, pulled back. "Hold on."

The one of the right spoke next. "The castle is presently closed."

Rise spoke up, explaining. "One of my friends ran this way. Have any of you seen him?" The two guards looked to each other in surprise. It was the one of the left that answered.

"We aren't aware of any visitors. Now run along home, boy, before the

monsters get you." His tone of voice was fairly demanding, more or less forcing the two teens to get out of the area.

Rise found herself whispering to herself. "But…it really seemed like it was him." Rise turned to Ven. "Looks like he's not here, we should head back then." Ven gave a nod as they both turned in unison to walk back down the stairs. Both of them gasped as they noticed something and jumped back a little.

Something had emerged from the stairs, red and black in colour. It looked like an Unversed.

One of the guards from behind them spoke up. "They're here!" Judging by his words, had he expected this monster to come?

Both guards waved their weapons around as they walked from around Ven and Rise. "Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you." The other guard spoke with confidence.

Ven gave a reassuring nod to himself as he bolted first. Rise, surprised by his action, was a little slow to respond as Ven had already ran past the two guards shouting, "Leave this to me!"

The reddish-brunet guard shot a hand up. "Stop!"

"But you're just children!" The other guard yelled this time.

Ven continued to dash ahead as Rise found her head turning around to look at the expressions on their faces. They were obviously surprised, but seemed to grunt to one another. That's all she saw before she turned her head back around and ran after Ven, following him.

He seemed restless as she had a little trouble catching up to him. Why was he in such a hurry? It was only a heartless. Ven seemed unusually agitated for once. All the while as they ran, he never bothered to even look back at Rise. It was a little alarming as to why, since most people would look back to check where their friends were, but Ven didn't do that. What was going on in his mind?

A few minutes passed until they finally came to a halt. They realized they were back in the town square. It wasn't hard to spot the Unversed, in fact, it was smack dab in the middle, along with that duck that was taking a walk earlier.

"Ach! How dare ye! Back off, ye fiend!" He seemed angry and was poking his cane in the Unversed's direction. "Ye'll not be gettin' my money!"

Ven took a bold step forward and threw his Keyblade. "Look out!" His Keyblade hit the Unversed and it jumped a little, speedily running away. Ven was just prepared to run off again as Rise was about to ask him to let her catch her breath, until someone else beat her to it.

Rise found herself blinked her eyes over as she continued to pant. Her eyes were locked onto the duck. "Hold on... Wait a moment, laddie." It spoke. Ven turned his head around to face the duck. "Don't I even get a chance to repay ye?"

Shrugging, he answered. "Oh, you don't have to." Ven proceeded to break another run for it until he was stopped again. Rise gave another couple of pants as she stretched her back and ran up to Ven, giving her a questionable look as they both turned to face the duck.

"Now, just hold yer horses. I dinna mean me fortune. Maybe a wee bit o'

gold, or a small token of..." He seemed to be lost in thought.

Ven's voice was fairly impatient. "Well, could ya make it fast?" Ven began to tap his feet against the ground as Rise frowned to herself. Ven was really in a hurry wasn't he?

"I know-I've just the thing in me hat!" The duck gave a hearty laugh and proceeded to take his hat off his head. "C'mere." He gestured towards both teens as they both crouched down a little and nudged closer to the creature. He took his hat and used it to cover part of his bill, his eyes blinking left and right as if to check if anyone was listening in. "Ye can tell me, lad. You came here from another world, didn't ye?"

Both Rise and Ven gasped at the same time and turned to look at each other. Was it really that obvious?

"Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' ye any awkward questions. Ye see, 'tis the same with me. I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!" He chuckled to himself.

Thinking he was up, Ven perked up. "Great! That all?"

Scrooge was disappointed with Ven's attitude clearly. Rise frowned at him and pouted. "Ven…be a little more polite would you?" Ven scratched his head and apologized quickly.

"Ach, it's okay but I'm holding ye up, lad and laddie." The duck reached into his hat and took out what looked like slips of paper out. "Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town." Disney Town? Lifetime passes? Rise reached into her pocket and felt the one she received from the Queen. "Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck. There y'are-enough for you and you, and a grown-up."

Rise waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, it's okay. I already have one."

The duck scratched his head. "Then you and two grown-ups." He laughed to himself as Ven reached down and took the tickets. He flipped one front and back and smiled a little, and frowned while looking at the other two.

Rise giggled. "Two grown-ups Ven." She couldn't help but contain her laugh.

"Hey! You're just as much of a child as I am!" He retorted and stomped on the ground a little.

"I know I know, I'm kidding." She nudged her body a little to Ven. "You know what I mean Ven." Ven folded his arms together and laughed too after a while. He nudged back to Rise with a little bump in the shoulder.

"Okay, enough fooling off, let's get going. We have an Unversed to catch."

Rise nodded and the two ran off down the alleyway the Unversed ran down earlier.

The two continued on their way as they ran down the alleyway. It was pretty spacious, many buildings, and from the corner of their eyes, they could even see a little shop. They were just about to reach an arch when they were suddenly stopped.

"Hang it all! Can't I get a moment's peace!"

Rise peered her eyes and raised an eyebrow, suspicious. Standing not too far away, it was an old man wearing thick blue robes with a matching blue hat in the shape of a cone. Was he some sort of wizard? Well, he reminded her slightly of Yen Sid, only, he seemed more…comical? If that was the right word to describe him. He lacked that serious aura around him at best.

Ven gestured with his hands. "Mister, get inside. It's not safe out here."

The man scratched his head. "Oh, ordering me about-now that's unsafe. After all, I'm Merlin the Wizard. Oh ho... Scamps looking to wake the powers inside themselves, is that it?"

Rise was shocked. Was he really like Yen Sid? "How…how did you know?" She felt her body tense slightly and turned her face over to Ven's. The expression on his face was the exact same as hers.

The wizard chuckled to himself. "We wizards have a knack for knowing such things. The book is inside on the table. You may have a gander, if you like." Without another word, he turned his body around and seemed to go into a door, probably his house in that case.

Ven turned over to Rise. "What book?"

She put a finger to her chin. "Wanna check it out then? I'm sure the Unversed can wait a little longer." He thought about it for a moment, looked over past the arch, then back to Rise's face. He gave a slight nod as they began to walk into the little house. Well, chances are, they probably won't be returning back here, together especially.

Their steps were careful as they clicked open the door. Rise put her hand in the door frame first to take a look. The room was roomy, but it was cramped also. There were all sorts of books lying around. Ven from behind her cracked the door open a little more, unaware he was leaning on her.

"Hey Ven! Oof!" Rise toppled onto the ground, feeling Ven's body on her back. "You could've been a little more careful y'know?"

Ven felt his face heat up. He moved his body quickly up and smacked his head once. "I'm sorry, I should've been more careful. You're not hurt are you?" His voice was clearly concerned.

Although Rise thought her wrists may have been twisted, she decided to forgive Ven and not tell him. Ven would surely worry and beat himself over it if he found out he had hurt her.

"No, I'm just fine." She placed her hand to her back and rotated her wrists around. Her left one hurt, causing her to wince a little. Thankfully, Ven hadn't caught onto it as he nodded over to the wizard who responded before going back to what he was doing earlier. He was aware of their presence now.

Ven frowned as he looked around. A book? Rise followed suit until something caught her eye. There was a podium at the back of the room, something large on it.

She tapped Ven on the shoulder. "Hey, do you think that's it?" Her fingers pointed to the podium and Ven's eyes traced them to it.

"Let's take a look."

Rise's hand held onto Ven's clothing as they approached the object. Surely, it was a book. It had a picture of some animals on the cover. It was rather cute of a picture. Was this the one? "Ven, open it. I think that's the right one if I'm not wrong." Ven nodded and took the book with both hands and cracked it open, a bright light suddenly shining.

"Whoa!" He yelped as they both proceeded to cover their eyes. Moments passed as the light finally dulled down and they could both open their eyes again. "What…happened?"

Rise was the one who noticed it first. It was a card. Rise read the words aloud. "Granted permission to the Hundred Acre Command Board. Huh…command board. We'll do that some other day won't we?" Rise grinned at Ven as they decided to take their leave now that their business was done.

Ven said a quick goodbye to the wizard and they both ran down their way again, past the arch.

The way they went was difficult, fighting off a couple of Unversed along the way. Finally, they seemed to reach a clearing when they noticed there was a large man standing in the middle of the area.

"Terra!" Ven shouted out first, his voice glad that he was safe. Terra turned his face around and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Ven! Rise!" From across, another person ran in as both Terra and this other person called out their names. The other person was Aqua, her body stopping once she reached Terra.

"Aqua!" It was Rise's turn to be surprised.

Unfortuantely, their reunion was cut a little short. In a matter of seconds, three different Unversed appeared, including the one Rise and Ven were chasing, combined together to become one large Unversed. The size was massive.

Rise spoke up again. "Okay you guys, I know we have a lot to catch up on, but do you mind if we do it after we beat this thing?" She turned her head over to look at her three friends.

They nodded in unison.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Yep, right before the battle. I know I'm lazy, but you gotta understand that it's annoying writing out the exact script from the game. D:<p>

There's a little Ven and Rise fluff here, not a lot, but hey, it's kingdom hearts. There was never a lot of lovey-dovey moments anyways. Although, I promise you in the next chapter or two there will be more. :D

Okay, so R&R. 3


	10. Ten: Awry

*cough* I realize I really really delayed this chapter. Whoops...? I'm sorry. I've been occupied recently...and the fact school just restarted. Sighhh...

but, WOOHOO, CHAPTER 10 BABY. I'm happy. :) (although I'm getting slow now.)

This chapter has A LOT of dialogue. And I cut out the battle with trinity armour. I thought it was gonna take up too much text, and I don't want the chapter too be too wordy, not that it isn't already. xD

So, enjoy this chapter, and yeah. :D

* * *

><p>[Awry]<p>

_Things can never be the same, can it?_

* * *

><p>"Terra!" Aqua yelled as loud as she could.<p>

"Ven! Rise! Now!" Terra followed suit and called the younger children's names.

"C'mon!" Ven managed to say, while Rise only managed a grunt. The four Keyblade wielders jumped into the air at the same time, in all four directions. Aqua had a good slash at the Unversed first, her Keyblade clanging against the metal. Next was Rise, she concentrated and gave the Unversed a good whack in its rear end, not on purpose of course. To land, she gave herself a good push from its body and twirled her way to the ground.

"Got 'im." Terra seemed to smirk a little, his grin wide.

"We make a good team." Aqua added, smiling and nodding her head.

Rise pitched in. "Of course. What else do you expect?"

Ven nodded his head. "Yeah." He gave a childish laugh that caused the rest of the gang to join him. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and grabbed something from his back pocket. "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets." They were the three passes to Disney Town.

Terra looked at it curiously, his eyes skeptical. "For what?" He asked.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." He smiled as he handed one to first Terra, then to Aqua. Aqua looked at the pass and then turned over to Rise.

"Where's yours?"

Rise in turn, rummaged through her stuff to find the pass. "I've already got one." She grinned at Aqua, who gave her a nod back. Rise put her ticket back where she got it.

Ven started again. "He said to- He said to take two grown-ups." He had a real disappointed expression on his face when he said the last sentence. His face sulked and looked down, childishly. Rise couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"You mean us?" Aqua asked first. This only caused Rise to burst out laughing, Aqua and Terra soon joining in also. Ven still had a disappointed look. He turned over to Rise and pouted his lips, looking fairly upset, in a playful way, and folded his arms.

"You're a child too."

"Hey, I'm not the one he said that too." She retorted and gave a smile back in return. He pouted for a few more seconds before he began to smile too, in a sort of bashful way.

However, the cheerful attitude was soon broken by the only Keyblade Master in the room.

"Listen to me, both of you... We need to get you guys home—" Aqua had started, but was forced to be cut off by Ven's voice.

"It's okay, Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never  
>bad-mouth Terra again."<p>

Ven's statement caused Terra to gasp loudly and grab Ven by the shoulders roughly. "You saw the boy in the mask?"

"Uh Y-yes?" Terra seemed to squeeze Ven's shoulder harder, making Rise cringe a little. She could tell Ven was hurting.

Rise had to speak up. "Umm, actually, we both did." She put a hand on Terra's arms, hoping he would get the hint to take his hands off of Ven. If Terra wasn't careful; he could easily crush his shoulders. That was why Terra was the powerhouse of the four. Terra could only stare at her for a few moments before he finally allowed his hands to fall back down to his sides. He fisted them.

"Vanitas... Ven. Rise. Let Aqua take you both home." Terra said while looking off in a different direction. His eyes were casted away, but his tone seemed sincere.

"No way. I wanna go with you guys." Ven argued, shaking his head over and over in frustration. Rise did the same, balling her hands into a fist as she refused.

Terra gave a sharp look at Ven, throwing his voice higher. This caused Ven to flinch upon his first words. "You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt." Rise could feel the words sting, even though she wasn't the he was talking to at the moment. She couldn't help it…since she knew indirectly he was referring to her too.

Aqua however, was the only one who could find the voice to question him. "And what is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness."

Aqua had a disbelieving look on her face. "I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

Rise found herself whispering under her breath. "The same worlds…?" She spoke louder this time. "Aqua…what do you mean by he's been putting himself too close to the darkness?" She raised her tone of voice, furrowing her eyebrows. Aqua turned to face her, but turned away, frowning.

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?" Terra's voice was clearly angry, in a way that said he wanted her to back off.

"He was only—" She began, but couldn't find the voice to continue. The silence was long, and no one could find the words to speak up. The looked at one another, but no words came. The mood was tense, and not so relaxing like earlier. They all paused before Rise and Ven both finding themselves calling out the name of the blunette female at the same time.

"Aqua..." Ven and Rise looked at each other, surprised they had the same thought in mind.

"I get it." Was all Terra said before he turned his back around to leave.

Ven was quick to act and called out his name. "Terra!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Just stay put! I'm on my own now, all right?" His tone of voice was incredibly harsh, and within seconds, he turned back around to walk again, closing his ears off the others.

"Terra, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." Aqua tried to stop him, but failed miserably.

"You're awful, Aqua." Came from Ven. His voice was silent, the words trailing behind slowly. He turned his face away from her, and found himself looking towards Rise instead. He looked at her, but couldn't find the words to say anything to her.

"So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too."

"Were you also "ordered" to take me home?"

There was a long silence.

"Ven..." Rise started, raising a hand to perhaps tap him on the shoulder or something, but stopped. She was afraid. She was afraid of how Ven would look once he turned his face around. Thankfully, he kept his face away.

Ven spoke again. "Aqua... Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra." He only managed to shift his head around to give a quick glance before turning around to chase after Terra's retreating body. In a matter of moments, he was gone, only the two females remained.

"Aqua..." It was Rise's turn to talk to the older female. Although both Aqua and Rise were still in the place, it felt empty, desolate, and lifeless. Aqua frowned heavily, her eyes almost appearing as if she wanted to cry. It wasnot so surprising though. Both Ven and Terra had said some things to her that weren't exactly pleasant. "Aqua, are you...okay?" She asked, her words sincere.

Aqua gave her a sad smile. "It's okay Rise. I know I deserve it."

As if to cheer her up, Rise shaked her head vigorously, mentioning it was not so. "It's not your fault! I know you're just worried about Terra, and you want to keep us two safe, so that's why you did what you did."

"I guess, but, they're not taking the situation the right way."

Rise found herself laughing at her own comment. "Well, they're boys. What do you expect?" Aqua gave a laugh back, nodding her head. They took about a minute to straighten their faces out. Aqua was the first one to speak.

"Hey Rise," Rise turned her head to look at the older female. "Have you been travelling with Ven? Or on your own? How'd you even get here?" She looked naturally thoughtful, and curious.

"Ummm..." Rise began. "I came on my own." Aqua looked at her strangely, but then she nodded as if she understood something. "I think I wound up on the opposite side of where you guys were. The three of you...you guys were connected weren't you? Like, around the same time?"

Although Aqua hadn't quite understood what she meant at first, she eventually registered the meaning. "Oh-yeah. That explains why I couldn't find, or even hear about you in the worlds. I guess it makes sense." Rise's face fell now knowing that she had been apart from all three of them, if only, if only she was there, her search for Ven wouldve been easier. "Don't be sad. The important thing is, we're together now, right?"

Rise perked up. "Yeah!" She agreed. She laced her hands together shortly in thought "But, Terra's running off again isn't he?" Aqua's face fell this time. She took a hand and squeezed her right arm.

Her reply was quiet. "Yeah."

"Shouldn't we look for Terra then?" Rise asked, her voice going higher a pitch. Aqua's eyes darted away before turning back.

"Rise. I want you to stay out of this. I don't want you to get hurt. Go home to where it's safe."

Rise gasped her answer. "But Aqua! I don't want to. I know what you mean, but I don't want to be left here. Take me with you!"

Almost in an instant, Aqua's face changed. "If you know what I mean, then go home." It was serious and stern, her eyebrows furrowed together. Her tone of voice was also demanding, almost as if she was forcing Rise to go back to the Land of Departure. Rise could feel her body tense for a moment when she heard the icy tone in her voice. The ends of her hair was on edge, and she could feel goosebumps all over her body. She hated it when Aqua was like this. However, Rise wasn't about to follow these orders so easily.

"Wha...what are you saying? I'm not going home Aqua!" Rise stomped her feet against the ground, like a child who didn't get what she wanted. "I want to be of help! I'm not a child anymore, I know how to take care of myself. I want to bring home Terra just like you. Ven feels the same way. " She clenched her hand into a tight fist, allowing the whites of her knuckles to show. She began to slide the tip of her shoe against the ground, frowning.

Aqua's reply to Rise's call was hushed. "I know." Rise was a little held back. She knows...? Then why mention it in the first place then? Why would she want to bring her home? "But that's exactly why you need to go back. I'm not saying you're a child, but you're still young. You and Ven tend to do reckless things, and I don't want neither of you to be putting yourselves in danger. This is all I ask Rise. Go home, and bring Ven with you." She placed a hand on Rise's shoulder, bending her head near Rise's level. "I'm telling you this for your own good."

Rise shaked her head. "No."

"What?"

Rise felt her eyes go hard. "I said no. I'm not going back and that's that. I don't care if you think I'm stubborn, but this is my decision and you have to respect it Aqua." Rise shrugged Aqua's hand off her shoulder. She walked four steps back to give her some distance from the older female. "You know what? In the end, Ven really was right about you. You're letting it go to your head."

Although Rise wanted to glare, she didn't have the heart to. She gave a disappointed look in it's place, sending a clear signal to Aqua. Aqua gulped and looked as if she wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

All she could do was watch Rise run.

And within moments, Aqua herself ran off, going to who knows where.

Rise on the other hand, decided to get going. There'd be no point in going all over the place to find Ven and Terra, so she decided to go to the square. Besides, one of them was bound to show up there right? It was her best shot anyways. Maybe she should ask if anyone's seen them?

The path she ran seemed longer than before. Was this because she ran down this path by herself now?

She ran past Merlins house. "That's right, I should go command board someday with the others." She muttered to herself. She continued to run.

Finally, her steps reached the square. There were two people in the middle of the square: Ven and Aqua. Aqua had her Keyblade armour on, unable to let anyone see her face. Her glider had zipped into the air the moment Rise registered what was happening. It flew it's way next to Aqua and she managed to climb over it in a second.

"Aqua!" She tried to call out, but to no luck. The whirring of her glider was much to loud, and within seconds, she disappeared. Aqua had left, to find Terra most likely. She turned back to look at Ven. "Ven!"

The blond boy turned around to widen his eyes in surprise at the figure a few meters away from him. "Rise!" He called back, finding himself sighing in relief. As Rise skipped her way over to the boy, he asked, "Where were you?"

She scratched her head. "I had a long chat with Aqua earlier." Her voice was hushed, almost as if she didn't want him to hear.

"Oh." Was all he said. Ven wasn't exactly the happiest customer at the moment. He was still angry, if not mad at Aqua. He wanted to, but he couldn't. She was a precious friend of his after all. He turned his body around to face the other way, to avoid looking at Rise's eyes.

His head was down, as if he was thinking deeply. His body flinched as she neared him, although he didn't bother to say anything. He looked really down about something.

"Ven...?" Rise called out his name, as if to wake him from the trance he was in. His face was blank, eyes downcast. He seemed to have no response to her call. "Ven! Snap out of it!"

His face jolted up, as if he was suddenly awake. "I'm sorry. I must be kinda out of it."

She shook her head. "Are you worrying over Terra right now?" Ven instantly frowned. "So I'm right aren't I?" His answer was fairly delayed, but he eventually nodded his head.

"I just...I don't know anymore! Rise, Terra's all over the place, Aqua's changed, they both changed in fact. It makes me wonder 'what happened?'" His eyes were hazy, confused even. Rise clinched her hands into a tight fist.

"If you're about to blame it on the Mark of Mastery test, I don't think it's just that. You and I both know Terra wouldn't make this big of a deal out of it. Something must've happened, something that made Terra become so...cold? Aqua's just worried, so we can't blame her for her actions either." What came out of her mouth seemed like a long dialogue. She knew there was more to the story, but words wouldn't come out when she saw Ven's blue stare into her green.

Now that she could take a better look at him, his eyes were...sad. They had lost that spark of cheerfulness that his eyes always had. Rise could see why though. Terra to Ven was like Aqua to Rise. They were like siblings.

"Rise." Ven called out her name and snapped Rise back into reality. "I must really seem like a kid right now don't I? Making a huge fuss over this." His lip corners moved upwards, giving an awkward smile.

She shook her head. "You're perfect the way you are." She returned that awkward smile.

"You're not answering my question." Ven puffed his cheeks to pout slightly.

"Maybe I don't want to answer it." Her tone suddenly turned from sincere to playful. Ven shot her a look.

"Don't dodge my question, I want-" Rise cut him off.

"Can't hear you! La-la-la!" She put her index fingers into her ears as if to muffle Ven's shouts. She could still hear him as he became more and more frustrated the more he shouted, and the louder Rise began to sing to cut Ven off.

Ven heaved a heavy sigh of frustration. "You know what? Nevermind. If you're going to be difficult, what's the point?" He looked honestly annoyed.

It was Rise's turn to frown. "Ven, you know I'm kidding right?" Her voice was soft. "I'm just saying, I don't think that's a question I can answer for you. I like you for who you are, and I don't care if you seem like a kid."

Ven's face blushed a pink. "Ummm...I'm not sure how I'm supposed to answer to that either."

Rise gave a giggle in response. She took her right hand and put it onto his left. "So, don't worry so much okay? Put a little faith in both Terra and Aqua. Things'll get better. I know it."

Ven's head nodded once. "Alright then, if you say so."

His eyes glanced down onto his hand, the one Rise had hers on. His face suddenly dulled, sadness overshadowing it. He suddenly spoke up once again, hiw voice quiet. "If Terra and Aqua are like this now, d-do you think this'll happen to...us?"

Rise was confused. "What do you mean?"

He felt his cheeks warm up. "I mean that I don't want the two of us to be so-so apart. Aqua and Terra have this tension around each other, and I don't like it."

It was Rise's turn to blush. "I think I know what you mean." She took her hand off of his. She watched Ven with skeptical eyes. He placed his hand out in front of him and there was a flash.

It was Terra's keyblade. In his hand.

"What're you doing with that?" She asked. Ven only barely turned his head around to pass her a soft, yet sad smile. He turned his face back around to stare hard at the Keyblade, swinging it every so often.

Was he reminiscing?

Slowly, Rise found herself opening her mouth.

_Take a look, all around._  
><em>Hold my hand, don't be scared.<em>  
><em>There is nothing you should fear.<em>  
><em>I'm with you, by your side.<em>  
><em>Together, just you and I.<em>  
><em>Close your eyes, fall asleep.<em>  
><em>Dream the dreams you want to dream.<em>  
><em>In the end,<em>  
><em>Everything will be alright.<em>

"The...lullaby?" Ven asked. His features were soft, even his body appeared relaxed. The Keyblade was on he ground as he closed his eyes. "Its been a while since I've heard it. Aqua, or you, rarely ever sing it now."

She gave a sheepish laugh. "When I looked at you staring at Terra's Keyblade, the song suddenly popped into my head." Actually, she wasn't quite sure why she was singing it. It just randomly popped into her head, out of the blue.

"Do you think, you can sing it again?"

Rise blinked her eyes. "Again? What for?"

"I want to hear it again. The last time I heard it, it was the time when Terra was crazy sick. That's all."

Rise couldn't help but think that that couldnt have been the only reason. There must've more. That answer was too vague. Nonetheless, she obliged to his request, finding herself sing the lullaby onc again. This time though, she made sure she had her eyes open to watch Ven. With every line, there came a stroke of the Terra's Keyblade in his hand. Rise reached the seventh verse of the line when her song was abruptly stopped by none other than Ven's voice.

"Whoa!" He said, his voice in surprise over something. Rise noticed after a few seconds that the Keyblade was gone, a good couple meters away from where he sat. It laid flat against the ground.

A few footsteps approached.

And the two gasped in unison.

* * *

><p>Okay, so, that's it for now. Who's this person? GASP. (i'm pretty sure you know though anyways. xD)<p>

SO, hope you enjoyed, although there wasn't much action in this chapter. We're gonna move onto part 3 of radiant garden next time...and yeah. ;D

R&R. :D


	11. Eleven: Fathom

OKAY. CHAPTER 11. Yes, I understand this one is shorter than my usual, but I realized there wasn't much left of Radiant Garden. I was thinking of shoving a little bit of the past stuff, but I got lazy. :D  
>Maybe another chapter one day? :D<p>

So, we meet Lea and Isa. ...I still can't believe Lea is pronounced "lee." :C  
>if you didn't know that...NOW YOU KNOWWWW.<p>

LET US BEGIN THIS CHAPTERRRRRR

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS. D;

* * *

><p><span>[Fathom]<span>

_Is everything a lie?_

* * *

><p>"This yours?"<p>

Rise jumped up in surprise over the sudden new voice. Her head tilted in the direction where the voice seemingly came from, her eyes stopping on a figure with vibrant red hair, spiked back. He held the wooden Keyblade in his right hand, eyeing it curiously as he turned to Ven. Ven managed to barely nod his head in response, a little held back by the suddenness of the boy appearing.

The was another next to the red-head. He contrasted the vibrancy of the red with a blue, his tone of voice urging. "Lea, we don't have time for this." He spoke, pronouncing every word. His eyebrows furrowed slowly.

The red-head responded almost immediately. "Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." His gave a casual look over to the blunet as walked his way slowly next to Ven, flipping the Keyblade a couple times. "You still play with toy swords? That's cute." He seemed to mock almost, grinning.

Ven frowned as the boy seemed to offer the Keyblade back, the hilt of the blade towards Ven. Ven gave a quick scowl, grunting slightly. Rise tugged his arm, shaking her head for him to stay calm. He gave a deep breath in, closed his eyes for a second, and did what he was told. He turned to the red-head again. There was a clang on the floor as the red-head more or less chucked Terra's Keyblade against the ground. Rise gasped quickly, in surprise. Didn't he have any manners?

"Now this right here—" He spoke again, pulling something out of his pocket. They were red and black coloured, almost circular with spikes at four edges, with the design of a flame on it. "Tada! Whaddaya think?" He let his arms down as he began to sway his body.

It looked a little boring, to be honest. How could anyone fight with frisbee's? They looked pretty pathetic, for a weapon.

Ven apparently had the same thought in mind. He glanced at it for a second before turning his head down. "Not a whole lot." He replied.

The boy brushed off his comment. "You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" He tapped his right temple with his index finger a couple times. "What's your name?"

Ven's reply was dull. "Ventus." His voice lacked enthusiasm, as he turned his head away and met his eyes with Rise. She gave him a slight smile as Lea whipped his body around to walk a few steps and bowed down his body, standing in front of Rise this time. His face leaned down, unusually close. He seemed as if he was studying her facial features or something. It made Rise's heart pick up a couple paces.

"And you?" He asked, a slight edge in his tone.

Rise immediately tried to turn her head away, surprised by the close space between their faces. She clenched her right fist hard, which Ven noticed and furrowed his brows. "Rise." She said finally, turning her face over to Ventus.

Lea's head curved left and right of Rise's face, trying to catch her attention. "Hey, you're pretty cute." Rise found her cheeks heat up quickly, feeling more and more embarrassed by the second, shocked over his comment. Her lips parted a little to gasp as a certain someone beside her shoved the red-head back a couple meters.

"Watch it! You're too close to her!" Ven had his left arm held in front of her body, as if to protect her. His tone of voice was obviously angry, him glaring at the redhead as Lea was slouched back against the ground. Rise put her hands on his arm to let it down. He obeyed.

"It's okay." Rise shaked her head.

There was a laugh. Lea had recovered from Ven's shove, his arms crossed together. "Oh I see how it is." He grinned again, as if something mischievous was going on through his mind. He had an arm against his hips and the other was stretched in front. He waved his index finger left and right and gave another laugh. Lea began to walk his way over again, next to Ven. "Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!"

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?"

"You scared of losing? C'mon." Lea taunted as he skipped back a few steps, swaying back and forth like earlier again. "Hope you're ready." The way he said it was provoking really.

Ven turned over to Rise first, almost as if he was asking her for permission. His face showed signs of doubt if he should, although there seemed to be some sort of spark the way his eyes glittered. He probably wanted to give it a shot. "Go for it." She smiled, approving. Ven chuckled to himself under his breath before his face jolted up, his lips stretching wide. He pushed his body off the ground and picked up Terra's wooden Keyblade. Rise did the same, having her body lean against the stone wall behind her instead, finding herself smiling.

"Yeah! Now we're talkin'." Lea's voice sounded excited.

"You're gonna be sorry." Ven replied, his body getting into battle-position, holding the Keyblade backhanded, just like he always does.

Isa gave a quick laugh to himself, clearly amused.

And they charged at each other.

As Ven and Lea clashed between Keyblade and Frisbees, Rise found herself cheering loudly for the two boys, mostly Ven, of course. Although this fight was nothing more than a casual game between the two, Ven's face was bright. She found herself sighing in relief, glad he seemed happy again. He had been too stressed out earlier, from all that Terra and Aqua junk. She was getting worried if he was ever going to smile again, if Aqua and Terra didn't make up again that is.

The battle on the other hand, was awfully noisy, but was easygoing. They were laughing, they were grunting, they simply looked as if they were having fun. Nothing else to it.

Just simply easy, casual, fun.

In the next moment, Lea was knocked back, panting hard, breathing between words. "You...had enough? 'Cause I'm willing...call it a draw if you are."

Rise laughed to herself, giggling at Lea's attitude. He was cocky, that much was for sure, but it was more like a playful cocky. It was kinda nice though, meeting someone like him. He was outgoing, he was friendly, those sorts. It's been awhile since they've met someone like that.

"Huh?" Ven seemed surprised. "Right..." he laughed.

"From where I stood," It was Isa, Lea's blue-haired friend. "the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser"..."Lame," "Laughable"..." Rise found herself giggling again in amusement, walking her way over to Ven.

Lea was not pleased by his friend's response. "Wha- Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up or somethin'? " Lea folded his arms. " "You're just havin' a bad day." or..."That's what you get for pullin' your punches!" Some friend." Lea sounded disappointed.

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie."

Lea rolled his eyes. "Ya see what I gotta put up with?" He put his arms above his head and leaned down to the ground. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him."

Ven gave a confused look before he realized what he meant. Ven began to laugh, Rise soon joining in. It wasn't long until both Lea and Isa joined in on the laughing.

Isa was the first one to stop. "Lea, we have to go." He urged again, reminding the red-head.

" 'Kay." Came his response; a simple answer.

Isa turned his body around to walk in the other direction as Lea got his body up. "Already?" Rise asked, slightly disappointed. Ven nodded, feeling the same way she did. It was nice, having Lea and Isa here. Their presence cheered not only Ven up, but for Rise too. The problem was, really, they would probably never meet each other again. Not for a long while at least.

Lea turned only his head around. "I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."

"Okay, Lea." Ven was the one to respond. Although he looked fine with it, Rise knew he was disappointed.

Lea turned around to walk closer to Isa. Isa's mouth was moving, but both Ven and Rise were unable to catch what he said. However, it wasn't the same for Lea. His voice was, more or less, loud.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever." Rise kept her body turned at their two new friends, thinking deeply.

"Living forever huh? I never thought about it like that." She whispered under her breath, thinking what he said made a lot of sense.

Isa's next comment, louder this time, audible enough for her to hear, made her chuckle. "I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time."

"See, I'm immortal!" Lea swayed his head back and forth, his arms on his hips.

"You're obnoxious." He answered back. His head turned up, as with Lea, leading Rise to look up at what they were turning to. They both faced the castle.

"You ready?" Lea asked.

…Ready for what?

"Well, I can tell you are."

"Yeah."

They continued to stare for a couple more seconds before finally turning away. Rise noticed in that exact moment the person beside her began to walk away. "Must be nice...knowin' who your friends are." He looked up.

Rise paused before she paced herself to catch up to Ven, placing her hands on his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Ven. Things will be okay."

He turned his body around to face her. His blue eyes were hard, staring at her. Rise was surprised by his face expression before it softened, him gulping once.

Tears began to spill.

His arms wrapped around her body.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN. Yeah, i didn't put much content. :D<p>

Guess why he's crying? I may or may not put up why he's crying...I'll see. :D So, as for now, enjoy that little tidbit at the end.

I'm still considering if I ever wanna write the next part of the story, so a sequel or whatever. It totally depends on my mood...cuz honestly, the whole KH stuff I loooong. D: And the fact I get so much homework this year, it's intense. pooey.

HMMMMMMMMM... I feel like writing something for some other anime/game. Dunno what yet either, so I'll have to see. Probably gonna be a one-shot. I'm too lazy to start another story. D:

Thanks for reading!

R&R. :D


	12. Twelve: Effete

Oh man, I didn't even realize I was so behind till last week. Everything's escaped my mind for the past month or so, and I'm so sorry for this incredibly late update. I hope you can forgive me. D: There's just been so much going on in my life, it's been difficult to balance some things.

I'm surprised its been longer than a month since I've updated. Ha ha ha...

So today is in Hercule's world. The chapter will be split up into two sections, for various reasons. There's not much action in this chapter, but eh. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS.

* * *

><p><span>[Effete]<span>

_How can someone deserve happiness?_

* * *

><p>"This place looks neat."<p>

Rise turned her head around the scenery that laid in front of her. Acutally, it wasn't much.

They seemed to be in the courtyard of some sort. No, not like a garden courtyard, but like, a courtyard for sparing or something. The area was cleared in the middle, a few jars and pots surrounding the walls. Overall, the space was fairly spacious, every step of their escalating dirt behind them.

"Kinda empty though, don't you think?" Ven frowned and looked around also before he stopped walking. "What do you think we're supposed to do here?" He flashed her a skeptical look as he watched Rise turn her body around a couple times to view the area. Her eyes darted from corner to corner as her face puffed up in confusion.

"I honestly don't know. Think we should go find someone then? There's bound to be someone living around here right?"

Just as Rise said this, she heard the sound of hooves tapping loudly against the ground. Both Rise and Ven swung their bodies around quickly to see who, or what it could've been behind them. They both gasped a little.

It was a short little man, his legs like a horse, although there were only two. His body was a little chubby, a little goatee on his chin. He sure looked short and stubby, that was the only conclusion that could be made so far. What were they called? Satyr? Something around those lines. He looked like he was in a rush as he ran his way towards a wall of sorts.

"Huh?" Ven said in surprise as he watched the little man run past them without even a word. His face was in a panic as his hooves continued to tap against the ground lightly. It wasn't long till the creature spoke.

"Oy, the kid's relentless!"

Rise and Ven both cocked a head to the side in curiosity. The looked at each other with an odd look before Ven took a few steps closer to the creature and bent down. "Hey, whatcha doin' there?" The creature gave a huge jump up in surprise and screamed loudly, his voice screeching. The scream he gave was so loud, it hurt their ears. Rise winced.

"I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it!" His arms gave a thrusting movement as he shook his head fiercely. He certainly looked annoyed, although his back was turned.

"Uhh….?" Ven seemed to say.

The creature turned around in surprise. Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you? Can't you see I'm busy?" He sounded even more annoyed this time, both his tone and his face clearly expressing that.

"Hey, Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil!"

A boy ran towards the three, waving his hands like mad. He was a lanky boy, kinda scrawny looking, with decent height. His hair was a copperish-orange, wearing a plain white toga. He had a huge smile on his face as he ran over, his eyes fixed upon the satyr.

It was the satyr's voice to speak this time. His face expressed a sense of pleasure when he noticed the boy running towards him. "All right, Herc, I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already." He folded his arms together and hushed the excited boy, rolling his eyes in the process.

It wasn't long until another person joined the now four people who stood in the courtyard.

"Aha!" It was another boy, his stature around the other boy's. His arms were on his hips, in a proud sort of way. His hair was a jet black, slicked back, and had…really nice blue eyes. He had the appearance more of a soldier, judging by the armour he wore. He had a cute face, and had a smile similar to the other boy. He also looked super excited over something.

Rise nudged Ven. "Any clue who these people are?" He shook his head no. They exchanged odd looks at each other before turning their attention back around to these strangers.

"Beautiful... You happy now? You blew my cover!" The satyr seemed frustrated. He shook his head vigorously as if he had a headache, and then proceeded to slap his forehead.

The black-haired boy stared hard at the satyr. "Okay, 'fess up. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes!"

The other boy added in, "True heroes!"

Heroes? The trainer of heroes? Could someone even be trained to be a hero? Aren't heroes supposed to happen by chance? It sounded like utter bull in a sense. Rise found herself thinking deeply in her head and frowned at the thought. Such children. Besides, who actually wants to be a 'hero' nowadays? What is a 'hero?' Although she felt like being trained to be a hero seemed childish, her companion had other thoughts.

"Really? You can teach that?" Ven's voice perked up, his eyes growing wider. They had gotten his attention. Rise found herself groaning to herself at that point. Of course Ven would be interested. What else could she expect?

"'Course he can. C'mon, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero." The black-haired boy pleaded.

The satyr sounded annoyed. "Look, we've been through this... I got two words for you-student-teacher ratio!"

Ven proceeded to count his fingers. "One, two... Um?"

"I already got my hands full with this one. C'mon, Herc." He waved his hands in one motion and told the lanky boy to follow him. They began to walk away, their figures retreating.

A minute later, the sudden silence was broken. The black-haired boy let out a loud sigh in frustration. "I'm low-maintenance, I swear!"

Suddenly there was a scream.

Rise was the first to catch the scream. Out of little black splotches in the air, yellow creatures began to fly out, hundreds of them flying out. Of course they'd be in this world too. "Unversed!" She immediately got her body into battle-ready position and had her Keyblade in hand, ready to fight. "Come on Ven, let's take care of this." Just as Ven got his Keyblade out, another person volunteered himself to fight.

"Monsters, huh... Hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of." It was the black haired boy.

It wasn't long until the lanky boy rushed and was next to them in a second. "And I'll help, too!" He offered.

The last thing she remembered saying before she shut off her brain to think was:

"They need to shut up."

Xxx

"Phew!" Rise twirled her Keyblade in her right hand as Ven and the black-haired boy finished off two Unversed. The last two disappeared with a flourish as the gruelling battle was finally over. "There were way too many."

The lanky boy let out a laugh.

Rise found herself laughing back in response. She was surprised. The lanky boy was a lot stronger than she thought. In fact, he has massive strength for someone so skinny. It was pretty surprising yes, and he was great help. The black haired boy was also helpful in the battle, although his style was completely different. He had the whole soldier feel going on, but his help was appreciated. Ven tossed Rise a smile in relief, her returning it.

Before any of them could reflect on what just happened, the satyr spoke up. "Uhh…Okay... Change of plans. The Games are comin' up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches...then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train."

The black haired boy jumped up in happiness. His face stretched into a huge grin, jumping up and down like a child. "Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now." Before he finished his sentence, the boy was already off, charging to the Coliseum. Rise found herself laughing to herself. He sure ran awfully fast. He must've been real excited.

Ven on the other hand had a smile on his face for a different reason. "The Games, huh? Sounds fun!"

Rise turned around to face Ven. "Participating?" She asked. Ven's response was simple. He gave her a nod before he began to charge after the black haired boy…before he was forced to stop.

"Sorry kid, Captain Eager there just took the last spot." The short creature's voice sounded blank.

Ven's face fell immediately. He paused in his steps as his face was still turned towards the coliseum. He didn't budge.

"Ven." Rise called out, to no avail. She decided to move closer to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Ven could only breath in response. "Don't be disappointed." She tried to assure him.

Ven only shrugged as someone continued to talk. "I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!"

The satyr responded back. "You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off." With a slight groan in his voice, he trotted away, his legs propelling him towards the Coliseum yet again, leaving a disappointed boy left behind.

"But Phil..." he tried to say, but his voice trailed off silently.

The satyr suddenly stopped and looked behind him, passing on another message. "Oh...and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him." This left the boy to be even more disappointed, his face falling sadly.

Rise puffed up her cheeks. The lanky boy looked really upset over the situation. She wandered away from Ven's presence and looked over at the lanky boy, passing him a reassuring smile. "You know, you don't need to look so sad. He's still your trainer isn't he?" The boy looked at her with confused eyes. "Oh come on, cheer up! Ven, help me out here." She shifted her head around to find herself staring at Ven's back, him facing the coliseum. "Ven!"

Snapping out of his thoughts by the sound of Rise's voice, Ven turned around to face both Rise and the lanky boy. He first passed a raised eyebrow to Rise, who responded with a nod. Ven shrugged again before turning to the other boy. Sighing first, he slapped himself mentally before putting a smile on his own face. "Yeah, don't be so down. Want us to help you train? I'm Ventus, and that's Rise."

The lanky boy's mouth stretched upwards. "You'd really do that for me?" His eyes glowed with a shimmer, grateful. Rise and Ven nodded. "Thanks Ventus, Rise. I'm Hercules. Herc for short."

Ven laughed a little. "Just call me Ven. You're gonna do fine."

"Thanks. I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the

vestibule, okay?"

xxx

Rise and Ven sat side by side on a ledge in the vestibule, talking with one another. Rise kicked her legs up and down and fisted her hands, thinking hard. It was nice, having Ven next to her like this.

She had gone through so many worlds already by herself. Although she met so many great people out there, it had still been a lonely journey. She was completely alone. Ven, Aqua and Terra had the pleasure of bumping into one another at the very least, meeting each other every once in awhile. Rise was different. She had no clue what was happening on the other side. Why was she the only person that had separated from the others?

"Ven." She called out the blond's name once.

"What's up?" He responded quickly, facing her. Rise's head continued to look down, a frown forming across her face.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Ven nodded to her request.

Rise gave heaved a sigh first. "What happened…on the other side? With Aqua and Terra I mean. I wasn't with you guys, that you should already know. It's been really bugging me."

He sensed her worry and looked down at his feet, thinking of an answer to give her. There had been a lot of painful situations in all the worlds he visited, Aqua and Terra causing a lot of them too. Before he responded, he took a good look at Rise's facial expression. There was a sort of…strain to her face. Her expression seemed hurt, confused too.

'_I__probably__shouldn__'__t__tell__her.__I__don__'__t__want__to__hurt__her.__' _He thought to himself in his mind. He came out with an answer as quickly as he could, as vague as possible, but at the same time, wouldn't cause Rise too think too much. "I'm not sure myself… They just got into another fight." Rise's face fell. He had to change his answer. "How about, we talk to them about it the next time we meet them? We'll go get some answers, together." If they were going to remain together that is.

Rise paused. She turned her face over to Ven and started at him hard. It took her a little time to adjust her thoughts before she finally sighed in relief. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Let's do that."

He nodded at her and laughed. Rise had always been a cheerful one. It was easy to make her happy.

Just as Ven was going to ask Rise something, he noticed the figure of Hercules walking into the vestibule. He paused on his question to Rise as plopped down onto the ground, making his way to the boy. Herc was getting ready for another round of training.

"You want to become a true hero, huh?" Ven spoke out to him.

Herc suddenly stopped and turned around to face Ven. It seemed as if he didn't realize that he was there in the first place. Herc gave a nod in response to Ven's question. "More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus." Rise's ears perked up at the mentioned of his father being a god. Is that even a possible? Did god's really exist? Rise popped her body down this time, skipping her way over next to Ven.

Ven, of course, was totally excited. "Whoa! Herc, you're a god?" He exclaimed in utter surprise, happy to find out such a fact. He honestly was like a kid. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he stared at Herc in awe.

Hercules laughed. "No, no. I'm mortal. When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and...figured out how to take away my godhood."

This caught Rise's attention. "And what about you wanted to become a true hero?" Sure being a true hero seemed far-fetched, but if he was of godly descent…maybe it was possible, for him to be a true hero that is.

"It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus." Herc had a dreamy tone, his voice hopeful. He looked up at the sky, almost as if he could see his parents up there or something.

Honestly, it was a nice dream.

Ven gave a slight laugh. "Wow... I guess you really got your work cut out for you!"

"But what about you?" Herc asked. "How come you're here?"

"I'm...I'm just trying to make some friends." His voice fell, turning his head down to the ground and he began to shuffle his feet in the dirt, creating small clouds of dust.

Hercules smiled and gave Ven a pat on the back. "Well, hey! You've done that already."

"Huh?" Ven asked in confusion.

"You're friends with Herc now aren't you? Besides, I'm still your friend too." Rise added in, explaining. She gave a cheerful shrug to him, hoping to bring a smile to his face rather than a frown. Thankfully it worked. He nodded his head and glanced over at Herc.

"Yeah"

The three of them laughed together in unison before someone else's footsteps could be heard in the vestibule. All three of their heads swivelled around to glance at who the figure, or rather figures, were. It was Phil, that satyr, Herc's coach, and the black-haired boy. The black haired boy grinned at them.

Phil clapped his hands once. All right, you bunch of rookies. It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up." He peered at Herc and the black-haired boy in particular. "All the matches are divided into two brackets-one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up up for the West...'cause they already got a heavy-hittin' contender cleanin' up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafta hustle in there. Now move those sandals."

Before anyone was able to ask questions, the satyr had already changed his direction and began to walk in the direction of the Coliseum. The black-haired boy followed par, and so did Hercules.

"Heavy-hitting contender?" Ven whispered over to Rise, passing her a questionable look.

Unable to give him a reasonable answer, she shook her head. "I wonder about that too."

"Ven! Rise! Come on!" It was the voice of Herc. He faced them for a brief moment as his right hand was raised into the air, encouraging the two teens to follow them. They both nodded at each other before they began to follow them up the steps and into the coliseum…

* * *

><p>And there we go! I'll end it off here.<p>

I'm gonna try to write the chapter. I know people hate waiting for updates, especially when the chapter doesn't conclude properly. I'm gonna try to throw in a bunch more of Zack next time. There isn't much Zack for Ven's story in the first half of the story anyways. But then again, this is technically supposed to put emphasis on Rise, so Rise's gonna have a bigger role in the second part. I'll see if I can throw in some Zack and Rise bonding time. Heehee.

Until next time folks!

...and umm...R&R? D:


	13. Thirteen: Veracity

HI. GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL. I finished chapter 13, the second part of Hercules world. :D

I'm sorry updates are still kinda slow. Its just, I've been so busy lately, it's not even funny. My schedule's been packed, so I absolutely CANNOT wait until the break rolls around. WOOHOO.

okay, let's move on with the chapter then.

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS.

* * *

><p><span>[Veracity]<span>

_I only want the truth._

* * *

><p>Rise laughed, watching the boys speed through their matches. Both Herc and the black haired boy were doing really well in their matches. So well in fact, their next match was with each other. Phil looked glad as he watched both of the boy's matches, how well they were doing. He was content. He may seem like he doesn`t really care half the time, but deep down, it was obvious he was happy. After all, he had two potential heroes on the way. Plus, the match with each other meant the score will finally be settled. Because neither Rise nor Ven could participate in the games, they stood by watching with amused eyes, laughing, clapping, and cheering. Ven was the first to speak up, towards Herc.<p>

"Guess we made it." Ven gestured towards Herc, passing off a cheerful smile as Herc walked nearer to the boy.

Herc nodded, returning the smile. "Yeah. And it's all thanks to you, Ven."

"Good! The other kid'll be happy to hear that." Phil commented, nodding his head. His tone seemed almost glad in one sense, and yet disappointed in the other. As if…he was tricking Herc? It was probably a joke then.

Herc responded differently however. "No!" He yelled, displeased with what his mentor just said. "I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?" His eyes became glassy, pleading towards the satyr. His hand thrusted out in a hard motion, shaking them.

Phil smirked, as if he had just heard what he wanted to hear. "Hmph! 'Bout time ya got it!" He nodded to himself again. He began to walk off, leaving the stadium. He was mumbling to himself as he continued leaving, while on the other hand, the black-haired boy was running towards the three figures still in the stadium, Herc, Ven, and Rise.

The black haired boy immediately gestured towards Herc. "Whoever wins, no hard feelings." He held out his hand, which Hercules immediately grabbed and shaked.

"Course not. Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." His tone seemed proud in a sense. Seeing the two of them showed good sportsmanship, which Rise smiled to herself about. It was nice knowing that whoever wins, there wouldn't be any sort of hate of tension. This was probably the best course of action. Especially since both of them were aiming to be heroes.

"Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet."

This caused Hercules to laugh to himself in amusement. "True."

Both of them prepared, and entered the area. It was finally time for their match. They got their bodies into ready position. Hercules and the soldier charged towards each other, and that was all Rise could remember.

Surprisingly, even though watching the two fight was supposed to be an exciting event for her, she couldn't help but drone out. The clashing of the swords…it only jogged up a memory for her. She remembered the time back with Terra and Aqua, the way they used to always spar with one another. She remembered how herself and Ven would always stare at them dreamily, hoping that one day they would be able to get good enough and spar with one of the older teenagers, or even each other.

Rise continued to think into her mind, remembered the time when she got her Keyblade…Sempiternal Morn.

She smiled at the thought.

"_Ven!" Rise grinned widely. Her smile was huge, eyes bright. Her green eyes had sparkled with a light that was only enhanced by the sunlight. She turned her face over to the boy behind her, hoping he would notice her call and turn to look at her too._

_What she found was the exact same expression she had. _

_They both were holding a Keyblade. A real Keyblade._

_Ven's face fell first, and gaped. "You…too?" The corners of his lips shifted up slightly. Rise couldn't find the right words to say from her surprise. They had both gotten their Keyblades… at the same time nonetheless. They had achieved their dream._

_The first thing they did was run into each other's arm, Rise crying from joy, Ven grinning like an idiot. _

Her thoughts were broken by the quick yell of Pete, the satyr.

"Hey! We got trouble! There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match." His face was frantic, waving his arms crazily. The match paused for the moment as Herc was the first to stop and talk.

"Real monsters?" He exclaimed, utterly surprised.

"We have to stop 'em." The black haired boy was the next to speak up.

Ven jumped headfirst out. "Leave the monsters to me. This match is too important!" He began to run when Rise called out quickly to stop him for the moment.

"Hey, I'll go too! Wait up!" She called out, trying to catch his attention.

Ven only turned his head around for a second. "No Rise, you stay here. I'll take care of it." His tone was more of a command rather than a remark. He continued now, running faster and faster, until eventually he sped off, out of sight. All that was left was the dirt sweeping across the ground, eventually settling back down on the ground, the air clear again.

That scene was quickly ruined though. It was only a second later when another person sprinted.

Herc was the one who bolted. "Sorry, I'm going to have to call this off too. I have a friend to help and people to save. That's what a true hero is."

And his body flashed off into the distance, his lanky legs kicking back behind him before Rise could even blink. Her thoughts paused as the sudden disappearance of two people caused Rise to shut off her brain, her thoughts locked thinking about the words Ven had said to her.

_"__You__stay__here.__I__'__ll__take__care__of__it.__"_

It had been such a simple phrase, but she couldn't help but be confused by the words. This was the first time Ven had told her to stay put like this. Under normal circumstances, he would look over to her and nod, the two running off together to do whatever it was. It wasn't the words that caused her confusion though really, rather, it was more of the tone he used. It wasn't calm, no, it did not sound relaxed at all. There had been a slight edge to it that caused her to shudder for a second.

Clenching her fists, she summoned up her Keyblade, gripping it tightly. She held the key in front of her, flashing her eyes from the keychain to the crown of the blade. Turning it over and over, she watched it glitter under the sun, light reflecting off it. Funny…her Keyblade represented the light too.

Her head blank, there was a sudden touch upon her shoulder. Rise jumped up from her position, jumped back, and swung her Keyblade upon reflex.

The solder had luckily managed to block the attack in the nick of time, cringing. "Whoa…chill out. What's gotten you?" Upon his words, Rise withdrew her Keyblade from her hand, the boy putting his sword into its sheath on his back.

"Sorry about that. You surprised me." Rise apologized, her eyes downcast. Her mind was getting the best of her again. She really needed to learn to stop tuning things out when something was on her mind. It was really becoming a bad habit. If she was placed in a situation of danger, she would've surely been killed…

"Haha, it's no worry." He laughed in response. "Hey, you're pretty cute."

Rise instantly blushed, over his sudden remark. She looked down again, her eyes staring hard at the dirt. This reminded her of Lea, when he called her cute too. Sure it was the second time it happened, but it wasn't every day that people told her that fact, in fact, hardly ever. The Master, Aqua, Terra, and Ven didn't count. Well, depending on the context at least…

He laughed again. "Don't be shy, it's a good thing." He folded his arms and nodded to himself. "So, my name's Zack, yours is…Rise was it?"

Rise nodded. "That's right." She straightened out her face to look at Zack properly. He flashed her a wide smile, which only caused her to smile back in response. Smiles were easily transmitted after all.

He laughed. "Hey, how about a match?"

She gasped. "Like, fighting?" She asked in response, confused by his means of context.

"Well, my opponent kinda just ran off after all…how about it? Just a little friendly one-on-one."

Rise stood there gaping at first, surprised by his proposition. She bit her lip first, thinking of whether if it was a good idea or not. A little fight couldn't hurt her, could it? Maybe she could get a little practice out of it too…it wasn't very fun fighting Unversed all the time after all. "Why not? Let's do it." She summoned up her Keyblade, and jumped.

**xxx**

"Hey, you and Herc are both competing to be a hero right?" She asked breathlessly. Both Zack and her were panting slightly from the sparring they just did. It ended in a draw, or rather, more like Zack somehow coaxed her into calling it a draw. All the fighting with Unversed at really helped with her stamina. He was a good fighter, she had to admit, although he had a lot to work on if he really wanted to be a hero. "May I ask why?" She had always had the question on her mind upon arriving and meeting the two boys, Zack and Herc that is.

Zack firstly popped his body down onto the ground, sitting cross-legged. He thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, that's actually a good question." Shrugging, he let his body fall onto the ground, his face staring into the clear blue sky. "I think, I just want to be wanted. Y'ever have that feeling when you want the world to know that you're the good guy, that people can depend on you." Dependable…of course she's had that feeling. Growing up with Aqua and Terra, it had always felt like she was depending on them to help her, to save her, to always be with her.

But now, with the recent events, it felt like she needed to help them this time, to return the favour. Thinking about it, she did crave to be wanted. She did want attention… she wanted who she considered a brother and sister to acknowledge her, and think of her as someone they can depend on when they needed help.

What did Rise get in reality though?

She was pushed away, forced aside. Neither one of them wanted her to be in the problem, to help out and find a solution.

Why did they try to lock her out? Wasn't she like family to them? Why did she have to feel so left out?

The more and more she thought about it, the more and more it make her feel like crying.

She tried suppressing it, only to fail as a singly tear slipping out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Zack noticed the tear and sat up, looking up and searched for her eyes. "Are you crying? What for?" He asked her, both surprised and confused at the same time. "Did I say something wrong?"

Rise shook her head. "No, it's not you. You didn't say anything wrong at all. Don't worry." She wiped the tear away from her eye. "It's just… I started thinking about my existence… what I mean to other people."

Zack passed her a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Um…" She tried to start, but couldn't find the words to begin.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.

Rise sighed. "Are you willing to listen to me?" She tried to pass it off as a joke, hoping that Zack would understand her drift. He merely gave her a shrug, stood up, and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it; I'll listen to you if you have something on your mind." He grinned at her, giving her a soft, yet reassuring look. Rise felt her heart pick up a pace, nervous. She barely knew the boy, and yet, why did she already feel so secure? He was…kind, in a different sense from other people. It was an odd feeling.

Another tear feel down her cheek, the hot liquid sliding of the curve.

Collapsing on the ground, she got down on her knees and had her head down, eyes shut. "Are you alright?" Zack asked her, bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder. His expression was soft, looking at her with shining eyes.

Stifling what she could hold back, she turned her head up and bit her lips. "I just, I just feel like I don't belong anywhere."

"What do you mean?" he asked her, wary of his words.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times first before she spoke. "I have these two friends I'm looking for. I think they got into a fight with one another, and now the friendship between us is falling apart." She sighed and gulped. "I've always been depending on them…"

"And you want them to depend on you too, am I right?" He finished for her. She looked at him with a blank expression and nodded.

"More or less. We're like family, and yet…they won't let me in. It's always been like this. I'm always the one being left out. The one sitting in the background, watching from a distance, and I don't understand why." She shook her head to herself, her eyes glaring at a rock on the ground near her. It was such a tiny rock...almost like her. Rise was only one person in the world, like how its only one rock out of so many out there… insignificant and alone.

"You know…" Zack began, his voice clear, and yet, stringed with concern for the girl. "I'm sure they do care, in their own way."

She looked up at him, confused.

"I'm just saying that they probably have their reasons for that. I don't know what it would be of course, but if I had to assume, I'd guess that they are just trying to protect you. I mean, you're like family right?"

"But they know I don't want to be shut out… It's not like I'm a stranger to them. I want to be…useful." She intertwined her hands together, squeezing them hard against each other. She breathed, intaking too much of the dusty air, suddenly coughing. Zack passed her another worrisome look and patted her back till she stopped. "Thanks."

"Don't worry so much alright? Things will turn out just fine for you, you'll see." He paused in his words and thought about a way to take her mind off the matter. "Hey, look up." He pointed upwards.

Rise's emerald eyes followed his finger, staring into a sea of blue as her head was turned up.

"Colour of the sky, right?

Confused, Rise tilted her head to the side with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"The colour blue represents sadness, like how you're feeling right now. But did you know that it also can represent happiness? Look at the sky. What's the weather like?" He asked her, pointing his finger at the sky again.

"Um…its sunny…and clear?" It was neither a statement nor a question, the way she answered. She was still confused by what he was trying to say.

He nodded. "Clear skies. Y'gotta let your emotions out the next time you see your friends alright? Don't keep your emotions bottled up. 'Ave to be clear and concise, and don't beat around the bush. Be free, like the sky. Understand?"

"Be free…I don't know if I can Zack."

He shook his head vigourously. "Don't say that! I believe in you. And, I'm sure that friend of yours does too. You're from the same world aren't you? I'm right…right?"

Rise felt her eyes widen for a moment upon the mention of this person. "You mean Ven?" Zack only merely shrugged, as he still hadn't learnt of the blond boy's name as of yet. "How'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch. You two seem pretty close." Zack leaned closer suddenly, a smirk appearing on his face. He whispered, "You like him don't you?"

Rise cupped her mouth with the right hand. "What?" She flushed. "Why would you-"

"You're blushing."

She dropped her hand, feeling her cheeks light as if they were on fire. She knew her face was red, it had to be. Zack had said a feeling that she tried to lock away; because she was afraid it would sabotage her friendship with him if she confessed. She wasn't very good at hiding this feeling, but…it couldn't be helped. It was difficult to tell if she was more like a sister or if he actually reciprocated her feelings. That's why she decided to keep the emotion away. She'd rather be friends than leave things awkward. She had more important things to worry about now…much less even the thought of confession.

Noticing her silence, Zack put a hand on her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure that'll work out for you too."

"What do you mean?"

He brushed his nose with his index finger. "You'll see."

Rise could only stare at him. Passing a quick smile, he pushed his body off the ground and got up, standing. Zack stretched his right hand out for Rise, gesturing for her to take the hand and get up also. She paused for second before taking the hand and being pulled up.

"Thanks" was the only phrase that she could say to him.

Just about to stretch out his arms to give a hug to the girl, a voice broke the coliseum, echoing off the walls. Both Zack and Rise turned their head around to face the voice, curious at who it could've been.

"Rise!"

It was Ven, smiling eagerly as he charged his legs closer to the two figures in the middle of the coliseum, beaming.

"Ven!" Rise exclaimed back excitedly, grinning. She suddenly felt a nudge to her side. It was from Zack. He gave her a particular look, almost as if he was trying to tell her something. His head did a little nod over in Ven's direction, causing Rise to blush for a second. She nudged him back hard to tell him to stop.

Ven finally came to a stop in front of the two. "I'm glad to see you're okay. No Unversed here right?" He asked. She shook her head. "That's good. I think we got'em." From behind Ven, Herc appeared, nodding his head excitedly.

"That's right."

Ven nodded back at Herc before turning to Rise again. "What were you up to here?" He gave a quick look over to Zack also, confused by the sudden friendship between the two.

"Oh!" Rise exclaimed, understanding his confusion. "Ven, this is Zack. Zack, Ven."

The two shook hands.

Zack was the first to say something else. "Hey Herc!" Hercules turned to Zack. "We'll call it a draw this time, but we'll settle this another day. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!" Rise found herself laughing at his remark.

Someone tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, we should get going." It was Ven.

Herc spoke first. "You're leaving?" He sounded disappointed and sulked, his face pulled into a deep frown.

Rise looked at Zack in response. His face wasn't exactly the most cheerful in the world either. He had a frown on his face also, his blue eyes blazing into her green. They looked a little sad really, heck, she was sad too. She was becoming very fond of the black-haired boy, in a brother-sister sort of way. He was kind to her…it was kinda sad to know that the chance of her returning was slim. This wasn't her world after all. All she could do was pass an apologetic look, but no words came out.

"Yeah. My journey's not over yet. We still have stuff to do." Ven continued, turning his head to Rise. She didn't have the heart to smile at him and instead gulped, swallowing her saliva.

"But you'll visit, right?" Herc asked again.

Ven gave a short laugh. "I'll stop by once you're a true hero."

Zack cut in. "Stop by once me and him are both heroes!"

"Which is like, never right?" Rise teased, finally finding the right words to say. It wasn't really what she had on her mind, but if she looked upset, that wouldn't be good. She forced herself to laugh playfully, hoping to ease the mood.

"Hey, watch it!" Zack responded, in a joking tone.

And the rest of them followed in unison, the laughter ringing in the coliseum, the mood joyful and happy.

If only it could've been like this forever.

* * *

><p>Hehehe, I even tried to throw in a Crisis Core reference in there. Did you find it? :D<p>

So um yeah, now Rise has built a strong bond with some, Zack too. I'm fond of Zack, although Cloud ftw of course, but still, Zack makes a pretty good brother figure I'd have to say. Heck, Zack actually got Rise to spit out her feelings about Ven. Now the only question is, does Ven feel the same way? Haha, sure this is VenxOC, but we'll see where things go.

Thank you for reading everyone! And um, R&R and have a good day!


	14. Fourteen: Muse

...so it's been quite a long while since I updated.

sorry guys, life got in the way. :/ I know that sounds like a bad reason but a lot happened to me the past year and made me kinda forget about writing. However, I decided to pick up on this again after that hiatus because I realized I missed this story and writing it, as well as for those who are waiting for me to update.

I'm sorry if I made you guys wait a long time. :(

Kay so, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS. :(

* * *

><p>[Muse]<p>

_Always on my mind._

* * *

><p>"…Ven?" Her voice was quiet and hushed, sounds barely escaping out of her lips. Her head turned right and left in search of a blond boy, hopefully near her. No luck. All was quite silent actually. She tried calling out his name once again. Still nothing. She rubbed her eyes with her fists to clear her blurry vision and blinked a couple times.<p>

Rise had no clue where she was.

The room around her was rather dark really. It was kinda dusty and gross looking. The walls were a muddy shade of grey, as if the walls were moulding. It was also awfully chilly, the air smelling of dirt and dust. It was quite different from the stadium with Hercules and Zack. No, this wasn't that kind of dry dusty. It was a very… wet. The ceiling was very high, and the room was spacious as well. Still, the room wasn't exactly pleasant to be in. It felt rather lonely as it was only her alone.

She stood up and hoisted her body up, finding herself in the middle of some ring. She had no other choice than to move around and find out where she was. Maybe someone would be around the area to help her. Just maybe.

Every clack of her shoe was like drums beating. The echo was loud and forever ringing in the distance. Rise had no idea where she was heading to, and how she was going to get out. The more she lingered, the more creeped out she felt.

Actually, where was Ven?

Wasn't he with her?

She thought back to what happened after she had left with Ven from the stadium. She could swear they left together. Heck, she remembers gliding with the boy in space too for all she knew. They swerved from world to world to decide where to go next, talked a little about what they could do to help Terra and Aqua, but that was all she could remember.

It felt like, something was being blocked in her head. Something really important, as if there was a hole. It was on the tip of her tongue, and yet, rang no bells.

Rise sighed and felt her body shiver. The thought of not having Ven next to her suddenly felt as if the world had gone cold. From the moment they left the Land of Departure, they had been separated. And just when she thought they could be together, they were separated yet again.

Why wouldn't the world let her be with the one she wanted to be with?

She felt a chill in the air as she wrapped her arms her body feeling cold. Her hands rubbed up and down her arm in hopes of the friction warming her. It helped a little, but not by much. The young girl really had no clue where she was supposed to go to get out. The place was creepy, that much was for sure. It didn't seem peaceful, but rather, had a kind of eerie evil aura around the area. The more she lingered, the worse she felt, her throat becoming dry and hands feeling numb. Her eyelids felt as if they were going to droop, heavy.

Her head was feeling faint really, but it was probably just her. Her negative thoughts were probably affecting how her body was reacting.

Rise paused and took a deep breath. Concentrating, she hoped that whatever speck of her light sensing abilites would help her out. The area she was in was awfully dark, and wherever in this castle-like place had the most light pouring through had to be the exit. That was the only logical explanation.

Her body nudged her to the right a bit.

"Oh, this way? Maybe I do have some kind of sixth sense or something." She laughed to herself. "Probably not though. Haha." She picked up the pace and bolted near the right side. Running up and down stairs, jumping down ledges, curving around corners, everything. It took quite awhile, but she could see blue down the hallway. "Wow I actually found it?" Rise continued to run, closer and closer to the patch of blue. Surely enough, she found her way out.

She jumped up and down in excitement. She was finally out of that place. Breathing heavily, she inhaled the clean fresh air and exhaled, cleaning the dust out of her nose and mouth. Her head felt instantly better; easier to think.

Feeling quite cheerful, she sang a quick line to a song she liked. _"When you walk away…" _Rise paused as she caught something in the distance. It was yet another castle, and yet so different. It looked like it was more of a palace, the type with princes and princesses. That had ought to be neat to check out. Just like in a fairytale, maybe one day a prince would whisk her away and carry her off into the sunset on the back of a white horse.

Yeah right.

Rolling her eyes to herself, she slapped her cheeks with her hands to get herself back into gear. "I guess I'll go check that place out. There's nowhere else to go anyways."

Her steps were soft against the ground, rather than the sick echoing from that moulding castle behind her. Actually, she still had yet to turn back and look at the building, not that she wanted to either. Maybe it would be better not to. After all, she did feel pretty awful in the place.

She skipped her way over to the castle in the distance, running past lush pastures of grass. The hills were pretty neat looking, all green and wonderful. The air smelled delicious, clean and invigorating, her mind clear. It was a really nice change, that much was for sure. Rise lifted her head up a couple times to take a look at where the castle was. It was just up ahead.

Only a few more minutes passed when she finally arrived at her destination.

The castle was huge.

It looked pretty nice from the outside, especially with the nice forestry surrounding it. There wasn't much else to say other than it looked fit for a princess.

Hah. If only she was a princess.

Actually, that would've sounded rather nice, if only it was true.

Rise walked her way around to the front door. It was empty, not a soul in front of it. Without a second thought, her hands found themselves reaching for the door and pushing it with all her strength. It was rather heavy, but still manageable. The creaking noise from the door was fairly loud, the sound squeaking by the hinges. The moment the door opened was the moment she found herself gasping in surprise. The entryway of the area was huge.

The room inside was gorgeous, the ceiling very high up, the room wide. It looked like one of those typical rooms where the king and queen would sit in front of all their ministers. It looked like it would make a good dance hallway. This was the first time she's been to a castle. Rise remembered all the fairy tale's she's read as a child, remembering that magical feeling she would get after finishing one. The dream of becoming a princess.

Rise laughed to herself. "Yeah right… a princess." She remarked to herself, a soft chuckle following.

Something at the back of the room caught her eye. It was the King and Queen's throne. Rise could feel her eyes glow in excitement as she rushed up. Looking right and left, she couldn't help but place herself onto the seats. They were royal throne's… she's always wanted to sit in one. Whose castle was this? It was awfully empty for a castle too...that was quite particular. The seats were cold and hard, her butt firm against the wood. Why were there no cushions? A burst of cold air suddenly shifted, causing the young girl to shiver. Standing up, she decided to walk around in hopes of finding someone.

The hallways were much narrower than she had expected in her mind, but the decorations were rather nice. The sunlight poured from the stained glass windows, different shades of colour spreading out onto the plush carpeting. The windows were rather beautiful. Maybe she could convince the master when she went home to change her windows. Maybe.

She sighed to herself. Rise's already done pretty much an entire search through the castle and yet, not a single soul stirred. Where was everyone? Was this world empty? That couldn't be the case could it?

Deciding that if she had to pick either between being out in the sunlight or in this castle, she would much rather be out in the open air, such as the green fields just past the castle a bit. The scenery was rather nice out there…maybe it was time for a nap.

Retracing her steps back out to the grand hall she first entered, she sighed to herself. This world was rather lonely… if only she didn't get separated from Ven, then she at least would have a buddy with her.

She began to think to herself, trapping herself in a myriad of thoughts. Sitting down and leaning against a cliff, she surrounded herself in lush green and closed her eyes.

Ven, Aqua, Terra…

She met the three of them all at once, the day she was brought to The Land of Departure.

She couldn't ever forget that day.

Xxx

"Hello there!" A pretty blue-haired female stood in front of her, crouching down. "What's your name?" She asked with a bright smile.

Clutching the side of her skirt tightly, she managed to whimper out her answer. "Rise."

The female stood up and gave an unhappy look, turning to the taller boy who stood next to her. "The poor thing, she's frightened to death. Just where on earth did the Master find this girl?" The boy beside her frowned. "Where's Ven? Maybe she'll open up to him, seeing they're about the same age aren't they?"

"I'm sure he'll roll around sometime soon." The older boy responded. Folding his arms, he looked left and right in search of another person. His eyes then shifted its position, peering down, his gaze upon the little silver-violet haired child. "My name's Terra. Where are you from?"

Rise shaked her head. "I don't know."

The two older teenagers frowned in unison this time, unsure of what to do next.

Before either of them could get another word out however, Rise jumped and felt warmth appear on her shoulder, causing her to scream in surprise and fear. She fell down onto the ground, curling into the position of a ball. She shut her eyes tightly and desperately wished everyone and everything would go away.

"Ven!" It was the sound of the female yelling out a name. Looks like this wasn't in her imagination after all. "Don't you see she's a guest? You scared her out of her mind! Apologize!"

Rise turned around to face the one who suddenly touched her earlier. She came face to face with a blonde-haired boy with bright blue eyes. He had a bright smile placed upon his face as he shrugged nervously with a glance to the older female before looking back to Rise's. Rubbing the back of his head, he apologized. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." It looked as if he wanted to say something else but then suddenly stopped. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

Rise wasn't really sure how she was supposed to answer that question. She shrugged simply.

The boy, Ven, twirled around and stood in front of the older teenagers, whispering just loud enough that Rise could hear, "Gee, she's awfully quiet."

Xxx

That was just a distant memory. The first time she met the three of them.

Rise chuckled to herself about the thought. She was so quiet that day, rarely said anything as a fact. Now, she could pretty much talk about anything to the three, no matter how loud or quiet. They were either like family, or like best friends, it was hard to tell, at least in Ven's case.

Ven…

She wasn't really sure when she started to fall for him.

But maybe that was because he liked her too.

Xxx

The stars had been bright that night. The speckles of light flickered on forever in the vast emptiness of space. Fireflies surrounded the forest scene below the cliff in which the two sat, their eyes gazing out to the spectacular view in front. The air smelled clean, very nature-y. It wasn't too hot nor was it too cold; it was the perfect night.

It was these kinds of days that Rise and Ven would always burst out of their rooms to watch the stars together.

"It's so nice today…" Rise spoke up. The two had made small talk earlier but the conversations quickly diminished as they were just that: small talk. Both of them always found themselves too immersed in the sky to make out a conversation. Sure they could talk forever anywhere else, but these star-filled nights were different.

Even though they never said much, Rise and Ven had a connection. Just each other's presence was more than enough.

"Yeah it is." Ven replied contently. "What do you think Aqua and Terra are up to?"

Rise found herself laughing for some reason. "Aqua and Terra? I bet they're someone watching the stars too, just like us." Rise stuck her tongue out in a playful way. "What else do you expect? They like each other after all. I mean come on, it's so obvious." Ven couldn't do anything than nod in agreement. He laughed along with Rise before he suddenly frowned, his bright blue eyes gazing downwards. Rise caught onto his sudden expression. "What's wrong Ven?"

He clutched his fingers tightly together. "Terra and Aqua huh?" He paused before suddenly turning his face around to stare straight at her. "Hey Rise…"

"What's up?"

Ven shifted his body closer to Rise. Their legs were just an inch apart as Ven found his gaze still down, unable to look her in the eyes. His face flushed the slightest pink, although it was difficult to notice because of the dark night, causing him to fist his hands before speaking. "Do you remember that story Aqua always tells us about, the star-shaped fruit about if you share it with others you'll be connected together forever?"

Rise nodded.

He heaved a loud sigh. "What I'm getting at… assuming that the fruit is real and we get our hands on one…" Ven looked up into Rise's green orbs finally, the colour of his cheeks becoming more visible, "Would you share it with me?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Did Rise hear right? The fruit… fate's connected together forever… did Ven just….?

"Yes." Her reply was simple, but it was hard for her to contain the joy she felt. Her face flushed a light pink similar to Ven as she quickly turned her face away hoping Ven wouldn't be able to see. Luckily, Ven was turned away also so it wouldn't have made a difference.

Both of them smiled to themselves whilst turned away from each other, hearts pounding fast in their chests.

Xxx

Rise woke up in a blur, realizing she fell asleep. She grunted and ruffled her bangs, confused and tired her voice thick.

Her heart was beating awfully fast.

She dreamt of Ven… of that one starry night, the night where she was sure of her feelings for the boy. His words must've meant he liked her too right? Oh how wonderful that would be if it were true.

Finding him in the Badlands, then proceeding to be with him in Radiant Garden and at the Olympus Stadium conjured up a myriad of emotions, all of them mixing together and eventually her feelings becoming ever stronger for the blond boy. Rise was more than glad they finally found each other, after all that time and distance apart. He was her best friend after all.

Best friend… and yet she had romantic feelings for him.

"But…what if he doesn't like me back? What if it messes up what we have already? I'd much rather not lose him as a friend." She muttered under her breath to herself. He was important to her, that much was for sure. Despite the feelings she held for him, if it meant something was going to ruin their friendship, she'd discard her romantic feelings right away. And in the case he did share mutual feelings, what would they do?

Both Rise and Ven grew up not knowing who they were, and what life really is like. A sheltered life really.

Holding her hand to her heart, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, making herself a promise. "I don't wanna ruin things between us, but I want to know." _I'm the most likely prospect right?_ She proceeded to think. "If we ever save Terra, I'll tell Ven."

And that was it, she would confess in the situation after Terra's rescue, when they can go back to being a family again.

Rise hoisted herself up from the grass and patted down her skirt, planning to leave the place. The lush green field she was in was rather pleasant… it gave her a calming place to think about what she wanted to do about something that had been lingering in her mind. The sunlight continued to beat down on her body, warmth surrounding her.

She looked up to the sky and smiled.

_Maybe this adventure isn't so bad after all._

* * *

><p>I was planning on fitting a battle in, but I was like eh, why ruin the moment where she realizes what she wants to do with Ven. Keep the ending simple and sweet.<p>

Teehee. I know it seems like Ven has feelings for her back, but again, this is KH and romance isn't that explicit; as well, both Ven and Rise grew up pretty much isolated so they're not exactly a people-person. Rise's past is blank right now, but I'll have something for it in later chapters. :)

Sorry for the wait guys!

R&R :)


	15. Fifteen: Strife

Welp, it's been a year since I updated LOL. I got bored of writing and was so focused on school, I didn't have time for anything.

I'm sorry :(

This may not be the best but I always had it half-written. Didn't bother to finish it till recently when I kinda went on a BBS spam. Blame E3 for that :D

I went through some old notes recently and realized there isn't really much left to do. I wrote though most of the worlds in the game, with a few left and of course that ending. -cries- I really want to get this done but I'm lazy. I'll do my best though.

Thanks for everyone who surprised me in my email inbox with those reviews. I have to say, they did help in motivating me.

Um, I guess I'll quit rambling and I'll do that at the end. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own BBS or KH because I would've already made KH3 come out :(

* * *

><p>[Strife]<p>

_I don't belong here_

* * *

><p>Rise woke up to find herself enclosed in a little room, sort of like a cellar of some sort. The room was quite dusty and she could see little bugs crawling around the room. Rather gross if she does say so herself.<p>

"Why is it that I always end up in not exactly the nicest place when I enter a new world?" Rise grimaced to herself, unhappy with where she was. Finally deciding to stand up, she lifted her hands to pat away dust then looked around the room. The room was...full of food and barrels. She must be in someone house or something. Finding a staircase leading up to a door on her right, she proceeded to head in hat direction. The gold coloured handle was rusting a little. Rise put her hand on the shaft, turning it with a squeak, shoving a great amount of force to be able to open it. The door opened forcefully, the young girl bursting into a grand hallway.

No way...was she in another castle? Only this time it didn't look so deserted.

Footsteps approached, forcing her to find the first large object she could to hide behind. There was a giant cupboard nearby and firmly pressed her back against it. A cart rolled its way down with a plump maid pushing it. She passed without notice of the girls presence. She gave a sigh of relief.

Rise proceeded to look for an exit.

She looked hard at her surrounds, having to dodge potential servants along the way. What else could she expect from a castle though? Finally she reached a giant gateway leading to what seems to be outside, light seeping from the entryway. The light was a warm yellow, beams of white exploding out.

There was a giant arch and a short path covered with beautiful flowers. Rise walked out dazed, surprised at the beauty of the area she was in.

Then she heard crying.

She quickly hid behind a wall and peeked out, seeing a young blonde woman crying on a bench in the garden. She looked more than upset, her face sullen and eyes red. Rise knew she couldn't waste time here...but seeing the blonde cry such tears, she couldn't leave.

Rise was careful with her steps approaching the woman, eyes cautious, finally nearing her and called out "Hello?"

The woman jumped slightly and looked back with very blue eyes. She was very pretty, her skin fair. The woman had a very surprised look on her face, a different sort of expression than the typical 'I've never seen you before' look. She gave a soft smile as she continued to peer at Rise, wiping away her tears with her hands. Her eyes were a gorgeous china blue colour, wrapping her attention for a slight moment before it was broken by words from the woman.

"Why are you here?"

The young girl shrugged, unsure of what to say. What could she say? An 'oh I fell out of the sky from another world.' It was true...but it sounded so unreal. She didn't know what else to do but to bite her lip, one to shut up and one to show the stranger she was a little confused. The blonde woman blinked her bright blue eyes a few times before finally realizing the situation.

"I'm sorry, that was a little out of the blue. Let me start by introducing myself, I'm Cinderella." She stretched out a hand to give it a shake. Facing her, Rise noticed her wide smile, friendly at the very least. She shook it cautiously but relaxed upon their touch. Her hands were hard, yet soft. They had the hands of someone who worked hard but, in the good way.

Shrugging, she replied, "I'm Rise." Their hands let go. Rise peered through the corners of her eyes as she sat down on the bench next to Cinderella, watching the woman's facial expression light up. She seemed happier than a moment ago, well, she was crying after all. "Um... sorry I barged in like this. I accidentally wandered in here; I'm lost really, been looking for some friends of mine."

"Is that so?" One eyebrow raised. She paused for a moment before her face lit up, as if a connection was made in her head. "Oh! Do you know someone named Aqua, Ven, Terra?"

Rise's ears perked up. "You know them? How?!" Hearing their names made her smile. Looks like she ended up in the right world after all.

"It was quite awhile ago... they helped me in my engagement. I'm thankful to all of them. Are you close to them?" Rise nodded immediately but felt a tinge of sadness, realizing it would've been worlds ago that they were here, meaning they had long passed this place. She was on the wrong side, again. Slowly fisting her hands, she felt slightly upset before relaxing once again. "Is something the matter?" Cinderella asked in a quiet tone. Her eyebrows were furrowed showing concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you or anything. It's just... I'm looking for them and hoping for leads that's all. Looks like I'm in the wrong place though."

Cinderella put a hand on Rise's shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them. Just keep looking and be patient."

Rise nodded but felt her heart sank. Her thoughts were filled of Ven especially, worrying over the young boy and how she felt for him. She missed him, that was all, though they did get to spend some time together. She shook her head to escape the thoughts before turning her attention over to Cinderella. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" Cinderella's face darkened. "Uh, you don't have to tell me if it's uncomfortable. I'm sorry." The blonde lifted her head with a sad smile.

"It's no big deal." She looked down again. "Remember how I said your friends helped me with my engagement?" Rise nodded. "Looks like this marriage isn't going as great as I had hoped. I love my husband very much but living in royalty is not what I expected."

"Royalty?" Rise sounded her surprised. That's why she was at the castle... even though her clothes showed no sign of it. She looked more of a maid or servant if anything. "That's... wow. It must be wonderful though, living that sort of life."

She chuckled. "It does sound wonderful doesn't it? But trust me, it's not all that it seems. All these etiquitte lessons, and being restricted in doing what I want... it's very hard. And to top it off I don't even get to see my husband that often..."

"I know how that feels."

"Why's that?" Cinderella looked at her in the eye, those orbs glowing. Was it worth it to tell her, to spill her heart like she did to Zack? Maybe she could get some guidence though, since she was female anyways. Since their separation, albeit short in time, it did hurt to know that she once again was distanced from those she loved. She hated knowing she was always alone, always being so far away from her friends. To know that she couldn't do anything to help her situation in the slightest, everything hurt. And to top it off, those mixed feelings she had for a certain someone...

Rise turned to look back at her, her green eyes exploding in emotions. Cinderella saw the look that she gave, the confusion that laid in her eyes. Rise finally began to speak. "I'm lost is all. Hey, I have a question... did you...no, how did you and your husband get together?"

She flushed a light pink and laughed nervously. "At a ball. I snuck out of my house and was lucky to meet him. It was a dream come true."

"You're really lucky, opposite of me." Rise sighed.

"Do you have someone like that?"

"I do."

"Is it Ven or Terra?"

Hearing their names soothed her, when it came out of someone else's lips. "The former actually."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

Her emotions conflicted her once again. "I don't know if whether I should say this or not... it's really kind of silly." Cinderella laughed and shaked her head. Rise knew what she meant as a response and decided to share her thoughts. "Ven's my best friend, especially since we're close in age, we do everything together. But with Aqua and Terra, the four of us are a family. We all live together in this land far away where we train, but more so live together happily."

Cinderella sighed in content. "Sounds like a good life."

"It really was. I was happy beyond belief, always being with the people I loved. I have no memories of before my life with them, so it was the life I had always known. I don't quite remember when I grew feelings for Ven either, but he I think he feels the same way back." Rise felt her heart picking up in pace. It was kind of embarrassing to say out loud. "Though neither of us really show it to each other, it's those small habits that make all the difference, like slight personality changes, and he can get super protective at times." She laughed and felt her cheeks warming up. She had to be blushing pretty hard, admitting such things to a stranger. She wanted it all out though. It was sort ensuring for herself too, to confirm her suspicions of the relationship between her and Ven. She had only realized it recently, back in that field at the Enchanted Dominion. She felt a little better.

It was quite comforting really.

Rise sighed once again before turning her head up to the sky, watching the clouds breeze by. She let out a slight laugh as she conjured up the image of Ven's bright blue eyes in her mind, those eyes that always stared back at her with happiness, with tears, with anger, and with... love. Thoughts quickly switched its way to those moments of the two falling asleep under the brightly lit night sky... there were several nights like that. They were only distant memories now though.

Cinderella let up her head and sighed this time. "You guys are close. It's nice to know you have someone there for you all the time."

The silver-headed girl nodded once.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound that emerged behind her. "Unversed!" Rise noticed it immediately. It wasn't very large, but it was still dangerous. "Cinderella, back off immediately." The blonde woman did as she was told and hurriedly positioned herself behind a large pillar a good distance away. Rise flashed out her Keyblade, moving quickly to get into a ready fighting position.

The Unversed lashed out an attack which Rise was able to easily counter. Throwing a few spells in, she activated her command style Celestial Charm, watching stars fly out as she swung her Keyblade. It was quite magical, but what else would someone expect from someone with a Keyblade of light. She finished off the Unversed with the final combo from her command style and the Unversed quickly disappeared.

A stream of black was left behind as it slowly faded away, leaving the tiny garden she stood in back to its original way. Cinderella carefully moved herself away from the pillar, her eyes confused, but thankful.

"More monsters?" Her voice was worried.

"You know about them?" Rise was surprised to hear that.

She nodded. "Your friends fought them."

Right. Her friends. She almost totally forgot about that, getting all caught up in that fight with the Unversed. It distracted her thoughts for that moment. What were they talking about? Oh yeah, Ven. Rise turned her eyes down to her Keyblade, seeing its sleek shape. Her thoughts traced back to that moment she and Ven got their keyblades. It was almost surreal in a way, the fact they got it at the same time.

That was then though.

Shutting away her wandering thoughts, she turned her attention back to Cinderella. "I have no idea why they're here though... are they targeting you?"

Cinderella stood and pondered for a moment, tapping her cheek with her right hand. She was deep in thought. "If I had to guess anyone... it would have to be my stepmother of all people. I'm not sure though, but its just a hunch."

"Why's that?"

Her eyes turned away. "My stepmother... well, I guess she more or less hates me. I don't really know how else to explain it."

Rise was a little shocked. "Well, that was blunt." Folding her arms together, she thought about what kind of action she could take. "If this was caused by her though, that means I have to do something about it. I can't let her have her way with the Unversed. It's not safe. Any clues on how to find her?"

"You shouldn't go!" Cinderella exclaimed, "it's too dangerous. You don't know what my stepmother is capable of."

Rise shook her head. "I can take care of myself. You saw what I can do. Don't worry. You're my friend now, and this is what friends do for each other; help. Besides, I might be able to learn a little more about the Unversed or even my friends. It's not big deal." She laughed and stuck out her thumb in a friendly way, as if telling the blonde things would be fine. Rise knew she would be fine. The Unversed weren't really that difficult to deal with anyways.

"Oh all right. Please be careful. You'll be able to find my stepmother at my old house. Here, I'll let you know the directions."

Cinderella directed Rise where to go and then she was off. After passing a quick hug and a wave goodbye, Rise bolted her way out of the castle area, with help from Cinderella of course. There was no way she was going to be able to leave on her own, not with all those guards. As soon as she reached outside the gates, she heaved a huge sigh of relief. It was a little suffocating staying in the castle, even though she was technically in an outer garden sort of place earlier. With a quick scan of her surroundings, she pushed her legs forward and made her way to the place Cinderella told her to check out.

The path was fairly straightforward and in no time she found the house. the house was fairly large, with a lovely garden. Rise tiptoed her way around the building as she searched for clues, and also checking out the area; making memories more like. If only she remembered her camera, she could've documented everything on the trip. She was lost in awe until she heard a hoarse voice.

"That brat..."

The voice belonged to an older woman, her tone dripping with malice. It came from the side of the house, ,and out of curiosity, Rise could not help but take a peek over to see who it was. To no surprise, it really was the figure of an older woman, her dress long and slipped to the ground. She was alone, talking to herself, holding a stick of some sort. Her face was pulled deep in a dark frown, definitely giving the unpleasant feeling.

Was this Cinderella's stepmother? She certainly looked the part of an evil stepmother, that much was for sure.

Hoping to get closer, Rise took a small step forward, only to hear the sound of a _crack_. "Oops," she mumbled under her breath, realizing what she just did. She just had to step on a branch now of all times.

"Who's there?" The woman exclaimed, her tone angry and loud. Her facial expression was worse than before, almost an evil sneer in a way. Her dark eyes were frozen, glaring holes in Rise's direction. Rise had no choice but to make her way out.

Being careful with her words, she decided to begin by confirming her suspicions. "Are you Cinderella's stepmother?"

The word Cinderella caused her to cringe. It was a very obvious twitch that no one could've missed. There certainly was something behind that word that caused displeasure for her.

Her voice lowered further, darkening. "Are you the child who messed with my plans earlier." Rise froze, realizing that she was right. This woman really was the root of the problem. "So I was right. Who are you to interfere? Brat. Perish!" Her face lifted in a crazy sneer as darkness filled the area around her. It was a familiar darkness, one that screamed an Unversed was coming. The stick in her hand glowed slightly, meaning that it was the cause of the Unversed' appearance in this world. She had all the power.

Rise shoved her Keyblade out in a quick flash and prepared to fight. This woman was clearly not going to negotiate. She was crazy after all.

The Unversed that appeared was much larger than the one she fought earlier, in the shape of a crow. It heaved a loud sound, mimicking a crow, and with terrible breath at that. It's dark wings flapped once, passing a heavy wind around the area. Rise had to cover her face with her arm to avoid dust getting into her eyes. The crow Unversed continued to flap its wings as it ascended into the air, its glowing yellow eyes staring at the young girl eerily. The monster finally stopped moving and Rise jumped, her legs pushing her high into the air before she let out on quick slash of her Keyblade to get the first blow.

xxx

The fight was over. It wasn't exactly easy, but it wasn't overly difficult. Rise immediately moved her way over to Cinderella's stepmother, whacking the wand away. It caught her in surprise as her eyes widened watching the wand fly away. It snapped in two as it smashed against the ground, sparkles dissipating in the air. Rise had won.

"Never harm Cinderella ever again!" She shouted, her face pulled into a deep frown. She disliked the evil woman, clenching her fists together as she said the words. The stepmother simply sneer as she walked away, voice caught with shock rather than saying anything else.

Rise had no other choice but to watch her retreating figure.

She took a few steps forward, near the wand that just snapped. "To think with the wave of a wand something like that happened..." The world was cruel. Not just this world, but the worlds in general. They were all connected, and it was scary how easily peace could be ruined. Picking up one of the broken pieces, she stared at the object, its smooth brown structure, yet, so delicate.

Rise stared at her surroundings and merely sighed.

How long would it take to get back?

* * *

><p>Ughhhh I know this is like super slow progress with the story. Or rather actual plot but that's only because we're stuck in the worlds. If you played the game, you'd understand. Not much really happens except for those certain places...<p>

Almost there though! Next up is Dwarf Woodlands and then finally we'll get some action ;) Time to plan T_T

Rise's so emotional. Danggggg. Guess one of the main cast gotta be like that though. It's k. She'll find Ven eventually. She's just too impatient. Oh well. Oh, I didn't really want to write out the battle with Cinderella's stepmother because I was lazy LOL. Just imagine some regular KH fighting with an Unversed (with a side of evil Stepmother in there). That's about it.

Alrighty, thank you for reading this (especially for those who waited extra long...)

Rate and Review :D


End file.
